Bleach Continued
by Saberhawk
Summary: The Winter War is over. Aizen has been killed and Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen have been captured. But none of that matters for Ichigo as he decides were he goes from here.
1. Chapter 1: Vacancy

Authors note: First off this is my first Bleach fic so any advice would be helpful. Second I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. So enjoy reading it and please review.

Chapter 1: Vacancy.

The Captain-General Yamamoto sat in his chair and watched as the remaining captains of the Gotei 13 came into the room and stood at attention. Yamamoto looked them over with pride. Despite the long Winter War all of the remaining captains of the Gotei 13 had all lived but not with out injury. The 11th squad captain Kenpachi Zaraki looked as if the only thing holding him together were the bandages the 4th squad Captain Retsu Unohana had put on him. The rest of his captains had cuts and bruises and Soi Fon had to wear her hair in a single braid because one of her trademark pigtails had been cut off in the final battle.

The Captain General cleared his throat. " We have several things to discuss tonight. The first thing is the fate of former Captains Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tōsen."

The various captains stirred as General Yamamoto continued. "We have repaired the Sōkyoku and it has been decided by the new Central 46 that they will be executed within twenty-five days."

"Humph what a waste of time. I can do it right now if ya want," said Zaraki. "I'll take their heads right now."

"I would rather you didn't," said 12th squad captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "I would love to study them and conduct some research. As former captains, they should hold up rather well to the drug tests and body modifications."

"You're a sick person you know that Kurotsuchi?" said Sajin Komamura. "Even if they did betray us, they don't deserve to be picked apart by the likes of you."

"Still loyal to your friend Captain Komamura?" said Kurotsuchi. "I guess a dog really is mans best friend."

Komamura turned and faced Kurotsuchi and put his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutō. "Would you like to see where my loyalty towards allies ends?" Kurotsuchi was about to pull his zanpakuto when they both heard the familer sound of the floor being struck by a staff. "Enough," said Yamamoto. "I will not tolerate such behavior. They will be executed as befitting all those who betray the Gotei 13."

Komamura bowed his head. "My apologies General." Kurotsuchi just shrugged and resumed his place. Yamamoto scanned his captains and continued. "The second reason that we have gathered is the question of finally filling in the Captain vacancies of the 3rd, 5th, and 9th, Squads. Aside from Renji Abarai of Squad 6 do any of you know if any of your Lieutenants have achieved Bankai?"

The Captains just looked at each other and said nothing. Yamamoto shook his head in disappointment. "I will ask you to encourage your Lieutenants and try to get them to learn Bankai as fast as possible. Do any of you have any objections to the promotion of Abarai to captain of Squad 9?" None of the Captains said anything. "Good, we shall now go on to…" Yamamoto stopped talking as the 10th Squad Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya stepped forward. "Is there something you wanted to add Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya hesiteatied for a moment. "Sir there is one other person who as achieved Bankai."

"Ohhhh," said Kyōraku. "Did Matsumoto-san finally achive Bankai?"

"No she hasn't," said Hitsugaya. "I wan't going to say anything because I gave my word that I would not tell anyone as he requested that his Bankai be kept a secret."

"Yer talken about Ikkaku," said Zaraki.

Hitsugaya looked at him surpried. "You knew?"

Zaraki snorted. "Of course I knew. Its not like he could hide it forever."

"Then why did you not say anything earlier Captain Zaraki?" asked Yamamoto.

"Cause Ikkaku didn't want to be a captain. I didn't want to say anythin but since the kid was going to spill anyway I spoke up." He said. "Besides you only asked if my Lieutenant had achieved Bankai not my seated officers. It wont matter, he wont take the promotion anyway."

"Then I will speak with 3rd Seat Ikkaku in the morning." said Yamamoto. "He must be made to understand the importance of having Captains to train the next generation of Shinigami."

"If Ikkaku's training style is like that of Captain Zaraki then I think I should double the amount of space in the 4th squads hospital." Said Captain Unohana.

Zaraki grinned as he thought of how much fun there would be if his squad and Ikkaku's had cross divisonal training fight. The sight of Captain Zaraki smiling made the Captains on either side of take a half step away from him.

Unohana seeing his smile sighed. "I'll also double the amount of bandages and pain killers."

"I have one final thing to discuss." said Yamamoto looking at each of his Captains. "The fate of Ichigo Kurosaki with the Gotei 13."

I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what I need to improve on.


	2. Chapter 2: I was baited into it

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo not me. Which is too bad because it would be fun if I did.

* * *

Chapter 2: I was baited into it.

Isshin Kurosaki smiled too himself as he peeked into Ichigo's room. As he suspected Ichigo was still asleep and completely unaware of what was about to happen. With a grin he turned to his two daughters Yuzu and Karin. "Are you two ready?"

"Are you sure we should do this to Ichi-nee?" asked Yuzu.

"Yes we should now lets get this over with." said Karin.

Isshin looked back at her with a stupid grin on his face. "I'm so happy that you have finally decided to take an intrest in your brother's love life with me. Give your father a hu…" Karin punched her father in the face knocking him to the ground.

"I'm only doing this because you promisied to buy me a new soccer ball."

Isshin shoved a piece of tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding. "Ok lets do this."

The two girls walked down stairs and began the normal routine of the morning. Isshin slowly opened the door and walked in. With the a big stupid grin he climbed up on top of Ichigos desk, took a deep breath and….

"**GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOO**!" yelled Isshin Kurosaki flying at his son in a massive elbow drop. Ichigo woke up iimmediately and brought his knees up to his chest. Isshin couldn't stop his momentim and the next sound that was heard in the house was the cracking of ribs. Isshin rolled off Ichigo's knees, "Very good my son you have blocked my flying elbow drop of doom I have nothing left to teach you."

Ichigo looked down at his father with disgust. "How many times do I have to tell you that you should not wake your son up like that." Isshin groaned with pain as his son stepped over him and walked downstairs. Ichigo scratched his head and walked over to the table. He smelled eggs and toast and got hungry and sat down.

"Good morning Ichi-nee," said Yuzu.

"Morning Ichigo," said Karin from the sofa.

"Mornin," said Ichigo.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Yuzu as she put some toast and eggs on a plate.

Ichigo nodded his head and Yuzu sat the plate down in front of him. Before Ichigo could take a bite, Isshin swoop from out of no where and kicked him out of his chair and on to the floor.

"Lazy boys who sleep in all day don't get any food." Ichigo got up and kicked his father across the room.

"Blast you old man can't I eat in peace?" The two of them started to roll around on the ground exchanging kicks and punches. Rukia walked down the stairs and sat down at the table and began to eat Ichigo's food.

"They at it again?" she asked munching on some toast.

Karin flip the channel and nodded her head. "They should stop as soon as Ichi sees that you are eating his food."

"Is my Chappy cartoon on yet?"

"Sorry," said Karin. "They are having a marathon for some stupid space movie." Rukia stabbed at the eggs pretending it was the network executive that had decided not to air Chappy. "How could they do something like…."

"Oi midget that was my breakfest," yelled Ichigo as he held his father in a headlock.

Rukia gave him a wicked grin as she ate the last of the food. "Sorry strawberry, you should have eaten it faster."

"Why I ouata…"

"Ichigo," yelled Isshin. "I thought I raised you better than that. You never threaten a woman. Now apologize to poor Rukia-chan."

Ichigo gave his father an incredulous look. "Apologize to the midget? You're kidding."

Rukia pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes. "It's alright Isshin-san. Even though he calls me names and is mean to me it's not your fault it just… just…" Rukia got up from her chair and ran upstairs crying.

Ichigo sweat droped as Isshin got teary eyed and ran over to the oversized picture of his wife. "I'm sorry Masaki. I have tried my best, but I have raised a no good son who threatens women and doesn't apologize when he insults them."

_I cant believe that they keep falling for her acting. I'm so going to get her for this.,_ thought Ichigo. "Whatever I'm going back to my room," said Ichigo.

As he turned to leave Isshin stepped in front of him. "Ichigo you must apologize to poor Rukia. I order you to take her to a movie, get her something nice to eat, and buy her a gift."

Ichigo pushed past his father. "There is no way I am spending any money on the midget, and I wont take her out." Isshin winked at his daughters and ran over to Ichigo and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm afraid its true then my son." Said Isshin sadly.

"Whats true?"

"The fact that you are mean to women and that in all the time Rukia-chan has been here you haven't once asked her on a date or even put the moves on her can mean only one thing. You are gay," said Isshin sadly.

Ichigo pushed his father off of him. "For the last freaking time I am not gay!"

"Sorry Ichi-nii," said Karin looking up from the sofa. "but I'm starting to agree with the old man." Ichigo looked at his sister completely shocked. "I mean you hang around with girls like Tatski, Inoue, and Rukia, but you never go out."

"That's not true Karin," said Yuzu. "Oni-chan goes out all the time with Chad, Ishida, and Renji… hmmm"

Ichigo hung his head. "Not you guys also."

Karin shrugged. "Sorry, but all the signs point to you being gay."

Isshin sighed and patted Ichigo on the back. "It's alright son, we accept you for what you are. I'm sure that one day you will find that spec…"

"Shut up already," yelled Ichigo punching his father in the jaw. "I'm not gay and I'll prove it." Ichigo picked up his wallet and walked up stairs and open the door to the room that the girls shared. Rukia looked up from the bed she was laying on reading a romance novel. "What do you want?"

"I'm taking you out on a date so get up and lets go." He replied.

"What makes you think I want to go," she asked.

"You don't get a choice in the matter midget now lets go." Rukia glared at him for a second and then turned back to her book. Ichigo waited a few seconds then walked over and to her surprise picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Put me down right now Ichigo!" she yelled punching him in the back.

Ichigo walked down stairs ignoring her yells and punches. "Me and Rukia are going out we'll be home later."

"I'm not going anywhere with you now put me down now or else!"

Isshin opened the front door as Ichigo walked out. "Rukia make sure he treats you to a nice day and if he doesn't, then tell me and we will have a talk." Rukia shot him a glare, which Isshin ignored. "Have fun son and if Rukia-chan ends up knocked up you will make me so…. Owwwww!" Just as Isshin was about to finish his sentence Ichigo bent over and picked up a rock and threw it at his dad hitting him right in the head.

"Shut up you perverted old geezer." Ichigo walked off with a fuming Rukia over his shoulder. Yuzu and Karin came to the door and waved goodbye as Isshin pulled himself off the ground. "Ahh Ichigo my son. You are so easy to fool around with." Isshin turned to his daughters. "My plan worked just as I hoped."

"Grreeaaat," said Karin. "Now lets go get my soccer ball."

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Drinks at Captain's expense

I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does.

Chapter 3: Drinks at Captain's Expense.

The sound of clanking glasses, liquid pouring, and the smell of food being cooked signaled that business was doing great. A waitress walked to a private room in the back and sat down two bottles of sake, a platter of food, and retrieved all of the empty bottles and plates that had been set in a pile. So far they had gone through about five bottles of sake and she knew from experience that several more would be consumed that night and based on the reason they were celebrating she knew that she would be going to re-supply the tavern's stock in the morning, especially since Matsumoto Rangiku was one of the people drinking.

"So Renji how does it feel to be a captain?" asked Matsumoto.

Renji lifted his head off the table and tried to focus in on Matsumoto. "It great. I had barely put on the haroi before a stack of paper work was thrown in my face." He took another drink. "I thought being a Lieutenant was hard, but man I don't know how Captain Kuchiki keeps from going nuts."

"I know what you mean Renji," said Ikkaku. "5th squad has been without a Captain and a Lieutenant for so long their pile is a mile high."

"Poor Ikkaku," said Yumichika. "I'm sure you will find a good Lieutenant to dump all the paper work on while you sleep."

Ikkaku gave his friend a wicked looking grin. "I don't need to look. General Yamamoto said I could pick anyone I wanted to be my Lieutenant so guess who just got promoted."

Yumichika spit out his sake, which hit Hisagi in the face. "Hey watch it," he said wiping his face off with a cloth. Matsumoto and Renji laughed at the surprised look that Yumichika was giving them.

"I don't want to be a Lieutenant," said Yumichika.

"Why not?" asked Matsumoto. She held up her hand and raised her fingers. "You get better pay, more time off, and you don't have to share a room with anyone."

"That's all well and good," said Yumichika. "But a Lieutenant's emblem is so ugly and as such would bring my own beauty down some."

Hisagi shook his head. "Get over yourself already."

Yumichika was about to answer when Matsumoto interrupted him. "So Ikkaku how did the Captain General convince you to become a captain? You always said that you would never take the promotion so you could stay with Captain Zaraki."

Yumichika looked at his friend. "I'm curious also on what they did to convince you."

Ikkaku shifted in his seat for a moment. "When General Yamamoto sent for me, he and Captain Zaraki were waiting in the main meeting room. He explained how we need experienced Captains that could train the new replacements, and that my background with the 11th Division was just what they needed." He paused for a moment and took a drink of sake. "At first I refused and told him that I wanted to serve with and die under the Command of Captain Zaraki."

"That's what you told me when I told you that you could be a captain," said Renji.

Ikkaku smacked Renji in the back of the head. "Don't interrupt the story!"

Renji rubbed the back of his head and glared at Ikkaku. "Fool I was just telling the others that I had heard you say that already."

"If I need your help telling the story I'll ask for it," replied Ikkaku. Renji mumbled something under his breath, which Ikkaku ignored. "Anyway, after I said that Captain Zaraki called me and idiot and said that if I wanted to die under his command do it as a Captain on one of the Captain level missions. I liked the idea of going on more dangerous missions so I accepted."

"That's it?" asked Hisagi. "You took the promotion just so you could be in bigger fights?"

Ikkaku smiled. "That and the new weekly 5th Division vs 11th Division training fights. I told Captain Zaraki that if he was going to make me be a Captain that I was going to make my division stronger than his."

For a moment Matsumoto, Hisagi, Renji, and Yumichika had visions of chaos running rampant as the two division clashed. "I hope Isane and Captain Unohana stocked up on extra bandages," said Hisagi.

"Since my new Division didn't have a Lieutenant Yamamoto let me pick anyone I wanted that was 3rd seat or lower so I decided to bring the one guy in the entire 11th who knew how to do paper work," said Ikkaku.

"So in other words I do all the work and you sit around and do nothing," said Yumichika.

Ikkaku grinned and drank another glass of sake. "Yup."

Rangiku shook her head. "Sorry Yumi, but the bright side is you and Nanao can start a support group for lazy Captains and overworked Lieutenants."

"That's funny," said Hisagi grinning. "Captain Hitsugaya is in a group for overworked Captains with lazy Lieutenants."

Matsumoto gave him an innocent look. "Really? Why would he be in something like that?" Hisagi smacked his forehead as the others laughed.

"I feel sorry for Captain Zaraki," said Renji. "He never could do paper work until Yumichika came along. I wonder who is going to do it now?"

* * *

11th Division Barracks.

Captain Zaraki sneezed on the report that he was writing causing the ink to smear. He looked at the report and a vein popped on his head. "Yachiru I need those copies you were working on."

Yachiru skipped into his office carrying a large stack of papers. "I'm all finished Kenny." Zaraki took the papers from her and looked at them and his face fell. Instead of a report she had doodled pictures of various animals and a chibi version of that stuck up Squad 6 Captain. "Yachiru yer not suppose to…." Zaraki looked up and saw that Yachiru had run off. Zaraki was about to start again when a hell butterfly came into his office and started to buzz around his head demanding his attention. He swatted at it hitting his desk and causing ink to spill on his reports. That was the last straw and with a roar he pulled out his zanpakuto and started to slash his desk and the reports into tiny pieces with a maniacal grin on his face. After he was done he realized what he had done and that he would have to start all over again. With his grin still plastered on his face he walked out the door and into the training area were his men were at. Their screams could be heard miles away.

* * *

Back at the Tavern.

"Did you hear something?" asked Hisagi.

Rangiku looked up from the bowl of noodles she was eating and cocked her head to the side. "I don't hear anything."

"I could have sworn I heard screaming," he said.

"It's just your imagination," said Renji chewing on some food.

"So Renji," said Matsumoto slowly. "Now that you are a Captain do you think Captain Kuchiki will give you permission to court Rukia?"

Renji started to choke on his food and was starting to turn blue as Hisagi slapped him on the back a few times. After he caught his breath he looked down at his food for a moment. "I haven't gotten around to asking him yet."

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi snickered. "Coward," said Ikkaku.

"Yeah, right," said Renji. "The minute I ask Byakuya if I can seek Rukia's hand he'll kill me with Senbonzakura faster than you can say Bankai."

The other all laughed at him. "At least you would die a beautiful death Renji," said Yumichika.

"And I could write your obituary in the paper," said Hisagi. "Killed by Byakuya for asking out Rukia." Everyone burst out in laughter, as Renji turned red from embarrassment.

"You do know if I die you get stuck doing all the paperwork by yourself again Hisagi," said Renji.

Hisagi's eyes widened at the thought of having to tackle the three story tall piles of paper by himself.

The others laughed again at Hisagi's horror. Matsumoto smiled back at Renji. "Well you had better hurry up and ask or someone else might get her before you."

"Keh," said Renji. "There isn't anyone in all of Soul Society who would be stupid enough to do that."

Matsumoto shook her head. "Who said Soul Society?" Renji thought for a moment then his eyes widened to the size of plates. "You don't think Ichigo would…."

"Well she does live in the same house as Ichigo so he gets to spend more time with her than you do."

"But Captain Kuchiki would never allow anything to happen between the two of them," said Renji.

"Captain Kuchiki doesn't live in the real world so how exactly would he stop anything from happening?" asked Matsumoto.

While this was going on the other three were trying as hard as they could not to burst out into laughter.

"Yeah," said Ikkaku trying to hold back a snicker. "For all you know Ichigo could be ravishing her right now and…." Before he could finish his sentence Renji was up and making a run for the door. Yumichika jumped up and grabbed him and forced him to sit down. "Let me go I have to go save Rukia," yelled Renji. Yumichika was having trouble holding him so Hisagi got up to help him.

Matsumoto was laughing so hard that tears started to come to her eyes. "Renji I was kidding now calm down."

Renji turned and gave her an incredulous look. "Calm down? Ichigo could be…"

"This is Ichigo were talking about," said Matsumoto.

Renji stopped struggling and remembered when Yoruichi told them about the time she had shown Ichigo her true form and how he turned his head in embarrassment and also the time Rangiku had tried to bribe him to let her stay at his house by showing off her boobs.

"You're right," said Renji. "Heh, I doubt he would know what to do if anything happened. He is so innocent and clueless it's almost sad that they want him to be a Captain."

"They plan on making Ichigo a Captain," said Rangiku surprised by this. "But he is still alive."

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't matter. All I know is that after the meeting and our promotions we discussed the Third Squad Captain's chair and it was Captain Ukitake's idea to offer Ichigo the job after his final year at school."

"So Ukitake recommended him what about the other five?" asked Hisagi.

"After Ukitake said that, me and Ikkaku here seconded it," said Renji. "Zaraki was thrilled because it would give him a way to fight Ichigo whenever he wanted, Captain Kyoraku did because Ukitake had been the one to recommend it, and Captain Hitsugaya."

"And here I though Shiro-chan hated Ichigo," said Rangiku.

"What about the last three?" asked Hisagi. "They still needed three more Captains to vote."

"Captain Unohana, Captain Komamura, and Captain Soi Fon," said Ikkaku. "They gave their support."

"So Ichigo is going to be a Captain," said Rangiku.

"General Yamamoto still has the last word," said Renji. "He dismissed us until he reached a decision."

"I'm sure he will," Rangiku. "He beat Aizen and saved all of Soul Society."

"True, but then again Byakuya did stay behind at the General's request so what ever those two are talking about…." Renji trailed off as a knock came at the door and the waitress came in.

"Did you find everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes we did," said Rangiku.

"That's great he is you bill please see us again soon." The waitress left and Rangiku looked at the bill folded it and passed it to Ikkaku. "You and Renji are paying," she said getting up and heading for the door with Hisagi and Yumichika.

"Why us?" asked Renji.

"Because you are Captains and you get paid more than us," said Yumichika as he and the others walked out.

Ikkaku unfolded the paper and his jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

Renji looked at it and then slammed his head into the table. "There goes my paycheck." He took a closer look at it and he and Ikkaku saw the same thing. Most of it was Rangiku's food.

"**Matsumoto**!" they both yelled.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, school hit me with essays and mid-terms and halloween party planning took up time as well. I hope you like the story so far, this chapter was just spur of the moment so if it seems messed up.... it is ;) R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Silent Confessions

A/N I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 4: Silent Confessions.

Ichigo let out a silent groan of pain as Rukia's elbow smashed into the back of his head. "I'm not going to say it again Kurosaki Ichigo," yelled Rukia. "Put me down now or I'm going to kill you."

Sighing to himself Ichigo put Rukia down in front of him then crossed his arms. "There are you happy now midget?"

Rukia smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress the pulled back her leg and kicked Ichigo right in the shin. Ichigo dropped to the ground and grabbed his shin biting back the pain in his leg. "Now I'm happy," said Rukia.

"What did you do that for midget," said Ichigo getting up from the ground.

"That's what you get for carrying me like that," said Rukia. "I'm not a gym bag you can sling around on your shoulders."

"What was I suppose to do?" asked Ichigo.

"You could have asked if I wanted to go," said Rukia.

"I did ask remember?"

"You could have asked _nicely_," said Rukia.

"And you could have just come with me without making a scene," said Ichigo. "You should have gotten up and said, (Ichigo clasped his hands together and in a girly voice) Oh Ichigo I'm so glad you asked me."

Rukia glared at him. "I would have if you had come in and said in a nice and sincere; Rukia, would you go see a movie with me, like you were suppose to."

"What made you think I was going to do that?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia just glared at him for a moment then turned her head. "Forget about it," said Rukia. "I guess you don't understand." Ichigo was about to reply when a growl came from his stomach. "That's what you get for skipping breakfast, Ichigo," said Rukia with a smile.

"I didn't skip breakfast you ate it," said Ichigo. Rukia stuck out her tongue and started to walk away. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Ichigo looked at her strangely as she walked off then with a mental shrug started to walk after her.

* * *

Rukia glanced at Ichigo as the two of the walked along the sidewalk towards the area where most of the restaurants were located. She didn't know when it happened or how it happened, but somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with Ichigo. The problem with this was that she had no way to tell him that she loved him without making a total fool out of herself. The only way she felt to tell him that she loved him without hurting her pride, and as a member of the Kuchiki Clan her pride was considerable, she had to get him to tell her that he loved her. At first she had wanted to ask Orihime, but even though she had started to date Ishida, she still hadn't completely gotten over Ichigo yet so asking her would be awkward. She did not want to tell any of her friends in the Shinigami Women's Association, because it would not take long for word to get out via Rangiku's over sized mouth to get all across the Soul Society and to the ears of her brother. That would really make him happy to the point that he would come to the real world to congragulate Ichigo… as he used Senbonzakura to gut him. With all those options closed off she thought that she would be on her own on this, but help had come in the most unlikely form of Isshin Kurosaki. Rukia smiled to herself at his reaction when she had blurted out that she was in love with his son. He immediately went to the life-sized picture of his wife and started yelling about how a girl had fallen for his stupid idiot of a son and that despite knowing he was an idiot still liked him. After she finally gotten him calmed down he told her not to worry he would take care of everything, which resulted on the date she was on right now.

"Hey midget where do you want to eat?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia snapped out of her reverie and looked around at the various restaurants and thought about it for a second. "How about that hamburger place?" said Rukia pointing at the nearby McDonalds.

"Sounds good," said Ichigo. The two of them walked in and got in line. Rukia was looking at the menu when something caught her eye. It was a display case that was advertising the toys that came with the happy meals. Inside much to Rukia's delight were five different kinds of Chappy the Rabbit toys.

"Ichigo, I want five happy meals," said Rukia.

Ichigo gave her a questioning look "Why do you want five happy meals?" Rukia pointed at the display case and Ichigo saw the reason. "No way I'm I going to buy you five happy meals just so you can get that stupid rabbit toy."

Rukia punched him in the arm. "Chappy is not stupid."

"I'm still not going to buy you five happy meals," said Ichigo rubbing his arm.

Rukia crossed her arms and gave him a sinister smile. "That's okay Ichigo. I'll just go home right now and tell your dad that you left me to go hang out with Chad, Ishida, and Renji. I'm sure he will understand that his son would rather stick around a bunch of _guys _instead of a pretty girl."

"Welcome to McDonalds can I take your order?" said the cashier.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Five happy meals please," said Ichigo. "And could you make sure that all the toys are different?"

The cashier nodded and went back to tell the person making the food.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "I'm only doing this because of what you said."

"Don't worry Ichigo," said Rukia. "I wont tell your dad that you ran off with the guys."

Ichigo gave her a smile as he picked up the tray of food. "That wasn't what I was talking about." He walked off to find a table as Rukia stood there for a moment thinking until it came to her. She blushed slightly and thought _He just said I was pretty_.

"Oi midget hurry up before it gets cold," yelled Ichigo. A vein popped on Rukia's head as she stomped over to him punched him in the ribs. Rukia sat down and began to eat her food as Ichigo rubbed his side.

"What was that for?" said Ichigo.

"You're an idiot," said Rukia as she pulled out one of the toys and unwrapped it. "Oh and Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked up from his food. "Yeah?"

Rukia leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." Rukia went back to her Chappy toy as Ichigo got a confused look on his face that slowly settled into a smile.

* * *

Sorry That I took so long to update, some stuff happened that caused me problems but now they are over and I should update sooner. I know this chapter is short, but I hope the next one will be longer. As always thanks for reading, and please review. FYI the flu sucks.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy With Chappy

Chapter 5: Happy with Chappy

Ichigo watched as Rukia started to arrange her new Chappy toys in a row from favorite to least favorite for the fifth time. He still did not understand when or how it happened, but somehow he had fallen in love with Rukia Kuchiki. He had tried to deny his feelings for her and for a while it had worked. The person that made him finally accept his feelings for Rukia had been of all people Orihime. It was after the Winter War and it was a conversation that Ichigo knew was coming but not the results that he expected.

Ichigo stood on top of a building and watched as the shinigami all celebrated the end of the war. He saw Rukia talking to Rangiku and smiled to himself.

"There was a time I would have given anything for you to smile like that for me."

Ichigo turned and saw Orihime standing behind him. She walked over and stood next to him and took a deep breath.

"Ichigo I want to tell you something," said Orihime. "I love you."

Ichigo sighed. "Orihime, I'm sorry but…" started Ichigo.

Orihime held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish. I love you and I always will. But I've come to realize that I love you as a friend not as a lover."

"What changed?" asked Ichigo.

"Ishida," she answered.

"Ishida?" said Ichigo with a surprised look. "How did that happen?"

"It just happened," said Orihime shaking her head. "Besides, I know you love Rukia."

"What makes you say that?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime smiled and shook her head. "The way you get depressed when she is gone and how you smile when she comes back. The way you look whenever she's around, and how you go nuts whenever Renji comes around her."

Ichigo sighed and looked back at Rukia. "I guess I do love her," admitted Ichigo.

Orihime gave Ichigo a smile. "Then you better find a way to tell her."

Ichigo smiled and gave Orihime a hug. "Thanks Orihime."

Ichigo snapped out of his daydream when the clicking from Rukia messing with the toys became louder. He waited for a second hoping that she would stop, but the clicking continued. _'I love you Rukia,'_ thought Ichigo. _'But right now you are really being irritating.' _

"Will you cut that out already," said Ichigo. "That is really getting annoying."

Rukia looked up from her toys. "Be quiet, Ichigo. I'm trying to decide which one I like the most."

"Decide later, we have to get to the movies," said Ichigo looking at his watch.

Rukia sighed and put all the toys in a plastic bag given to her by the cashier as Ichigo threw away the trash. The movie theater was just a few blocks down inside the mall. They got in line and as Rukia messed with one of the Chappy toys Ichigo looked at the list of movies that were playing. As he was looking at the list of movies, Ichigo noticed a poster off to the side that read; Now Playing, The Adventures of Chappy and Friends.

'_Oh no,'_ thought Ichigo. _'If Rukia sees that…'_

"Ichigo, I don't believe it," said Rukia pointing at the poster. "It's a Chappy movie."

"No way am I going to see a Chappy movie," said Ichigo firmly. "I would rather spit in Kenpachi's eye than go see a movie about that stupid rabbit."

Rukia gave Ichigo a smirk then as loud as she could started to cry. "It's okay Ichigo," she said. "I understand if you don't want to take your poor girlfriend to see a movie she likes after I did all those things for you yesterday." Ichigo tried to calm her down, but Rukia wouldn't listen and several people started to stare at them.

Sighing to himself Ichigo walked up to the ticket counter. "Two tickets to the Chappy movie." The guy at the ticket counter snickered as he handed the two tickets to Ichigo. Ichigo banged his fist on the glass in front of the guy causing him to jump back a little in his seat.

"Hurry up Ichigo," said Rukia. "All of the good seats will be taken if we don't hurry up." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the theater entrance.

"Trust me Rukia," said Ichigo. "No one is going to watch this stupid movie."

Rukia turned around and kicked Ichigo in the shin. "For the last time Chappy is not stupid."

Rukia grabbed a limping Ichigo and lead him into the theater. Ichigo looked around and saw only a handful of people, mostly small children, sitting down. They sat down in the middle of the theater.

"I'm going to go get some drinks and popcorn," said Ichigo.

Rukia arched an eyebrow. "Ok, but if you try to run, I'll hunt you down."

Ichigo grunted and got up and went to go get the food. When he got back in, he saw someone talking to Rukia.

"So how about baby," said the guy. "You wanna ditch this kiddy flick and go somewhere more private?"

"I'm with someone else right now," said Rukia. "And unless you want him to rip your arms off I suggest that you leave." The guy didn't get the hint, and grabbed Rukia's arm. It was at that point Ichigo took one of the drinks and threw it at the guy hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Ichigo coming at him doing his best impression of Kenpachi Zaraki's grin.

"You're going to regret that punk," said the guy. "No one does that to Ken Tamaki."

"Guess I'm no one then," said Ichigo cracking his knuckles.

Tamaki was about to throw a punch when at that moment one of the ushers came into the theater. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," said Ken as he lowered his fist.

"Yeah I'm sure," said the usher. "I think you need to leave now." Ken shrugged his shoulders and as he walked out he passed Ichigo and whispered. "This isn't over."

The usher followed him as Ichigo just scowled at Ken as he sat down next to Rukia. "I should have hit him."

"If you had done that you would have gotten us kicked out and we would have missed the movie," said Rukia.

Ichigo groaned and smacked himself in the head. "If I had known that I would have."

Rukia thumped him in the head. "You shouldn't have thrown your drink," said Rukia. "Now what are you going to drink?"

Ichigo shrugged. "That's alright," he said. "I'll just drink some of yours."

Rukia held the drink close to her chest. "I'm not going to share," she said.

"Fine," said Ichigo. "I guess you don't get any of the popcorn." Rukia was about to reply when the lights dimmed and the previews started. Rukia's eyes immediately went to the screen. Ichigo settled himself into the seat and held out the popcorn to Rukia. She smiled at him and handed her drink to him and gave him another smile and turned back to the screen. Ichigo sighed as the opening theme song started and watched as he went head first into his own personal hell, all because he couldn't say no to the midget.

* * *

_Go off, thought Ichigo as he held his shinigami badge. Go off, Go off, __**Go off**__. _

"_It's not going to go off no matter how much you beg it King," said Hichigo._

"_What do you want?" asked Ichigo._

"_Normally, I would fight you for control of your body, but not today," replied the Hollow._

"_What's stopping you?" asked Ichigo itching for a fight to take his mind off the movie._

"_Making you sit though this godforsaken movie is worse than anything I could ever do to you," said the Hollow. "Have fun King, hahahaha." The Hollow faded to the back of Ichigo's mind leaving Ichigo alone again._

'_Hey old man Zangetsu,' thought Ichigo. 'I was thinking about…'_

'_I'm not going to talk to you Ichigo,' said Zangetsu._

'_Why not?" asked Ichigo. _

'It's not polite to ignore a lady when you are on a date with her,' said Zangetsu and he to vanished.

Ichigo sighed and started to drum his fingers on the armrest of his seat. As he sat there fidgeting in his seat, he felt a hand slip into his and fingers interlock with his. He turned his head and to his surprise saw Rukia smiling at him. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

"Thanks," said Rukia. Ichigo felt a calmness come over him and a warmness creep into his chest. Happy Ichigo settled down and watched as Chappy and his friends got out of another easily escapable situation. _'I really hate that stupid Rabbit,' thought Ichigo happily._

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope to update really soon and I don't own Bleach. Anyway I hope all of you had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. As always thanks for reading a please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Goings on

Chapter 6: Goings on.

Captain Ukitake looked at the devastation that was once the 11th Division barracks and shook his head. All around him members of the 4th Division were running around carrying members of Zaraki's division on stretchers off towards the ICUs back at the 4th Division hospital. He spotted the 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana directing her subordinates and walked over to her.

"What happened here?" asked Ukitake.

Unohana gave him a weary smile. "It seems my fear of what would happen if Ikkaku and Zaraki had their training fights came true."

Ukitake looked at her in amazement. "They did all of this?"

Unohana nodded her head. "Yes and in one night too." Unohana sighed. "The damage at the 5th Division Barracks is worse. My Division is doing its best, but we are overwhelmed. Its seems in their zeal Zaraki and Ikkaku left few men able to move."

Ukitake smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll lend you my Division." Ukitake turned around and cupped his hand around his mouth. "Kiyone, Sentaro!"

Before he lowered his hand his Co-3rd seats and temporary Lieutenant appeared.

"Yes sir?" said Kiyone and Sentaro.

"I want you two to mobilize the Division and help the 4th Division. I'm placing the Division under Captain Unohana's command."

Kiyone stood up quickly. "You can leave it to me sir," she said. "I'll get the whole Division mobilized in a few minutes."

Sentaro stood up even faster than Kiyone and pushed her behind him. "No leave it to me sir," he said. "I'll get the Division mobilized in one minute."

Kiyone put her hand on Sentaro's head and pushed him down. "I'll get them mobilized faster sir and I'll get more of the injured to the 4th Division that the old goat here."

Sentaro grabbed Kiyone by the feet and flipped her on her back. "Don't listen to this nag," he said. "I'll get more men to the Hospital while Kiyone faints from the sight of all the blood." The two of them started to wrestle around and Ukitake was about to stop them when Unohana stepped forward and gave them her "smile". When Kiyone and Sentaro saw this they stopped and stood at attention. "I thank you for your help," said Unohana sweetly. "If you would please get started we have much to do."

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison. Kiyone and Sentaro both left and headed to the 13th Division Barracks.

Ukitake rubbed the back of his head. "You have got to tell me how you do that," he said.

Unohana smiled at Ukitake. "Someday maybe." She gave Ukitake a bow. "Thank you for your help."

Ukitake returned the bow. "No problem. If you will excuse me, I have to get to the 6th Division."

"Byakuya found out about Rukia's promotion to your Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Yes he did," said Ukitake. "He tried to block it, but General Yamamoto overruled him."

"I see," said Unohana.

"Captain Unohana," said a 4th Division member. "Captain Zaraki is giving us trouble again."

Unohana gave out a sigh. "I will talk with you later Captain Ukitake," she said. With that she went into the 11th Division to tend to the volatile Captain Zaraki.

Ukitake stayed long enough to give some final orders to his Division and then continued on his way to the 6th Division. As he came up to the 9th Division he saw Renji approach him.

"Hello Captain Abarai," said Ukitake.

"Hello Captain Ukitake," said Renji. He gestured to the members of the 4th and 13th Divisions that were running back and forth with the wounded and empty stretchers. "Don't suppose you know what's going on?"

"Zaraki and Ikkaku have begun their Cross Divisional Training," said Ukitake.

Renji winced in mock pain. "Ouch," he said. "I bet Captain Unohana is overwhelmed. Is that why I see the 13th Division helping out."

"Yeah," said Ukitake. "I was on my way to see Byakuya when I saw the damage at the 11th so I offered her my Division to help until they were done." Ukitake stretched his arms. "Here is some advice you need to know Renji. Always be nice and help the Captain of the 4th Division. That way when you get hurt, they are more willing and a lot more gentle when they are healing you."

Renji nodded his head in agreement. "Captain Ukitake can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Ukitake. "What is on your mind?"

Renji looked down at the ground then back up at Ukitake. "Rukia."

Realization came across Ukitake's face. "Ahh."

"I always said that when I became a Captain that I would march into Byakuya's office and demand the right to marry Rukia."

Ukitake looked Renji up and down and smiled. "I don't see any flower petal shaped holes in you so I assume that you haven't asked yet."

"I was going to, but Rukia has spent so much time in the real world that…" said Renji.

"You're worried that she may have started to fall for Ichigo," finished Ukitake.

Renji nodded his head. "Did she say anything to you the last time she were here?" he asked.

Ukitake thought for a moment. "She didn't say anything to me," he said. "If she did say anything I would think she would talk to Rangiku or Nanao."

"I can't ask them because they can't keep their mouths shut," said Renji. "Nanao would keep it a secret, but Rangiku would tell everyone and once Byakuya found out he would make sure I would never get the chance to ask Rukia to marry me."

"And on top of this your afraid that you will lose her to Ichigo who doesn't care what Byakuya thinks," said Ukitake. Renji nodded his head. Ukitake patted Renji on the back. "Don't worry about it Renji," said Ukitake. "Rukia is over a hundred years old, I doubt she is going to get involved with a boy who isn't even twenty yet."

Renji smiled. "You're right," he said. "I forget that Kurosaki is still a kid." Renji let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry if I bothered you."

Ukitake smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I have to be going, I've still got to talk to Byakuya about Rukia's promotion to my Lieutenant."

Renji's eyes lit up. "You mean she is a Lieutenant now?" Ukitake nodded his head. "That's great. That means she will have to spend more time here in the Soul Society. I'm going to make dinner reservations to celebrate her promotion." Renji ran back into his division and Ukitake continued his walk to the 6th Division.

Earlier that day…

Byakuya took a sip of his tea and grimaced it was cold. He had spent most of his day trying to block Rukia's promotion to Lieutenant. Normally they would have given into his arguments and they would not promote her. Now with many new shinigami being brought in to bolster the decimated ranks, Yamamoto had approved the promotion in order to train the new shinigami. Everyone knew that he had kept blocking the promotion to make sure she did not get dangerous missions. Few knew that he had promised his wife Hispana that he would protect Rukia. He knew deep down in his heart he had failed Hisana by allowing Rukia's execution go as far as it did. After that he had made a promise to himself that he would do anything to make sure Rukia would stay safe. Anything.

A knock came at his door. "Enter," he said.

The door opened hesitantly and his new Lieutenant came in, Momo Hinamori. "Captain Byakuya the visitor you have been waiting for has arrived," she said.

Byakuya nodded his head. "Show him in," he said.

Hinamori nodded then looked at his tea. "Would you like a fresh cup sir?" she asked.

"That will not be necessary," he said. "I am not to be disturbed while I talk to this person."

"Yes sir," said Hinamori. She left to go show the person that Byakuya wanted to meet into his office. While he did approve of Renji's promotion, he had not happy with the choice of his replacement. It had been decided that Lieutenant Hinamori was not at fault for what happened with Aizen and she had in fact helped in his downfall. She was allowed to keep her rank, but General Yamamoto on the advice of Captain Unohana decided that it would be best if the moved her out of the 5th Division and pair her with a Captain that she would be less likely to grow attracted to. The first choice had been to send her to the 12th Division, but Mayuri Kurotsuchi refused citing that he had a Lieutenant and did not want to take on a mental case. So it was decided that she would become Renji's replacement. Byakuya took another sip of his tea and frowned. _'Maybe I should have taken her up on her offer for a new cup,' he thought._ Now after several weeks Byakuya came to the conclusion that she was a _better_ Lieutenant than Renji had been. Hinamori was always on time, she got her paperwork done on time, and she did not come in drunk or with a hangover. The most important thing was that she managed to keep that little hellion Yachiru from bothering him. That reason alone was enough for Byakuya to give her a raise in pay and some extra time off.

The door opened and Hinamori held it open for Byakuya's visitor. "Lord Akashiya," said Byakuya evenly.

"Lord Kuchiki," said Akashiya coming into the office followed by a robed figure. "For what reason have you asked me here?"

"Lieutenant," said Byakuya. "See to it that we will not be disturbed." Hinamori nodded her head and gave a fleeting glance at Lord Akashiya then left shutting the door behind her. The robed figure turned and looked at Akashiya who waved him out.

"That's a pretty one there," said Akashiya glancing at the door. "If I was few hundred years younger I would most certainly have some fun there."

Byakuya felt some anger rise in his gut at the suggestive comment. "I would appreciate if you did not talk about my Lieutenant in that manner."

Akashiya gave a slight bow. "My apologies," he said. "Please forgive an old man and his fantasies." Byakuya gestured to the seat in front of his desk and Lord Akashiya sat down. "Why have you asked me here Kuchiki?"

"I wish to discuss an alliance between our two clans," said Byakuya.

Surprise registered on Akashiya's face and he leaned forward in his chair. "This should be interesting," he said.

An hour later the doors opened and the two of them stepped out of Byakuya's office.

"I'll being to make the necessary arrangements," said Lord Akashiya.

"I will take care of the arrangements with my Clan," said Byakuya. "I will send the messages and tell the elders of this."

Akashiya nodded his head. "I'll contact you soon," he said with a bow.

Byakuya flanked by Hinamori escorted Akashiya and his unnamed bodyguard out. Before he left Akashiya turned to Momo. "I hope to see you again soon young lady," said Akashiya smiling. "Perhaps lunch sometime?"

Momo's eyes widened. "I.. uhh.. I mean to say," she sputtered. Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder causing Hinamori to blush and gave Akashiya a hard look. "As I said earlier," said Byakuya. Akashiya smiled gave another bow and left.

Hinamori looked up at Byakuya "What happened?" she asked.

"Think nothing of it," he said. "I'm expecting Captain Ukitake soon please wait here for him."

Hinamori gave him a smile. "Yes sir," she said. Byakuya felt his heart skip a beat at her smile, but he suppressed his feelings and looked at the back of Akashiya as he walked down the street.

'_Anything,' he thought._

_

* * *

_I'd like to thank everyone who is reading my fic. I've gotten a ton of positive feed back and I'm enjoying writing this. I hope to update a lot more often. Thanks for reading and please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7: RIP Chappy

Chapter 7: R.I.P Chappy

Captain Ukitake walked up to the 6th Division laughing to himself thinking back a few seconds ago when he passed the 8th Division Barracks and Shunsui had come out with two jugs of sake. Shunsui was about to walk over to him when Nanao had come out after him and dragged him back into the Barracks hitting him in the head with her fan. Ukitake couldn't make out what she had said, but it was probably about the fact that Shunsui was already drunk and running around naked. That whole thing would keep Ukitake laughing for a week.

"Ahh that never gets old," he said to himself. He came up to the gate and saw Hinamori seemingly lost in thought with one of her hands on her shoulder. She was so lost in thought that she did not even see him walk right up to her. "Good evening Lieutenant Hinamori."

Hinamori jumped about twenty feet in the air. "I'm sorry Captain Ukitake," she said. "I was just thinking about something."

Ukitake gave a small chuckle. "That's alright," he said. "I do that too sometimes. I am surprised that Captain Kuchiki has his Lieutenant on guard duty. Is he treating you badly?"

Hinamori shook her head. "Everything is going great," she said. "Byakuya has been really nice to me."

"Byakuya?" said Ukitake raising an eyebrow.

Hinamori's eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean Captain Kuchiki is being really nice to me," she said. "He even gave me a nice pay raise and some time off next week."

"He did all of that for you?" asked Ukitake crossing his arms. "You must have done something to really impress him."

Hinamori shrugged her shoulders. "All I did was keep Yachiru from bothering him for the past couple of weeks."

"How did you manage that?" he asked.

Hinamori looked around and in a low whisper. "Is Yachiru around?"

Ukitake concentrated for a moment and sensed Yachiru's Spirital Energy around the 11th Division Barracks. "It seems that she is with her Division," he said.

Satisfied that Yachiru was not around she leaned close to Ukitake and whispered. "I found a storage room behind the 10th Division that is full of candy," she said. "I just take a few bags out of it at the beginning of the week and whenever she shows up, I give her one in exchange for her not bothering him."

"So that's what Toshiro does with all that candy I give him," said Ukitake glumly. "I thought he ate it."

Hinamori patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It gets used to help Byakuya maintain…" Realizing she had said Byakuya's name again she stopped. "I did it again didn't I?"

Ukitake gave a short laugh. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't tell him about the slip during our meeting. Speaking of which…"

"Oh that's right," said Hinamori. "Captain Kuchiki is expecting you."

She opened the door and lead Ukitake towards Byakuya's office. Ukitake watched her and smiled. She seemed to have made a full recovery both physical and mental, and she also seemed to have adjusted to her new division. Her and Byakuya seemed to be getting along from all accounts. The only thing that worried him was that she seemed to have fallen for Byakuya. That normally wouldn't be a problem due to the fact that most if not all of the unattached female shinigami would give anything to spend time with him, and Hinamori had landed the one spot that all of the other women would kill for, but she had done the same thing with Aizen and when he "died" she became an emotional wreck. She had been placed under Byakuya's command in order to prevent that from happening again, but it look like she was showing the signs of a crush. He doubted Byakuya would reciprocate her feelings, because he did not want Hinamori hurt again. Sighing to himself he glanced at a very happy Hinamori and said a silent prayer that she didn't get her heart broken by the notoriously cold Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya looked up as the door opened and Captain Ukitake and Hinamori stepped in.

"Captain Ukitake," said Byakuya giving a slight bow of the head in greeting.

"Hey Byakuya," said Ukitake in a cheerful voice as he sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"I wish a moment of your time," he said. "Lieutenant Hinamori would you please leave us for a moment."

Hinamori nodded her head. "Yes sir," she said. "I will bring you both some tea. I'm sure after a long walk Captain Ukitake would like something to drink, and your tea has gotten cold by now."

"Thank you," said Byakuya. Hinamori gave Byakuya a smile as she left and Ukitake noticed a slight tug at the corner of Byakuya's mouth. That was a huge emotional outburst for him.

"It's nice to see you and Hinamori are getting along," said Ukitake.

"She is an efficient Lieutenant," said Byakuya. "More so then Captain Abarai was during his time here."

Ukitake laughed. "Well I'm glad to see you have gotten along better than you had originally thought."

"Indeed," agreed Byakuya. "I am most pleased with Hinamori's ability as my Lieutenant."

"I'm worried that she may fall for you," said Ukitake mentally noting that he said her name without the rank in front. "I would hate to see her get heartbroken Byakuya, so it may be prudent to define your relationship with her."

Byakuya seemed to hesitate at Ukitake's words and was about to say something when there came a knock came at the door and it opened up.

"I've got the tea ready," said Hinamori coming in rather quickly with a porcelain tea set in her hands. She sat down a steaming cup in front of Ukitake and handed a cup to Byakuya. Ukitake noticed that _his _hand seemed to linger on Hinamori's for a moment longer than necessary.

"Thank you," said Byakuya warmly.

Hinamori smiled at him and took his empty cup from before and left. Ukitake looked at the two of them as he sipped his tea and pretended not to notice. He wanted to question Byakuya's actions, but he decided it would be better to take a wait and see approach. He should ask Rukia to keep an eye on her brother next time she was here.

"I know why you asked me here," said Ukitake setting his cup down. "I won't change my mind about Rukia's promotion."

"I know that," said Byakuya. "Despite my protests to General Yamamoto, he as already signed the orders and his word is final on the matter. That is not why I asked you here."

Ukitake couldn't hide his surprise. "Then why did you ask me here?" said Ukitake. "If you were board and wanted someone to talk to, Shunsui could have used the extra drinking partner."

"As tempting as that sounds," said Byakuya in a tone that suggested otherwise. "That is not why I asked you here." Byakuya opened his desk and pulled out a letter that had the Kuchiki Clan seal on the front. "I would like you to give this message to Rukia when you see her in the Living World."

"Why have me deliver it?" asked Ukitake. "Why don't you go and get her? Or couldn't you have a servant or Subordinate do that?"

"I can not go because I have pressing needs here and the message itself is very sensitive," said Byakuya. "I can trust your discretion on private matters while a servant or subordinate may slip up." He handed it to Ukitake who put it in his robes. "Thank you for your help."

"So the only reason you asked me here was to deliver a message?" he asked.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. "There are many things I need to discuss with you," said Byakuya. "But it will wait until you get back."

Ukitake gave him a quizzical look then sighed. "You Nobles are nothing but trouble you know that?" said Ukitake. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "I have to go. Whenever you wish to talk about what's _really_ on you mind feel free to ask me."

Byakuya cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

A knock came at the door and Hinamori opened it and came in. "Captain Ukitake, a hell-butterfly just reported that the Sekai Gate is ready."

"Thanks Momo," said Ukitake. He turned to Byakuya. "Hey, you've really kept poor Hinamori here late. You should take her to dinner since I'm sure the mess halls are closed."

Hinamori looked surprised. "That's not necessary," she said. "I'm not hungry right now."

Ukitake walked over and patted her on the back. "Nonsense," he said. "It's only fitting that you get rewarded for staying here as long as you have on our account."

"But I, I mean I would," sputtered Hinamori.

Ukitake turned back to Byakuya whose eyes at this point were as wide as dinner plates. "Don't take her to a cheap place either," he said as he walked out. With his back turned he waved by. "I'll see the two of you later."

With that Ukitake walked out on a stunned Byakuya and a sputtering Hinamori. He stepped out and began walking to the Gate. It seemed that the notoriously cold Byakuya had begun to thaw out at the hands of Momo Hinamori. Ukitake stopped and turned around and saw Byakuya and Hinamori walk out of the 6th Division barracks together. Ukitake smiled and continued his trip. '_I hope it works out,'_ he thought.

Ken Tamaki watched the front of the movie theater waiting for a certain guy to come out. He knew the movie would last about an hour and a half, so he took the time to gather a couple of his friends. He looked over and the two of them drinking something and smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Hey Tamaki," said one of the guys. "Has he come out yet?"

"Not yet," he said. "I'll tell you when he does."

"I hope this ends soon," said the other goon. "I have more important things to do then stand outside a theater just so you can get payback on a guy."

Tamaki was about to reply when he spotted the guy and his girlfriend coming out and heading towards the park. "There he is," he hissed. "Lets go."

"You see it was a great movie," said Rukia triumphantly. "I can't wait until the sequel."

Ichigo looked at her in mock horror. "You mean their going to make another?"

Rukia gave an enthusiastic nod. "They have to," she said. "At the end of the credits it showed the evil anti-Chappy laughing and plotting his revenge."

Ichigo closed his eyes remembering Rukia demanding that they wait until the end of the credits incase there was a secret ending scene. "I really hate that rabbit."

Ichigo opened his eyes and was surprise to be face to face with one of Rukia's Chappy toys. "How could you hate something this cute?" asked Rukia shaking it.

Ichigo caught her hand and pulled her a little closer to him. "It's easy when something that is beautiful is standing right in front of you." Rukia blushed as her and Ichigo started to lean towards each other. He could feel her breath on his lips when he stopped.

"Ichigo," said Rukia.

"You can sense them too," he said. Rukia nodded and Ichigo pulled away and turned around putting Rukia between him and the unknown threat.

"Well, well, well," said Tamaki stepping out from behind a tree. "Fancy meeting you here."

Ichigo frowned. "What do you want?" he asked.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I don't know," he said tapping his chin as if in thought. "How about two litters of your blood, a couple of teeth, about three square feet of your skin, and about ten minutes with your girlfriend."

Ichigo growled and took a step forward when he was blindsided by the two guys Tamaki brought with him as the three of them fought Tamaki walked up behind Rukia.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Rukia. She ran towards him but was caught by Tamaki who held her arms behind her back causing Rukia to drop her bag of Chappy toys. She struggled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Please struggle," said Tamaki. "It makes it more fun." Laughing he pushed her causing her to land on the ground. Tamaki walked towards her when his foot hit her bag of Chappy toys that had spilled out. Frowning he looked down and sneered. "Stupid toys," he said. He heard Rukia gasp so he laughed again as he raised his foot and smashed all of them into pieces.

"That was stupid," said Ichigo.

Surprised Tamaki turned around and saw his two friends unconscious and bleeding lying on the ground. "How did you do that," he said pointing.

Ichigo dusted his pants off and looked down at the two guys and shrugged. Tamaki sneered at Ichigo and spat on the ground. This was not going like it was suppose to.

"I said that was stupid," repeated Ichigo.

"What was stupid?" he asked eyeing Ichigo carefully as he raised his arms in a defensive posture.

"You shouldn't have smashed her Chappy dolls," said Ichigo smiling. "Now your gonna pay for it."

"Oh and what are you going to do?" said Tamaki mockingly. "You may have beaten them, but I'm a lot tougher."

Ichigo snickered and shook his head. "It's not what I'm going to do to you," he said pointing behind Tamaki. "It's what _she's_ going to do to you."

Tamaki frowned and turned around and got his first look at the horror that he had awakened. Rukia was on her feet her eyes had a glare that if looks could kill Tamaki would have been at heaven's gate at that moment.

"You are going to pay for all of this," said Rukia slowly walking forward.

Tamaki backed up and started to sputter out an apology, but he was so scared he had trouble forming words. "I'm sorry," said Tamaki meekly.

"Sorry?" said Rukia. "I was having the best evening in my life and you ruined it. Sorry is not going to cut it." Rukia ran at Tamaki and the last thing he remembered about that night was a small fist flying at his face and a sudden impact.

Ichigo winced at an audible crack as Rukia gave Tamaki a final kick in the ribs. "Are you done yet?"

Rukia nodded her head and walked over to her Chappy toys. "There all broken," she said sadly as she knelt down to collect the pieces.

Ichigo knelt down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said.

Rukia picked up the pieces and put them back in the bag. "We should bury them," she said.

Ichigo fell over from the shock. "You have got to be kidding me," he said. "That is the…" He was about to say that it was a stupid idea when he glanced over at the still unmoving body of Tamaki and suddenly had images of him lying down next to him in a similar state. Sighing, Ichigo got up and held out a hand for Rukia. "Where do you want to bury them?" he asked not believing that he was going along with this.

Rukia smiled at him and took his hand and got up. "This way," she said heading deeper into the park still holding his hand. They came to a garden that was covered in different kinds of flowers. Ichigo used his hand to dig a hole in the soft dirt and Rukia laid the Chappy toys into the "grave".

Ichigo covered the grave as Rukia stuck a little stick at the head of the grave. "Thanks for doing this for me Ichigo," she said.

Ichigo dusted his hands off and smiled and offered his arm. Rukia took it and the two of them started to walk out of the park. Ichigo looked down at Rukia who was leaning on his arm as they walked. "I'm sorry about tonight," he said.

Rukia looked up at him in surprise. "Sorry for what?" she asked. "Ichigo I had the best time of my life."

"Really?" he asked.

Rukia nodded her head. "Yeah," she said. "Of course if your Dad hadn't forced you at gun point you would have lived a life of a gay bachelor."

A vein popped on Ichigo's head and he looked down at her. "For the last time I am not…"

Ichigo was surprised when Rukia put her hand on his mouth and leaned up forcing him eye level with her. She removed her hand and placed behind his neck and leaned in and gently placed her lips on his. Ichigo eyes widened for a moment then closed as he lost himself in the sweetness of her lips as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. Only the need for oxygen caused them to break the kiss. Smiling Rukia let go and went back to hugging his arm as they walked.

"I love you Ichigo," she said.

Ichigo smiled and held her closer. "I love you to Rukia."

"Ichigo," said Rukia.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Could we stop by McDonalds," she said sweetly. "I'm hungry again."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is the longest I have done so far, but I cant promise that they will all be this long. Before any of you shoot me about Byakuya and Hinamori, just let it develop. Things should take off faster after the next chapter because I have that part all ready to go, it just getting to that part has taken time. Anyway thanks for all of you who read special thanks for the reviewers, and please enjoy. PS- I want a McRibb now after mentioning McDonalds.


	8. Chapter 8: The Promotion and Offer

I would like to say I'm sorry about how long this took to get out. I've had some school trouble and they cost me some time. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story so far. As before I don't own Bleach. Please enjoy and send some nice reviews. Special thanks to TAKCH1 who put his or hers foot up my butt to get me going on this. And please don't shoot me in the foot :)

* * *

Chapter 8: The Promotion and Offer.

Isshin sat outside and waited for his guest to arrive. He had sensed Ukitake as soon as he had left the portal and came to the Living World and just in case he had missed it, Kisuke had sent one of his patented blood messages that had manage to smack him in the chest. Isshin sighed and toyed with the idea of lighting a cigarette to ease some of the tension he was feeling, but he only smoked one time a year and he would never break that tradition. So he waited. He wasn't a stupid man and he had a pretty good idea about why Ukitake was here. If Kisuke's information was right, Ichigo was about to have to make a major decision. He just hoped that his idiot son would make the right one. He put all the thoughts out of his head as he felt Ukitake getting closer. He decided to play dumb for now on the purpose of Ukitake's visit. It wouldn't do him any good if Soul Society learned that he and Kisuke were getting supposed secret Captain's meeting reports.

Isshin smiled as he saw Ukitake walking up the road. "Good evening Ukitake," said Isshin as Ukitake came up to the house. "What a surprise, if I had known you were coming to visit me, I would have made some tea and gotten out that old bottle of sake."

Ukitake smiled. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm actually here to see Ichigo," said Ukitake. "Is he here?"

Isshin smiled proudly. "No, my son has gone on a date with the lovely Rukia Kuchiki."

Ukitake's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me," he said shocked. "How did that happen?"

Isshin smiled, "Sit back and let me tell you how my match making skills put this together," Isshin told him the whole story from what Rukia said to him and how he was able to convince Ichigo to ask her out. After the story was over, Ukitake just shook his head in disbelief. "So," asked Isshin. "What do you think?"

"I think when Byakuya and Renji find out, Ichigo is going to wake up one morning with razor sharp flower petals floating above his head and a giant snake crashing though his bedroom window," said Ukitake.

Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "Those are the risks one takes for love. Remind me sometime to tell you about how I met Masaki," said Isshin winking. "By the way, if your not here to see me and swap war stories, why are you here?"

"Yamamoto wanted to offer Ichigo the position of Captain of 3rd Squad," said Ukitake.

"Straight to the point eh? I can't say that I'm surprise by this," said Isshin looking down at the ground. He was silent for a moment then looked back up. "I had hoped that the old fart would wait until Ichigo was 18 before he did this."

"You can't blame him," said Ukitake. "Aizen is dead and we have Gin and Tosen in prison awaiting execution, but we still haven't accounted for several Arrancar and the Vasto Lordes have been really quiet lately. Yamamoto would like to have Ichigo in Soul Society instead of having to get him from the real world."

"I know that. I've suspected that Yamamoto was going to do this for a few days now. Besides," said Isshin smiling. "I am more than happy to be known as the father of the youngest Captain in all of Soul Society and the first Human to be given that honor." Isshin pulled out a small picture of his wife and started to cry and rub it on his cheek. "Oh Masaki our son is growing up so fast."

"Hey what's with all the crying out here," asked Karin as she came out the front door. She then saw Ukitake and crossed her arms. "Hey aren't you one of Ichigo's friends?"

Ukitake smiled. "Yes, I'm Jushiro Ukitake."

"Karin Kurosaki," said Karin.

"Oh, so you're Toshiro's girlfriend," said Ukitake. "I'm happy to finally meet the girl that stole Toshiro's heart." Karin's face turned bright red while Isshin stopped crying for a moment and looked at Karin.

"Is this true," he asked. "Has my little Karin grown up and fallen in love?" He turned back to the picture of Masaki and started to cry again. "Oh Masaki," he said wailing. "Our daughter is growing up as well. Soon she will seduce her boyfriend and do what Ichigo has refused to do and finally give us some grand…"

Karin punched him right in the middle of his nose causing his face to cave in a little bit. Isshin stayed standing for a moment before he collapsed. "Shut up you old goat," she yelled. "Get your pervert head out of the gutter and leave me alone."

"I take it no one was suppose to know about you and Toshiro," said Ukitake looking down at a bleeding Isshin.

Karin turned to Ukitake with an evil look on her face. "Did Toshiro tell you?"

Ukitake took an unconscious step backwards and raised his hands. "Sorry he kind of let it slip out."

"I swear Toshiro, I'm going to kill you next time I see you," said Karin clinching her fist.

Soul Society:

Toshiro was doing some paperwork when he felt a sudden chill go down his spine, which, for someone who controlled an ice-type zanpakuto, was startling.

"Something wrong Captain?" asked his third seat who was helping him do the paperwork.

Toshiro looked around and his eyes fell on a picture of him and Karin. He had a sudden suspicion that she was pissed. "I hope not," he said.

Ukitake laughed as Karin went back inside began to plot her vengeance. He helped Isshin pick himself off the ground. "I'm not sure how much longer it will be before Ichigo and Rukia get home," said Isshin dusting. "We can wait inside until they get back. In fact, there is something you can help me with."

Ukitake gave him a quizzical look, as he was lead in.

Ichigo and Rukia walked up slowly to the house holding hands. Ichigo smiled to wistfully and wished that the date could continue. Sure it started off rocky, and the fight with that guy had been a bit of a downer, but in the end he had a great time. He never thought that being with Rukia like this would be so relaxing. He couldn't wait until they did this again.

"Guess the date is over huh," said Rukia snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"I wish it wasn't," said Ichigo squeezing her hand softly.

"You liked being with me that much?" asked Rukia leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, I just don't want to deal with my dad and sisters twenty questions."

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she clinched her fist and punched Ichigo right in the gut. Ichigo doubled over in pain and grabbed Rukia's hand as she took another swing.

"I was kidding," he said.

Rukia jerked her hand away from Ichigo's and crossed her arms. "That still wasn't very nice Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed and wrapped his arms around Rukia and kissed her. Rukia rose up on her toes to deepen the kiss. After the need for air forced them apart, Ichigo took her hand and they walked to the house. They stopped when they got to the door.

"Guess this changes how we act around each other," said Rukia.

"Maybe," said Ichigo. "But I'll still call you midget."

"Ichigo I swear you call me a midget again and I'll…" she said.

"You'll what," asked Ichigo.

Rukia gave him a wicked smile. "I'll tell Ni-sama you tried to force yourself on me."

"You wouldn't dare."

Rukia just smiled evilly and kissed him on the cheek and walked into the house. Ichigo shook his head and followed her in.

He came to a sudden stop when he bumped into her when she stopped suddenly. "Hey Rukia what's…Ukitake-san," said Ichigo with surprise when he saw the Captain sitting at the table. "What are you doing here?"

Ukitake smiled. "Right now distracting you," he said.

"Distracting me," said Ichigo. "What do yo…"

Before Ichigo could finish, Isshin came flying out of nowhere kicking Ichigo in the face. "I caught you napping Ichigo," said Isshin standing over Ichigo. "You should never let you guard down even when you are surprised."

Isshin was laughing with his hands on his hips when Ichigo jumped up and gave him an uppercut that sent him flying. "Blast it old man," he yelled. "Not in front of guests."

Isshin leaped to his feet. "You know the rule son anytime anywhere."

The two of them started to trade punches and kicks. As they did this, Rukia sat down next to Ukitake. "What brings you here?" asked Rukia.

"I'm here with some news from Soul Society," said Ukitake watching the melee. "You've been gone for a few weeks, so I felt I needed to catch you up on some things."

Ichigo came and sat down next to Rukia leaving his father in a heap and held Rukia's hand. Rukia gave him a sharp look when he did this in front of her captain, but she did not let go. "So what's been going on?" asked Ichigo.

Ukitake smiled when he saw this, but said nothing. "This first bit of news is Renji and Ikkaku were promoted to Captain."

"That's great," said Rukia. "Renji will be a great Captain."

"They promoted that pineapple head to Captain?" said Ichigo incredulously. "They must be getting desperate."

Rukia punched Ichigo in the arm as hard as she could. Ichigo grimaced and rubbed his arm. "That's not nice Ichigo," said Rukia. "Renji worked really hard to get to Captain."

Ukitake cleared his throat before Ichigo could say a retort. "I also have some more news." He picked up a box that was sitting beside him and handed it to Rukia solemnly. "Rukia it took me a long time for me to get this, but for going beyond the duty of your rank, and for your service in the Winter War, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant of the 13th Division."

Rukia's eyes widened and she open the box. There nestled on a red velvet pillow was the Lieutenant's emblem of the 13th Division. She gently picked it up and ran her fingers along the lines of emblem. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Try it on, Lieutenant," said Ukitake.

Rukia slipped it on her arm and looked at Ukitake. "But how," she asked. "Nii-sama would never allow me to be a seated officer much less a Lieutenant. How did you convince him?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "How did you get that stuck-up jerk to finally pull the stick out of his…?"

"Ichigo," said Rukia punching Ichigo in the same place as last time. "Don't say things like that about Nii-sama." She turned back to Ukitake. "But the strawberry does bring up a point how did you convince him to let me be promoted?"

"I didn't," said Ukitake. "General Yamamoto decided that because we lost so many men during the war that we needed those with experience to be able to train new recruits. Since you killed an Espada, Yamamoto knew that he would be able to depend on you to help train the others, and in order for you to be effective, you needed to be ranked officer. Despite many objections by Byakuya, Yamamoto overruled him."

"But still," said Rukia. "I don't think I'm ready to…"

Ukitake held up his hand and Rukia stopped talking. "Look," said Ukitake. "You are ready, you've been ready for a while now. You defeated several numeros, you defeated the 9th Espada, and survived the war. You are ready Rukia. If I didn't think you were, I wouldn't have worked so hard to get this for you. Don't let your self think your not ready."

Rukia smiled. "Thanks for believing in me," she said. "I wont let you down." Rukia then turned to Ichigo and gave him a wicked grin. "You do know what this means don't you?"

Ichigo arched his eyebrow. "What?"

"This means you have to take orders from me now Strawberry."

"Yeah right," yelled Ichigo. "What makes you think that I'm going to take orders from a midget like you."

"I'm not a midget," Rukia yelled back. "For your information Lieutenant outranks _substitute _Shinigami_, _so from now on you are to refer to me as Lieutenant Kuchiki-sama."

"Yeah just as soon as hell freezes over."

"Well the Devil better get his mittens out because you have no choice," said Rukia smirking and crossing her arms. "Now go get me a drink, and be sure you put it in my Chappy mug."

A vein popped on Ichigo's head and he was about to reply when Ukitake held his hand up again. "Before you two go off you better hear the last part of my news." Ukitake looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, General Yamamoto has decided to offer you the position of Captain of the 3rd Division."


	9. Chapter 9: Plans, Promises, and Kisses

Chapter 9: Plans, Promises, and Kisses.

Lord Akashiya sat at his desk and studied the final agreement between him and Byakuya Kuchiki. It simply amazed him how after years of planning and scheming that the goal he had been working towards was suddenly dropped within his reach.

A knock came at the door and it open. His bodyguard still dressed in a hooded cloak walked in. "Your son has arrived," he said.

Lord Akashiya got up, "Good. Lets go meet him."

The bodyguard opened the door for Akashiya and the two of them walked out to meet his son. "Are you going to tell me what you have planned?" asked the bodyguard.

"I'll tell you when we meet my son," said Akashiya. "I don't want to have to repeat myself."

They came to the main hall and Akashiya sat at the head of the table. A moment later the door opened and his son walked in flanked by two bodyguards dressed the same as his own bodyguard. He took a moment while his son was coming in to study the two bodyguards. One was shorter than his own, while the other was a mountain standing well over 6'5. Both were formable fighters, but his own bodyguard still outclassed them both. "Greetings father," said his son.

"Greetings Mako," said Akashiya. "Please sit down."

Akashiya watched as his son sat down and his two bodyguards went and began to talk to his bodyguard. His son sat down and some servants came in and started to serve some tea and food. Akashiya smiled as he watched his son. Mako was about six feet tall with black hair and black eyes. "So father," he said. "Why have you called me away from my dealings with the men of the 80th District?"

"I have good news my son," he said. "You are going to marry Rukia Kuchiki."

Mako spat out a mouthful of food and looked at his father in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

Akashiya smiled. "It seems that his sister got a promotion to Lieutenant and in an effort to protect her from harm he has decided to enter an Alliance with us."

Mako wiped the food from the corners of his mouth. "Well, well, well," said Mako. "It seems my spending the last few weeks in the slums of Rukongai was a waste. We're going to get what we want without the assassination."

Akashiya shook his head. "Keep looking. For my plan to work we will still need one."

"What is this plan you keep speaking of?" asked Akashiya's bodyguard.

"It's simple," said Akashiya. "According to the alliance between our two houses, Mako will marry Rukia and their first born child will belong to the Akashiya Clan as its heir. What I want is for Mako and Rukia to have a child together, and then after it has been born, we will kill Rukia and Byakuya thus making Mako's first child the heir to both houses. Once we have done that we will be in prime position to take over a majority in the Central 46 and take control of the Soul Society."

"A marvelous plan father," said Mako. "I will enjoy my…part in the plan. It will fun playing with a new toy the ones around here are somewhat used up." He pulled one of the servant girls towards him and roughly kissed her on the mouth and began to grope her. The girl tried to push away, but Mako just tightened his grip. He then forcefully pushed her away and on to the floor when he was done. He laughed as the girl got up and fixed her kimono trying not to cry in pain. The shorter bodyguard took a step towards Mako and put a hand inside their cloak. The bodyguard stopped when Akashiya's bodyguard gave a subtle shake of his head. The smaller bodyguard nodded and stepped back into position.

"You must have found someone strong if you plan to kill a Captain of Byakuya's power," said Akashiya's bodyguard.

"I haven't found one yet," said Mako. "Of course if you are willing."

"I'm not an assassin," said the bodyguard interrupting Mako. "I'm just a trusted bodyguard sent here on loan to protect you and Lord Akashiya."

"Trusted?" snorted Mako. "I don't trust anyone whose face I've never seen."

"I've told you the less you know about who we are the better it is for all of us," said the bodyguard. "If the Soul Society found out we were here, it would cause us a lot of problems."

"How about you let me decide how much I should or shouldn't know?" said Mako. He turned quickly and made a grab for the smaller bodyguards hood.

He managed to pull it back a little and he caught a glimpse of green hair before the smaller bodyguard grabbed him by the arm and flipped him on his back. Mako suddenly felt a knife at his throat.

"Touch me again," said the smaller bodyguard. "and I will slit your throat."

Mako's eyes widened. "You're a woman?"

The blade dug a little deeper into his skin. "You got a problem with that?"

"Release him," said Akashiya's bodyguard.

The female bodyguard got up and put the knife back inside her robes. Mako got to his feet and checked his throat for blood. "I should kill you for that, woman."

"Anytime anywhere," she replied. "I show you what happens when you piss off a women who can fight back."

"Enough of this," said Akashiya slamming his hand on the table. "I will not allow this to continue." Mako sat down and the female bodyguard went back to her position behind Mako. Akashiya turned to his bodyguard. "I don't expect you to be an assassin. But if a problem comes up, we will need you and your comrades power to help us."

"Don't piss off all of Soul Society," said his bodyguard. "We can protect you, but we can't fight a war for you."

"Don't worry," said Akashiya. "Soon the Kuchiki Clan will be dead and I will take over the Central 46 and with it all of Soul Society."

The three bodyguards walked out of the room. Here in Akashiya's home he and his son were completely safe so they did not have to be with their charges at all times. They came to an unpopulated area that Lord Akashiya gave them as sleeping quarters and the head bodyguard turned around and put his hands on his hips and looked at their female companion. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Mako is an animal," she said. "What he said about Rukia Kuchiki and what he did to that poor girl is…"

"I know," said the head bodyguard. "Mako deserves a good beating and a brutal case of castration. Right now we have to protect the two of them despite our personal feelings and to help them carry out their little plan." The female bodyguard crossed her arms and shook her head. Sighing the head bodyguard walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look I'll make this up to you anyway you want."

"Anyway?" she asked getting closer to him and rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

The head bodyguard caught her hands. "Anyway but that."

"You used to be more fun," she pouted.

He turned to the other bodyguard who stood silently. "Continue with our mission," he said. He turned back to the female bodyguard who waved at him and although he couldn't see her face, (they keep the robes on at all times) he could imagine that seductive smile she liked to give. "And make sure she doesn't kill him."

The big bodyguard grunted. "I'll try."

"I promise not to kill Mako," said the female bodyguard. "Cross my heart and all that." She crossed herself.

The head bodyguard shook his head. "Don't make me a promise unless you plan to keep it," he said.

The next Day:

Momo Hinamori was filling out some paperwork at her desk when all of a sudden the door to her office was nearly kicked off its hinges. Surprised Momo fell backwards out of her chair and spilled her papers all over the floor. When she got up she saw Matsumoto, Isane, and Nanao leaning on her desk with eager looks on their faces.

"Is it true," asked Matsumoto.

"Is what true?" asked Momo picking up some papers.

"That you and Captain Kuchiki went out on a date last night," said Matsumoto.

Momo's eyes widened in surprise "Who told you that?" asked Momo.

"I did," said a voice from behind. The women turned around and saw Nemu calmly walk into the room. "I was delivering something to Captain Ukitake's office when I observed Captain Kuchiki and yourself entering a dining establishment. Curious I observed the two of you until you left approximately one hour and twenty-three minutes later. After he walked you back to your quarters, I decided to tell Matsumoto."

"Why did you have to go and do that?" mumbled Momo putting her hands on her head and shaking it.

Nemu gave a soft smile and pulled out a gorgeous dress from a pack she had on her back. "I recently got permission from my father to pursue romantic relationships with the condition that I give him complete reports on the activities and that it does not interfere with my work. I needed something nice to wear on any potential encounters, so I went to Matsumoto and she agreed to let me pick several dresses in exchange for my information."

Momo gave Nemu a hurtful look. "You sold me out for a dress?"

"Five dresses actually," piped up Matsumoto. "Along with this cute negligee that would cause old man Yamamoto to have a heart attack."

"So who exactly do you have in mind to go after?" asked Momo hoping to change the subject.

Nemu opened her mouth to speak, but Rangiku put her hand over Nemu's mouth. "We'll help Nemu pick out a boyfriend later," she said. "Right now you need to tell us what it going on between you and the guy voted most handsome shinigami in all of Soul Society."

"Spill it," said Isane. "I'm suppose to be back at the hospital soon to help out with the last of the 5th Squad guys, and Captain Unohana wanted to know about this date of yours too."

Momo banged her head on her desk causing her brushes and papers to bounce. "Even Captain Unohana knows," she said. She looked up at Nanao who was smiling. "You too Nanao?"

Nanao shrugged her shoulders. "I have to admit I'm curious too," she said. "If it wasn't for that, I would be doing my paperwork right now."

Momo's eyes lit up at the word paperwork and quickly thought of a way out of her interrogation. "Could you guys come back later?" she asked sweetly. "I have to finish these reports, and if I don't I'll be forced to do them in the morning along with tomorrow's reports.

The women looked at each other and together they pulled up chairs to Momo's desk, took out some brushes, and began to do Momo's paperwork.

Momo watched for a second then shook her head. Usually the mention of paperwork was enough to send everyone running except Nanao. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Were not leaving till you tell us," confirmed Rangiku as she began to scribble on some of the reports.

"Matsumoto doing paperwork," said Isane. "You must really want to know what happened."

Nanao let out a little laugh and Nemu smiled a little. Momo sighed and knew it was no use. "All right," she said letting her mind happily back to last night. "I'll tell you everything."

Last night:

Momo watched as Ukitake walked away. She turned back to Byakuya and bowed. "If you don't need me anymore," she said. "I'll be going now."

She turned to leave when she heard Byakuya clear his throat. "Captain Ukitake was correct in saying it was unfair for me to keep you here this late," he said. "I would like to make it up to you by taking you to dinner."

Momo turned around and shook her hands in front of her. "That's ok," she said. "I'm not really hungry right now." Just as she said that, her stomach growled a disagreement. Momo's face turned red and she looked up guiltily. "I guess I am a little hungry."

"Then I will take you to dinner," said Byakuya.

The two of them walked down the road in silence until they came to a huge three story tall building. Momo looked up in amazement. "Is this it?" she asked.

Byakuya looked at her with some concern. "Is this not to your liking?"

Momo shook her head. Byakuya had taken her to the Silver Moon, the most expensive restaurant in all of Soul Society. "I've never been here before," she said. "I've always wanted to go, but it is so expensive."

Byakuya gave her a small smile and held out his arm. "Then allow me to be the first to take you here."

Momo blushed and tentatively took Byakuya's arm. He led her inside where they were immediately taken to a private booth. A waiter gave them a pair of menus and Momo open it up. She saw several things that she liked, but all of it seemed overpriced. Byakuya must have sensed her uneasiness somehow. "You can order what you want," he said.

"It all seems good," she said. "But I don't know what to get."

"This place serves several different kinds of food from every country in the Living World," said Byakuya.

Momo scanned the menu for a moment before she finally settled for something she had heard Rukia talk about called a cheeseburger and coke. Byakuya ordered some food as well and the waiter left to go have the chef prepare the food. "Thank you for bringing me here," said Momo.

"Your thanks are not required," said Byakuya as the waiter came back with their drinks. "This is a reward for staying as late as you did as well as your efficiency as my Lieutenant."

"About tonight," said Momo. "Is it alright if I asked what that noble wanted?"

Byakuya shook his head. "That is a private family matter," he said. "It is nothing to worry about."

"Still," said Momo. "I didn't like that guy. Even though he seemed sweet, I could feel him trying to see though my uniform."

Momo saw Byakuya's grip tighten a little on his cup of tea. "Akashiya is a fool," he said. "Think nothing more about him."

Momo nodded and took a sip of her drink through the straw. "This is good," she said. "Have you ever tried coke before?"

"I have not," said Byakuya. "I only drink tea."

Momo turned the straw around and pushed the drink towards Byakuya. "Try it," she said.

Byakuya gave her an uncertain look then took the drink and took a sip. "It is a little too sweet," he said. "But it is good."

Momo smiled and took her drink back and took another sip. "It is sweet," she said. "But I like the way the bubbles tickle my…"

"You kissed Byakuya," yelled Rangiku causing Momo to snap out of her memories and the others to jump. "I can't believe our sweet innocent little Momo Hinamori kissed Byakuya."

"Wait what," said Momo confused. "I didn't kiss him."

"The two of you shared a straw right?" said Rangiku.

"Yeah, but I don't see…" said Momo.

"Did you taste something on the straw after he drank from it?" asked Rangiku.

"Yeah it tasted like the jasmine tea he was drinking," said Momo.

"Then that counts as a kiss," said Rangiku triumphantly.

"I don't think that it does," said Momo.

"Help me out here Isane," said Rangiku. "Drinking from the same straw is the same as kissing right?"

"In a way it is," said Isane. "Your lips were in the same place, and I'm sure if you tasted Jasmine from his tea, he most likely tasted whatever flavor lip gloss you had on."

"It was cherry," said Momo absently as she thought back to that moment. '_I did taste his tea_, she thought. _Would it really count as a kiss?' _

"See," said Rangiku. "You two might as well of locked lips."

"I doubt Captain Kuchiki sees it that way," said Nanao finishing the report. "While it is romantic to think of it as a kiss, I doubt anyone would see it that way."

"It is also similar to really kissing someone because when you kiss someone you trade the various germs and bacteria in you mouth with the person you are kissing and vice versa," said Nemu. "The same principle applies to the straw."

"Way to take something romantic and turn it inside out, Nemu and Nanao," said Isane.

Nemu cocked her head to the side quizzically and was about to reply when Matsumoto jumped up. "We have to tell the others members of the SWA," she said. "This will look great in out weekly newspaper."

"Tell the SWA what exactly," came a voice from behind that cause all the women except Nemu to jump. They turned around and saw Captain Kuchiki standing in the door. The girls all started to babble at the same time. Byakuya held up his hand and they all shut their mouths. "I think it would be best if you let Lieutenant Hinamori get back to work. I am sure all of _your_ Captains have paperwork that they need filled out."

All of the women got up and filed past him. Rangiku stopped and turned back to Momo. "You should try the real thing if you can," she said as she left.

Momo blushed and Byakuya turned to her. "May I ask why they were all here."

Momo considered making something up, but with Masumoto running free with what could be the most important piece of gossip this year, Momo knew that Byakuya was going to find out, so it better to come clean now. "Nemu saw us at the Silver Moon last night and told Lieutenant Matsumoto," she said. "They all came here to hear about what happened."

"What did you tell them," he asked.

"I got to the part where we shared a drink and Matsumoto said that we uhh well we sort of…" sputtered Momo.

"That we did what?" he asked.

Knowing that Rangiku would tell all of Soul Society she decided to tell him herself. "That by sharing a straw," she said blushing. "We had kissed."

Byakuya stood still for a moment as he considered what Hinamori said. "I see," he said. He thought for a second longer. "Do you think that it was a kiss?"

Hinamori turned red from head to toe and started waving her hands in front of her. "I'm not sure what to think," she said. "I mean I'm sure someone would see it that way, but most would not. I guess it could be one but then we didn't really put our lips together like that and well we aren't dating or anything not that I wouldn't mind who wouldn't but were are just…"

Byakuya held up his hand. "Do not worry about it," he said. "This will be the center of gossip for a while and then it will go away when something new arrives. Most of Soul Society knows I would not act in such a manor."

"I guess your right," said Hinamori as Byakuya walked out. _'I guess Nanao was right when she said he doesn't think like that,'_ she thought.

"If I were to kiss you," he said as he stepped though the door. "It would not be vicariously though a straw."

Byakuya left as Momo nodded her head. "Yes sir," she said sadly. "I… wait what?"


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions and Orders

Here you go. I'd like to thank everyone that has read my story and reviewed it. You guys make this worth it. Thanks for reading and please review.

Chapter 10: Decisions and Orders.

Ichigo sat on the roof of his house and gazed at the stars in the sky as he thought about Ukitake's offer. He really didn't know what to do. It was a lot to take in, in a short time. For the last few years now he had been living between two worlds bouncing between the Soul Society and Living World. He had known for a while that he was going to have to make up his mind which world he was going to live in. If he became a Captain, and chose to live in Soul Society, that would mean leaving all of his friends and family behind. He would miss Yuzu and Karin, and in a weird way his father and his rude wake up calls. He wouldn't see Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and Tatsuki that much anymore and he would miss out on graduating high school. Come to think of it, if he did leave, they would have to come up with some excuse about what happened to him. They could just say that he had transferred to another school and … Ichigo shook his head. He was already thinking of ways to get out of school as if he had already taken the job. Still… if he did become a Captain that would mean that he would get to spend more time with Rukia. Ichigo knew that Rukia's promotion would mean that she would have to spend more time in Soul Society and that he would see less of her. It took him forever to finally admit that he was in love with her and he was absolutely sure that he was not going to lose her. Also becoming a Captain and spending more time with Rukia would most likely piss off Byakuya and Renji. So for him that was reason enough to be a Captain. Come to think of it the only other drawback to living in Soul Society would be having to avoid Zaraki. Ichigo shuddered at the thought of having the volatile 11th Division Captain attacking him at random times of the day. An image of Zaraki bursting into his room as he slept made Ichigo thankful that his father's constant morning attacks made him a light sleeper.

Ichigo came out of his reverie when he heard the window of his room open up and saw Rukia climb out. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Not much," he said smiling patting the empty space next to him.

Rukia walked over and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Penny for you thoughts," she asked.

Ichigo smiled at her. "I'm just thinking about all of the things I'll miss out on when I become a Captain."

Rukia looked at the stars for a moment. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to," said Rukia. "Ichigo you have a full life ahead of you. I don't want you to leave all of this if you don't want to."

Ichigo looked surprised for a moment. "Rukia," he said. "I want to do this."

"What about you family and friends?"

"They will understand," said Ichigo. "I'll visit whenever I get the chance."

Rukia shook her head. "I won't let you miss out on your life here," she said. "I want you to have a full happy life."

Ichigo looked her straight in the eyes and scowled. "What kind of life will it be if your not here to share it with."

Rukia met his gaze unflinchingly. "Idiot strawberry," she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I doubt Ukitake will let his midget of a Lieutenant do all her paperwork in my closet," said Ichigo.

Rukia smacked Ichigo on the back of the head. "I doubt that Captain Ukitake's great, smart, and beautiful, Lieutenant will let you see her if you keep calling her a midget," she said crossing her arms.

Ichigo rubbed new bump on the back of his head. "Look," he said. "I was going to go away to college anyway. I wouldn't see my family that often anyway so I figured becoming a Captain would be about the same." Rukia was about to reply when Ichigo cupped her face in his hands causing her to blush. "Besides," he said. "I don't want to be further than a single flash step away from you for the rest of my life."

Ichigo brought her lips to his and kissed her deeply. Rukia wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Why Ichigo Kurosaki," she said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a marriage proposal."

Ichigo just smiled and got up and held out his hand. "Come on," he said. "Lets tell Ukitake."

Rukia took his hand but did not move. "Ichigo…" she said. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Ichigo pulled her up and hugged her to his chest. "Yes I am."

Together the two of them climbed back into his room. Just as Ichigo got in, he was assaulted by a fluffy yellow plushy. "Ichigo you pervert," yelled Kon trying, unsuccessfully, to choke Ichigo. "What were you doing on the roof with Nee-san?"

Annoyed Ichigo grabbed Kon by the top of his head and brought him eye level. "Shut up Kon," he said squeezing Kon's head, causing the lion to kick his legs. "What could we possibly do on top of a roof that anyone looking could see?"

Kon managed to get out of Ichigo's grasp and jumped to the ground. "Maybe you like other people to watch," yelled Kon pointing his finger accusingly at Ichigo. "Maybe your looking for other people to join in with you in a massive or… urkk."

Ichigo started to stomp Kon mercilessly. "I said shut up."

"Stop it Ichigo," said Rukia. "You might rip him, and Ishida said she was going to start charging you for repairs."

Kon's head looked up at Rukia with tears in his eyes. "Nee-san you do care." Kon got up and leaped towards Rukia's chest dreaming about her lovingly embracing him between her breasts. "Oh let me travel between your soft mountains." Just as it seemed as if he would get what he wanted, Rukia swatted him out of the air causing him to bounce all over the room.

"You break it you bought it," said Ichigo smiling.

Rukia rolled her eyes and walked out of his room. Ichigo ran and caught up with her and held her hand. Rukia squeezed his hand as they walked down the stairs. Ukitake and Isshin were sitting down at the table drinking tea while Karin and Yuzu had gone to bed for the night. Isshin and Ukitake looked up as Ichigo and Rukia came down.

"So what did you decided?" asked Isshin.

"Captain Ukitake," said Ichigo. "I will accept you offer."

Ukitake smiled. "That's great Ichigo," he said. "Rukia and I will go back now and tell Yamamoto."

Ichigo stiffened and his grip tightened on Rukia's hand. Isshin noticed this and cleared his throat. "You know Ukitake it is rather late," he said. "Why don't you stay the night and the two of you can leave in the morning?"

Ukitake put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "I guess it is late," he said and turned to Rukia. "Is it alright with you if we stay the night?"

Rukia nodded her head. "That would be alright Captain Ukitake," she said.

"All right," said Ukitake. "Well go first thing in the morning."

"Great," said Isshin getting up and patting Ukitake on the back. "Lets leave the kids and go out pick up Urahara and go out on the town."

"I really don't think…" started Ukitake.

"Nonsense," said Isshin grabbing Ukitake by the arm and dragging out the door. "You need to live a little." Isshin open the front door and pushed Ukitake out. He turned back around and looked at Ichigo. "Have fun you two," he said. "And Ichigo when you two decided to make kids be sure that you…"

"Shut up old man," yelled Ichigo throwing a book at Isshin. Isshin ducked out of the way and closed the door.

Rukia laughed and took Ichigo's hand and pulled him up the stairs. "Come on strawberry," she said smiling. "Lets get a blanket, go back on the roof, and watch the stars."

Soul Society: That same night.

The head bodyguard walked out into the forest that was next to the Akashiya mansion. After walking about a mile or two he stopped and pulled out a small cell phone and punched in a code. He tapped his foot as it connected and looked around to make sure no one was around. Finally the phone connected.

"Report," said the person on the other end.

"I'm doing fine thanks," replied the head bodyguard sarcastically. "How are you?"

The other person smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "How are you doing?"

"I got the information you wanted," said the bodyguard holding up a recording device. "I'm uploading the audio to you." The bodyguard pushed some buttons and inserted a small USB drive into the phone. The man on the other end of the phone listened for a moment then turned it off. "What do you think?"

"The intelligence we got was right," said the man on the phone. "It seems Akashiya is going to make a move faster than we thought." The man thought for a moment then looked at the bodyguard. "Does he suspect you?"

The head bodyguard shook his head. "No," he said. "He hasn't realized that we replaced the original bodyguards sent to protect him."

"Good," said the man on the phone.

"Do you want me to stop him?" asked the bodyguard. "I could go back to the mansion and make it look like an accident."

"Let things play out for now, you now have new orders," he said shaking his head. "Play along for now and do as he asks, but when the time comes I want you to sabotage this Alliance. It would not do well for my family if we let this happen and Kuchiki bodies start being used for plant food."

"Yes sir," said the bodyguard.

The screen went blank and the bodyguard put the phone back into his robes. He was about to go back and maybe get some sleep when he heard a twig snap. He turned towards the sound and saw someone running. Quickly he ran towards the runner and tackled the runner. He looked down at his struggling quarry and was surprised to see the servant girl that Mako had abused during their meeting.

"Please don't hurt me," she said pleadingly her eyes wide with fear. "I didn't mean to listen in, but I…"

"What did you hear," he asked. She didn't answer right away and he could feel that she was terribly thin and the skin on her face was gaunt. He got off of her and held out a hand to help her up. She hesitantly took it and got off the ground her haunted black eyes looking up at him in fear. "What's your name and what are you doing out here?"

"My name is Kagome and I came out here to hide," she said. "Mako was drunk and I was scared that he was going to…"

The bodyguard held up his hand. "Kagome," he said. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing that I could understand," she said. "I was too far away."

The bodyguard shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I can't risk you going back to the mansion and letting slip what you saw."

Kagome's eyes widened as he pulled a long blade from a sheath and cringed at the sound of metal scrapping metal. "Please no," she said softly. "I promise I wont tell anyone." The bodyguard did not reply as he brought the blade down and blood flew into the night sky coupled with a loud scream. Then there was silence.

* * *

What is the bodyguard up to and who is the man on the other end of the phone line? Thanks for reading. Please review if you want to.


	11. Chapter 11: So now you know

Sorry for the long wait. Summer School is eating me alive and leaving nothing left. I'll try to update more quickly next time. Thanks for sticking with me and please R and R.

* * *

Chapter 11: So now you know.

Lord Akashiya walked down the halls of his manor heading for his office. Today was the day that the formal announcement would be made to Rukia and she would come back to his manor. Everything was falling into place. He came around a corner and saw the three bodyguards coming his way.

"Ah there you are," he said. "I wonder if you knew what had happened last night." Akashiya waved a hand towards the forest. "There was a loud scream last night coming from the woods."

The head bodyguard nodded his head. "Yes there was a… hollow last night," he said. "It attacked and killed one of you servant girls."

Akashiya shrugged nonchalantly. "Pity," he said. "Do you know which one?"

"The one from the meeting," he said.

"Oh well," said Akashiya stifling a yawn and looking out of a nearby window. "I'll have to get a new servant girl. What a hassle." The head bodyguard knew what was coming the second Akashiya had said that. The female bodyguard wasn't going to waste time with her dagger. She had silently pulled out her zanpakuto and was going to give Akashiya a new hair cut. The head bodyguard held up his hand and caught the blade in his hand. He winced as the blade bit into his hand and met her eyes. There was fury in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by concern. She put her blade back into her sheath just as Akashiya turned back around. "No one detected a hollow last night."

The head bodyguard shrugged. "It was a weak hollow with low Spiritual Energy," he said. "I'm not surprised that no one was able to sense it. I only knew it was there when the girl screamed."

"No matter," said Akashiya. He waved his hand for the three bodyguards to follow him and started walking down the hall.

The head bodyguard was about to follow when the female bodyguard grabbed his arm. "There was no hollow last night," she said. "I'm the better at sensing hollows than you are and there was nothing in the woods last night. What really happened?"

The head bodyguard took her hand off his arm. "I'll explain later," he said. "But right now we have a job to do."

She jerked her hand out of his and crossed her arms. "If you had something to do with that girl's death," she said. "You and I will have words."

She turned around and walked off following Akashiya. The big bodyguard came up and patted him on the shoulder. "You should have told her what happened."

The head bodyguard shook his head and started walking after Akashiya. "I'll tell her after Akashiya is done with us." He stopped in mid stride and looked at his large friend. "But in case she is still pissed at me," he started.

"I'll make sure to have my limb reattachment medicine ready," he finished.

The head bodyguard shuddered and the two of them walked faster to catch up. They caught up just as Akashiya and the female bodyguard walked in to his office. Akashiya sat down and began to look at papers that littered the desktop. "Byakuya has informed me that Rukia will be returning today," he said. "We have been invited to meet her at the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia will stay with us until the wedding and with there being a hollow around; I would like you to assign one of your friends to guard her."

The head bodyguard looked to his female companion. "Think you can handle it?"

"Sure," she said.

The head bodyguard expected her to say more, but she was still pissed at him and she was letting him know it. "She'll be able to handle any trouble that may pop up."

"Excellent," said Akashiya. He turned to the female bodyguard. "The wedding will take place in a few days. I need you to keep a sharp lookout for any trouble."

"Any trouble in particular we need to be looking for," he asked.

Akashiya nodded his head. "My spies in the other families tell me that they are not happy with this alliance and see it as a threat to their own power," he said.

"That's understandable," said the head bodyguard. "But don't worry. We will stop any attempt from the other Noble Families to interfere with the wedding."

"Good," said Akashiya standing up. "We need to go see Byakuya now. Rukia will be formally introduced to Mako and informed about the wedding. We will leave in a half hour."

The head bodyguard bowed as Akashiya walked past. After he was gone the head bodyguard waved his hand and the other followed him out the door and to the section of the mansion that was theirs. When they got into their room, the head bodyguard spun around and stood face to face with his female companion. "What in the name of all that is holy were you thinking pulling your sword out like that?" he demanded.

The female bodyguard crossed her arms. "I'm getting sick and tired of Akashiya and his bastard of a son treating those poor girls like that," she said. "She died last night and he treats it like a minor inconvenience."

"I don't care what he says," said the head bodyguard. "You can't endanger the mission like that again."

"Our mission was to make sure this alliance was on the up and up," said the female bodyguard. "We already know Akashiya is full of it, so let's report our information to our Captain and go home and let him deal with it."

"I already reported to him and he gave us new orders last night," said the head bodyguard. "Our mission is to protect the Kuchiki family at all costs and to make sure this wedding doesn't happen."

The female bodyguard stared at him. "You were in the woods last night when you got those orders weren't you?" The head bodyguard nodded his head. He already knew where this was going. "There was no hollow last night?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I was getting my orders when I saw the girl. She saw and heard the whole conversation and took off running and when I caught her I…"

The female bodyguard slapped him hard on the cheek. "I knew when you said that a hollow killed her last night you were hiding something," she said. "There was no reason to kill the poor girl; she wouldn't have understood what you were saying anyway."

"I couldn't risk her compromising our mission, so I had too…" he said.

"Screw the mission," she yelled. "The only reason we are here is because our Captain is trying to protect a family that doesn't even acknowledge his existence. You didn't have to kill an innocent girl that…"

"I didn't kill her," said the head bodyguard. He walked over to his room and opened the door. Lying in the bed was Kagome sleeping peacefully.

The female bodyguard's mouth dropped "But you, you, you, said…" she sputtered.

The head bodyguard walked over and brushed some hair out of Kagome's face. "When I saw her, I wanted to see what she knew. I was going to let her go when I saw a snake come up behind her and bite her," he said. "Instead of bringing her back to the mansion where they would ask me what I was doing in the woods with her, I brought her back here and had our resident healer take care of her. I just made of the hollow story because I knew that Akashiya wouldn't look into the matter."

The female bodyguard turned around and looked at her larger companion. "You knew and you let me slap him anyway?"

The big guy shrugged. "If I had interrupted you tirade," he said. "You would have hit me to." He walked over to Kagome and put his hand on her forehead. "Aside from the snake bit, she was also malnourished and had several broken bones that had not healed properly," he said. "I used my best medicine on her and healed all the wounds. She will be asleep for a few more hours while some of the medicine I gave her heals some of her more severe wounds."

"Come on," said the head bodyguard. "Let's leave her in peace."

After they shut the door the female bodyguard looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for slapping you," she said.

The head bodyguard shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said smiling. "I'm sure I'll give you another reason to slap me later."

"Maybe," she said. "Of course if you put me through something like that again, I'll cut your arms off and beat you with them." With that she walked over and kissed him on the cheek then walked out of the room.

The head bodyguard looked back at his friend and smiled. "Come on," he said. "We have a family to save."

Rukia and Ukitake stepped out of the Gate to the Living World and back into Soul Society. Rukia looked around and took in the all the sights. It had been some time since she had seen Soul Society and she was happy to be back home.

Ukitake smiled at her. "Happy to be home?" he asked.

Rukia smiled and nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I enjoy the Living World a lot, but sometimes it is just good to be home."

Ukitake patted her on the back. "Well get use to being here," he said. "We have a lot of work that needs to be done and it will take some time." Rukia looked crestfallen for after Ukitake said that. He gave her shoulder a gentile squeeze. "Don't worry," he said. "Ichigo will be here in a week or so and you can see him as many times as you want."

"I know," she said. "But after a life time of him being around and now that we are together it feels kind of empty without him here."

"Remember absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said.

Rukia smiled and gave Ukitake a bow. "Thank you Captain," she said. "With your permission, I need to go and see my brother."

"Go right ahead," he said. "When you're ready, just report in."

Rukia nodded her head and the two of them parted ways. Rukia walked slowly wishing she had a certain idiots shoulder to lean on and hand to hold. She smiled as she thought back to the last night she and Ichigo were together. They had fallen asleep on top of the roof looking up at the stars. I was great laying her head on his chest and falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart. She had woken up and saw Ichigo still sleeping with his arms wrapped around her and a smiled on his face. She had snuggled deeper into his embrace and would have loved to stay like that forever, if Isshin and Urahara in a drunken stupor, hadn't decided to play a joke on Ichigo. Rukia wasn't sure what they did, but she hoped that the cuts and bruises would heal. Ichigo had not been gentle and the driveway was a hard place to land. Smiling and thinking about Ichigo she rounded the corner and ran into Rangiku carrying a stack of papers.

"Ah Rukia," she said. "You're back from the Living World."

"Yeah," said Rukia. "I just got back a few minutes ago. I'm on my way to see Ni-sama before I start my duties as Lieutenant for the 13th Division."

"You made Lieutenant?" said Rangiku. "That's great. Let's go celebrate with a round of drinks."

Rukia shook her head. "I would like to, but I don't have the time," she said. "Besides, it seems like Captain Hitsugaya has you working right now."

Rukia pointed to the stack of papers as Rangiku hung her head and sighed. "I know," she said in a poor me voice. "The Captain is being mean to me because I was drunk again this morning."

"And you wanted to blow him off to take me drinking?" asked Rukia arching an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," said Rangiku. "I just wanted to catch up on old times and talk about Byakuya and Momo's date."

Rukia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Date?" she asked. "My brother and Momo went on a date? You must be joking."

Rangiku gave her a Cheshire grin. "Nope," she said grinning. "Nemu saw the two of them come out of a very expensive restaurant together and." Rangiku lowered her voice to a whisper. "They even kissed."

Rukia went slack jawed for a second at the image of Momo and Byakuya in a passionate embrace kissing running rampant through her head. "I don't believe it," she said. "They really kissed."

Well," said Rangiku putting a finger to her chin. "It wasn't a lip on lip kiss, but they shared a straw and that counts as a kiss."

Rukia's jaw clamped shut and she glared at Rangiku. "That doesn't count as a kiss," she said.

"Yes it does," replied Rangiku. "The SWA had a meeting about it and it was decided that it was in fact a kiss."

Rukia looked at her in disbelief. "The whole SWA knows?"

"Well me, Isane, Nanao, and Nemu," said Rangiku. "I'm sure by now that Nanao has told Yachiru, Isane has told Kiyone and Captain Unohana, and Nemu said she would tell Captain Soi Fon."

"Oh no," said Rukia putting her hand on her forehead. "I don't believe this. By now all of Soul Society knows."

Rangiku shifted the papers a little and shook her head. "No we decided that for blackmailing purposes that the SWA would keep this a secret," she said. "That way we can get a little more extra funding and his vote on SWA issues when Captain Yamamoto raises them."

Rukia crossed her arms. "I don't think Ni-sama would give into blackmail like that."

Rangiku opened her mouth to reply when suddenly a hell butterfly came. Rangiku lifted her finger and listen to the message. It was one word. "MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!" yelled Hitsugaya's voice. Rangiku winced and let the butterfly go. "Well," she said. "I got to run; I'll talk to you later." Before Rukia could reply Rangiku flashed stepped away leaving several papers flying in her wake. "Oh and tell Momo I said hi," she yelled over her shoulder.

Rukia watched her leave and thought about what she had just learned. Her brother and Momo Hinamori…impossible. Rukia started walking back to the Kuchiki manor wondering what had happen since she was gone. When she arrived at the manor she was surprised to see servants running around all over the place hanging decorations and setting up tables and chairs. She weaving in and out of the rushing people, she went into the house where she was greeted by a servant. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but he quickly ushered her into the main hall. When she went in, she saw Byakuya sitting at the head of the table with an old man and a young man sitting on his left.

Byakuya stood up. "Welcome home, Rukia," he said.

Rukia gave him a short bow. "Thank you Ni-sama," she said. "It is good to be home." Byakuya nodded his head once and gestured to the seat on his right. Rukia walked over and took a seat across from the older man. Rukia hid her surprise when she finally got a good look at the man. It was Lord Akashiya and the younger man must be his son Mako.

"Rukia," said Byakuya. "I'm sure you know Lord Akashiya and his son Mako."

Rukia bowed her head. "Not very well," she said. "It is an honor to meet you" Akashiya returned the bow. "The honor is ours," he said. "And don't worry; we will get to know each other very well in the years to come."

Rukia didn't like the sound of that nor the way Mako was openly eyeing her. Something was going on and she wasn't sure what. Last time she checked, the Kuchiki Clan and Akashiya Clan were bitter rivals.

Byakuya seemed to sense Rukia's suspicion. "Rukia," he started. "We have decided that it is time to end the feud that has been between our two families. We are going to form a blood alliance between our two Clans." Rukia's eyes widened and she felt a huge weight fall on her. She knew exactly what was going to happen and what her role was going to be. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and only one thought pounded its way through her head. '_This can't be happening' _"Rukia," said Byakuya. "In order to make this alliance a long lasting and powerful one, it has been decided that you will marry Mako and help forge a strong alliance."

Rukia just sat there as one thought ran screaming through her head. _'Ichigo, Please Help me.'_


	12. Chapter 12: Ukitake's Anger

Sorry this has taken so long to get out. Been having to work a lot lately and it is getting hard to find time to write. I will do better to get these chapters out faster. For those who are wondering where the heck is Ichigo, He will be in the next chapter. I promise. Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed my Fic. You guys make this worth it.

Chapter 12: Ukitake's anger.

Ukitake hummed a happy tune as he walked towards his division barracks. Everything he had been working for, for the last two years had finally happened. Rukia was now going to be his Lieutenant and nothing Byakuya could say was going to change that. Still humming, he walked into his division and looked around. He saw several of his new recruits being trained by his fourth seat, and some of the veterans were milling around carrying papers or just chatting. It was good to see his division in high spirits. With all the friends lost during the Winter War, he had been afraid that a sense of gloom would hang over all the Divisions. It seemed however that everyone had moved on and things were back to normal. He walked by several of them and they bowed and greeted him as he walked by. As he came into his office, he saw Kiyone and Sentarō hard at work filling out paperwork.

"How is everything going," he asked.

Both of his co-third seats jumped to their feet and stood at attention. "Everything is going good sir," said Kiyone. "Of course if the idiot here would get out of my way, more would be done."

Sentarō rushed over to her and pushed Kiyone to the side. "Don't listen to this shrill harpy," said Sentarō. "If she would keep her loud mouth shut, we would have had enough peace and quiet to get everything done today."

Kiyone grabbed Sentaro's arm and bit it. As he fell to the ground clutching his arm muttering curses Kiyone said. "Don't listen to goat beard, while you were gone, I organized you whole office."

Sentarō got up and kicked Kiyone in the shin causing her to grabbed it and jump up and down in pain. "Sir while you were gone I organized all the files we had in alphabetical order," he said. "And I also…" He was about to say more when Kiyone tackled him to the floor and the two of them began to wrestle.

Ukitake put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Ok you two that's enough," he said clapping his hands to get their attention. "I'm going to my office to catch up on some of the paperwork. Bring me whatever mail has piled up please."

"Don't worry sir," said Sentarō. "I'll bring you the mail and paperwork faster than this old hag ever could."

Kiyone pushed him back down on the ground. "Sir, I'll bring all the mail and paperwork," she said. "And I'll also bring you some fresh tea."

Sentarō looked up from the floor. "Oh no you don't," he said. "I made the tea and I'll bring it to him." The two of them ran for the door and got stuck in the door jamb together. They struggled for a second before the both pushed themselves free and ran over a poor recruit who happened to be in the way.

Ukitake walked over to the young shinigami and helped her up. "I'm really sorry about that, Minako," he said pleased that he had managed to remember her name from the orientation.

"Are they always like that?" she asked rubbing her shoulder.

Ukitake nodded his head gravely. "I'm afraid so," he said. "But you will get used to it after a while, or have a nervous breakdown, whichever comes first."

Ukitake's grinned as Minako laughed at the joke and hurried up to finish whatever she was doing. Ukitake walked into his office and sat down. A few papers had been left on his desk, so he reached out to get them. As he did, something fell out of his pocket and floated onto his desk. He picked it up and instantly recognized it. It was the letter from Byakuya that he was supposed to give to Rukia. He knew that he had forgotten to do something. Tapping the letter on his desk, he decided that whatever was on it, that Byakuya would tell Rukia when they saw each other later. Ukitake felt his stomach grumble, so he sat the letter on his desk and walked out into the small kitchen that was next to his office to see if he could find something to snack on. While he was in the kitchen he heard his office door open. Ukitake poked his head out of the kitchen to see who had come in and saw Kiyone setting a huge stack of papers on his desk.

"Is that all the paper work from one day?" he asked shocked.

Kiyone smiled. "It was larger," she said. "But I stayed up all night and got more done then Sentarō did."

As if on cue Sentarō burst into the room and slammed a pile of letters down on Ukitake's desk. "Yeah right," he said. "I sorted all the mail and re-filed the reports that you messed up."

Kiyone face turned red to the point that Ukitake thought that her head would explode. "What did you say?" she yelled. The two of them started arguing and it soon escalated into pushing and punching each other.

Their fighting caused them to role towards the door. Ukitake got up opened the door and let them roll out of his office and into the hallway. Once they were out he shut the door and sat down behind his desk. He picked up several of the letters and read the ones that seemed to be important. After a few minutes, he picked up another letter and opened it. Before he knew what he was reading, he was half way done.

Rukia,

As you know we have had strained relations with the other Three Noble Clans. In order to help heal some of the tensions that have developed over time, I have decided to enter and alliance with the Akashiya Clan. As part of this alliance, you must fulfill your obligation as a Princess of the Kuchiki Clan and marry the son of Lord Akashiya to cement this alliance. It is unfortunate, but you must resign from your new rank of Lieutenant and fulfill the tasks that are expected of a wife and princess. I am truly sorry for this, which is why I am telling you this while you are in the Living World so you can say goodbye to those whom you feel need to. I also must tell you not to say anything to Captain Ukitake, Captain Abarai, and that Ryoka boy. I await your return.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki 6th Division, 13 Court Guards.

Ukitake couldn't believe his eyes. He read the letter two more time just to make sure he did not read it wrong. Ukitake crushed the letter in his hands and could feel anger boiling up inside of his gut. He had known Byakuya for a long time and knew that he cared little for what the other so called Noble Clans thought of him. This was all because of Rukia's promotion and Byakuya had taken the only way he felt to stop it. Ukitake felt his blood boil and he ripped the letter in half and watched as the two halves burned up from the power of his Spiritual Pressure.

Kiyone and Sentarō felt this and rushed into the room. "Are you alright sir," asked Kiyone. Ukitake said nothing and walked past them. Kiyone started to follow, but Sentarō put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He knew that Ukitake was pissed and Sentarō felt sorry for the poor idiot who was about to get the full brunt of his anger.

Byakuya's mansion.

Rukia and Byakuya left the main dining area and went to a private side room. Rukia walked past him and sat down crossing her arms. "Why are you doing this Ni-sama?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Why are you surprised?" he asked. "I gave a letter to Captain Ukitake detailing what was going to happen when you got back."

"I never got a letter from my Captain," she said. "If I had, do you really think Ichigo would have let me come here, or that I would leave?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "If you had seen the letter you would not have come?" he asked. "Why?"

Rukia looked away for a moment and Byakuya could tell she was steeling herself in preparation for making a big announcement. Rukia took a deep breath and faced her brother. "Ni-sama," she said. "I'm in love with Ichigo."

Byakuya felt his eyes widen. A sudden chill crept though his stomach and clawed its way though his body. "Rukia if this is a joke, it is in poor taste."

Rukia shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "This is no joke. Ichigo and I realized we were in love and have been for a long time. It just took us this long to figure it out." Byakuya stood silently as he processed this new information. Seeing this Rukia decided that she had nothing left to lose so she pushed forward. "Please Ni-sama," she pleaded. "Call this wedding off. I know that you want to protect me, but Ichigo and I are in love. He is one of the strongest Shinigami alive, he can protect from anything. I beg you don't make me marry this man."

Byakuya gave it some thought. It was true that he really didn't want to marry Rukia off and he was tempted to go back into the dining room and tell Akashiya to leave. The Ryoka boy was one of the strongest shinigami alive. There were some who thought that he may be even stronger than General Yamamoto himself. Byakuya doubted that the boy's power was that high, but he was stronger than all but maybe Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku, and of course himself. There was no doubt that the Ryoka would be able to protect Rukia as Byakuya wanted. For a moment Byakuya thought about doing as Rukia wished and call off this wedding, but no. For all of the boy's power, trouble came to him like Yachiru to a candy store. If he allowed Rukia to do as she wished, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, maybe not in this year, the Ryoka boy would be attacked and Rukia would be harmed in the crossfire. No matter how powerful the boy was, Rukia would come to harm. That he refused to allow. He saw hope in Rukia's violet eyes and he pained him that he was going to have to destroy that hope. "I am truly sorry, Rukia," he said. "But this wedding will continue as planned. No matter what you might have said or felt, it is your duty as a princess of the Kuchiki clan to do this. This way you will save yourself the pain if he died during his duties as a Captain."

Rukia's face fell and the hope in her eyes faded. She wanted to argue, but all the energy just seemed to leave her. Was this going to be her life from now on? She understood that it was her duty as a princess to form this alliance and make it work, but she could not deny her heart. She wanted to scream and tell her brother that she was not going to listen to him. She wanted to march out of the mansion and down to the gate to the Living World and go live at Ichigo's house. But she knew that she would not be able to do those thing. She looked one more time at Byakuya her eyes pleading with him to change his mind, but all she saw was determination. There would be no room for argument. She followed Byakuya out the door and back into the main dining area. She looked up with determination on her face and vowed that she would be with Ichigo again. Even if it meant, no longer being a Kuchiki.

"Is everything alright," asked Lord Akashiya as they came out of the room.

"Everything is fine," said Byakuya.

"Good," said Akashiya clapping his hands once. "Then let's be on our way and we can…" Suddenly they all felt it. A massive burst of Spiritual Pressure was heading their way. Lord Akashiya, Mako, the Female bodyguard, the large male bodyguard, and Rukia all fell to their knees. Only Byakuya and the leader of Akashiya's bodyguards seemed to remain unfazed.

"Who in the name of heaven is that?" asked the head bodyguard. "Whoever he is, he is pissed at you."

Byakuya did not answer; he realized that Ukitake would find out about the wedding and come right here to try to stop it. Having anticipated this, he had made arrangements with General Yamamoto in case certain Shinigami decided to try to stop him. "Stay out of this," he said to the head bodyguard. "I shall handle him." Byakuya could see the hood tilt slightly. Wordlessly the bodyguard walked over to his companions and used a kido spell Byakuya had never seen before to dissipate the Spiritual Pressure coming from Captain Ukitake over a small area allowing the other bodyguards, Rukia, and the Akashiya Clan members to stand. That bodyguard seemed very interesting.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open and Ukitake stormed in, not a hint of a smile that was usually on his face. "Byakuya," said Ukitake in a low voice the air shimmering around him from the power. "We need to talk."

Before Byakuya could answer, Akashiya opened his mouth. "Well since you don't have business with me," said Akashiya. "We shall be going. We do have a wedding to plan for." Akashiya patted his son on the shoulder and they turned to leave.

Without taking his eyes off of Byakuya, Ukitake raised his hand and pointed a finger at them and muttered a kido spell. A flash of lighting exploded from his finger tips and put a hole though the wall in front of them. Mako and Lord Akashiya jumped back. "If you take one more step," he said menacingly. "I will kill you where you stand, noble or not."

Akashiya looked at his bodyguard in anger. "He made a threat on my life and shot a deadly kido spell at me," he yelled. "Kill him now."

The bodyguard shrugged his shoulders. "Lord Byakuya said he would handle this," he said. "Besides, if that was aimed at you, I would have blocked it."

"I'm paying you to protect me," he said grabbing the front of his bodyguard's cloak. "Do something you idiot."

The Bodyguard sighed and reached into his cloak and was going to pull his sword when Byakuya held up a hand. The head bodyguard stopped and Byakuya turned back to Ukitake. "You have no right to come into my home and threaten my guest, Captain Ukitake," said Byakuya coolly. "I respectively request that you leave."

Ukitake flashed stepped toward Byakuya and grabbed him by the front of his Kimono. "You bastard," he spat. "What are you doing? What right do you have to take away everything Rukia has fought so hard to gain?"

"This is a private matter," said Byakuya evenly. "What right do you have to interfere?"

"I am Rukia's Captain," replied Ukitake. "I always come to help when a subordinate of mine is being forced to do something they don't want to."

"You are no longer her Captain," said Byakuya. "As of right now, Rukia is no longer a member of the 13 Court Guards. She is going to fulfill her duties as a Kuchiki Princess. The wedding will take place and nothing you or General Yamamoto can do or say will stop it."

Ukitake let go of Byakuya and closed his eyes. "There is one thing I can do," he said slowly. He opened his eyes and gave Byakuya a look that would have melted ice. "I'm going to the Living World and get Ichigo here. I'm sure he will have something to say about this wedding."

"Unfortunately you will not be going to the Living World," said Byakuya. "I knew that the Ryoka would interfere with this wedding somehow, he has the habit of showing up when he is not wanted, so at the request of the Kuchiki and Akashiya Clans, the Gate has been shut down until after the wedding and no one is allowed to go to the Living World or come from there unless of a dire emergency."

Ukitake eyes widened as he heard this. "Then that means…"

Byakuya never smiled, but this time Ukitake saw just the bare twitch in the corner of his mouth. "That means Ichigo Kurosaki will not be able to interfere in this matter."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13: Getting the Word Out

Here you go. Chapter 13 is up and running. I put in a part that I thought was important. We always make Ichigo a Captain, but no on explains what a Captain has to deal with aside from paperwork. I hope you guys like the Chapter and please Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 13: Getting The Word Out.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Renji rubbing the sides of his head as he sat in front of Ukitake's desk. "To think I used to look up to Captain Byakuya."

"Believe it," said Ukitake leaning on the wall inside his office. "I went to the General and filed a formal protest, but his hands are tied. The 13 Court Guards have no authority to interfere with this marriage."

"I tried getting though the Gate," said Renji. "They have Captain Soi Fon and her squad guarding it. No one is getting though that thing unless Yamamoto says so." Renji slammed his hands down on the desk in frustration. "Blast it, I should march down to that mansion grab Rukia and hide in one of the districts until this blows over."

Ukitake shook his head. "You can't do that Renji," he said. "If you do you'll end up on the Sōkyoku along with Tōsen and Ichimaru."

"I'd risk hell to keep Rukia from doing this," said Renji. "I'd rather lose her to Ichigo then to see her marry someone she doesn't care about."

"That may be," said Ukitake mentally wincing at Renji's words. He still didn't know that Ichigo and Rukia had fallen in love. "But right now we can't even leave the Seireitei. At Byakuya's request, Yamamoto ordered that Soi Fon have a few of her special ops guys keep an eye on us. If we try to leave and go to the manor on a rescue mission, we would have to fight all of Squad 2 and Squad 6 to get there." Ukitake closed his eyes for a second. "And then there's them."

Renji raised one of his tattooed eyebrows. "Them?" he asked. "Who are them?"

"That's right," said Ukitake. "You haven't seen them." Ukitake took a deep breath. "Lord Akashiya has three bodyguards working for him. Two of them seem to be at roughly Lieutenant Level, but the head bodyguard is something else. He seems… strong."

"How strong is he?" asked Renji leaning forward.

Ukitake opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "If I were to guess," he said. "He was almost as strong as me."

Renji's eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair. "That strong?" he said. "But how could someone with that much power get overlooked by us. If he was as strong as you we should have been able to sense his Spiritual Pressure and recruit him."

"Normally I'd agree with you," said Ukitake. "But something was different about them. The leader did a kido spell that dissipated my Spiritual Pressure and allowed everyone to move around. I've never seen a spell like that before."

"Neither have I," said Renji. "I've been hanging out with Momo for many years, so I've seen about every Kido spell there is."

"I know," said Ukitake rubbing his chin. "But I seem to remember reading something about a spell like that somewhere. I just can't remember where."

"Maybe later we can pay a visit to the 12th Division and ask Captain Kurotsuchi if he knows anything about it," said Renji. "And maybe…"

Ukitake smiled. "And maybe ask if he has a backdoor we can use to get into the Living World," he said knowingly.

Renji grinned. "It may come up."

Ukitake got up from his chair. "Then let's make sure that it comes up." Renji got up and followed Ukitake out the door and headed towards the 12th Division Barracks.

The Living World: Urahara's Store.

Ichigo did not like parties, but when his friends found out about his decision to accept the offer to become a Captain, they decided that they needed to throw a goodbye bash at Urahara's Shop. Ichigo looked around at everyone that was there. His dad and Urahara were singing Karaoke, something that sounded like a hollow scream, Tatsuki and Chad were laughing at Ishida as Orihime spoon fed him something she had cooked for the party. Ichigo smiled as Ishida did his best to make sure that his girlfriend didn't know that he was about to throw up. Yuzu was talking to Ururu while Jinta and Karin were arguing. Everyone was having fun at his goodbye party…everyone but him. He had only told her that he loved her a night ago and now after going most of his life without her, he felt like his heart was missing now that she was gone.

As the others continued, Ichigo got up and walked out onto the front porch. He didn't notice when Orihime got up and followed him out. Ichigo heard the door slide open behind him and turned to see her come out. "Are you not enjoying the party?" she asked.

Ichigo gave her a slight smile. "I am," he said. "It's just that it all seems empty without Rukia here." Orihime laughed at him and clapped her hands in glee. Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," said Orihime. "It's just that I've seen a lot of different sides of you, but this is the first time I've seen lovesick puppy."

"Funny," he said.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo," said Orihime. "You will see her again in a few days. Then you can spend all the time with her that Byakuya allows."

Ichigo rubbed his temples. "I really don't look forward to having to talk to him about dating Rukia."

Orihime laughed. "Don't worry about it," she said. "No matter what he says or does, there is nothing he can say or do to keep you away from Rukia."

Ichigo gave her a smile. "You've got that right."

Orihime looked down for a moment then back at Ichigo. "You really do love her." Ichigo was about to reply when Orihime took a step forward and put a finger on his lips. "I love Uryū," she said. "But part of me will always be jealous of Rukia. I'll never stop having feelings for you Ichigo, and there is one thing that I regret not doing."

Ichigo took her finger off his lips. "What's that?" he asked. Orihime took a step forward put her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him catching him off guard. Ichigo was not sure what to do, but soon he found himself wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. Then as suddenly as it began, Orihime broke off the kiss and took a step back and put her fingers to her lips and smiled. "Now I have no regrets."

The door slip open and they both turned to see Tatsuki step out. "Orihime," she said. "Ishida is complaining about his stomach, I don't think he is feeling well."

"Hmmmm," she said. "It sounds like he could use my bean paste and cherry pickle milkshake. That always makes me feel better when I have a tummy ache."

"Yeah," said Tatsuki feeling her own stomach churn and hid a smile as Ichigo's face turned green. "I'm sure that will make him feel much better. By the way what are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing," said Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Orihime. "We were just talking."

"What were you talking about?" she asked.

Ichigo and Orihime exchanged glances. "About past regrets," said Ichigo. "We just made sure we had none before I left."

Orihime nodded her head in agreement. Tatsuki gave her two friends a funny look and went back inside. Orihime followed after her and was about to go in when she turned back to Ichigo and smiled. "Rukia is a lucky girl," she said. "I hope you two are happy together." With that she went back into the shop leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

"You know I always thought you would end up with Orihime-Chan," said a voice behind Ichigo.

Ichigo spun around and came face to face with his father. "How long have you been there?"

Isshin gave Ichigo and huge grin and held up a camera. "Long enough to get a picture of you that if Rukia sees will spell your certain doom."

Isshin started to laugh until Ichigo kicked him in the face sending him over the edge of the railing. The camera hung in the air for a second where Ichigo caught it. He turned in on and saw a picture of him and Orihime kissing in the preview screen. Ichigo pressed the delete button and threw the camera back at his dad hitting him in the head as he stood up. "Blast it old man," he said. "How many times do I have to tell you not to take photos of me?"

Ichigo turned to go back into the shop, but Isshin stood up and jumped in front of his son blocking his path. "I get it now," he said. "You're going to seduce both Rukia and Orihime and impregnate them thus giving yourself…" Before Isshin could finish what he was going to say, Ichigo threw his father back off the porch, jumped after him, and then kicked him in the ribs.

"For the last time," yelled Ichigo kicking his father one more time. "Stop saying things like that. You make me seem like I'm a pervert like you and Urahara."

Ichigo turned to go back in the shop just as he was about to go in his father spoke up. "Ichigo," he said. "We need to talk about something."

Ichigo stopped and turned around. He was surprised that his father's voice had a serious edge to it. Isshin got up off the ground and walked over to a chair that was off to the side and motioned Ichigo to sit next to him. Ichigo walked over and after making sure the chair wouldn't collapse he sat down. "What is it old man," he said. "If this is another one of your "talks", save it."

Isshin shook his head. "Ichigo," he said. "How much do you know about being a Captain of the 13 Court Guards?"

Ichigo scratched his head and thought for a moment. "From what I've seen, it's all fighting and paperwork."

Isshin stared at his son for a moment the sighed. "Let me put it to you this way," he said. "Are you prepared to kill?"

Ichigo gave his father an incredulous look. "What kind of question is that?" he asked. "What do you think I've been doing for the past year?"

"I know that," he said. "You only kill to protect others. Here is my second question. Are you prepared to send people to their deaths?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"As a Captain, Ichigo," he said. "You are expected to lead a division into battles to protect others. There will times that you won't be at those battles, and you will have to send men to their death." Ichigo didn't say anything; he just stared off into space. "Ichigo, as a Captain you will have to participate in battles, but there will be times you will have to send those under your command into a situation that you know that some of them will not come back from."

"I never thought of that," said Ichigo.

"You haven't been though the Shinigami Academy," said Isshin. "There you would have been trained to lead troops into battle and how to deal with the deaths of those under your command."

"Then I just won't let any of them die," he asked looking at his father with determination.

"Idiot!" yelled Isshin. "No matter what you do, no matter how powerful you become, you will not be able to protect every one of your men. All you do is give them orders, and hope that those orders don't get all of them killed and if you are lucky that your orders bring most of them home alive, and when some don't come back, all you do is find a way to deal with it."

Ichigo thought for a moment then looked at his father. "How did you deal with losing men?"

"Every Captain has their own way of dealing with losing men," said Isshin. "Captains like Soi Fon, Komamura, and Byakuya see it as their duty to give their lives for the Soul Society and those men they lose fulfill that duty. Captain Ukitake keeps a list of all their names so he doesn't forget them and Captain Kyōraku stays drunk so that it dulls the pain he feels." Isshin leaned back in his chair. "I never really lived with it," he said. "I always felt bad for the men who died under my command and I never really got past the losses. That's part of the reason I left and the other part was that I fell in love with your mother. How you deal with it is entirely up to you, but you need to know something else and this part is important so pay attention." Ichigo leaned forward. "Son, you need to know the difference between lives sacrificed and lives wasted."

"I don't get it," said Ichigo. "What do you mean lives wasted and lives sacrificed?"

Isshin sighed. "Ichigo," he said. "When you send men on a mission and they die, you have to make sure that they died for the right reasons. If you send men to their deaths and nothing is gained, then that is lives wasted. If you send men to their deaths and the reasons are good and lives are saved, then those are lives sacrificed. If you sacrifice the lives of your men for the greater good, then that is acceptable. If you waste them for nothing, then you are unfit to be a Captain. Do you understand?"

"I think so," said Ichigo. "But how do I tell the difference between lives wasted and lives sacrificed?"

Isshin gave his son a sad smile. "That is something that can't be answered until you lose your first man," he said. He gave Ichigo a hard look. "So do you think that you can still be a Captain?"

Ichigo didn't hesitate. "Yeah," he said. "I understand it better now, but I still know that it is something I can do."

"Good," said Isshin standing up. "Then let's get back to your party." Ichigo got up and as soon as he turned his back on his dad, Isshin kicked him hard in the back of the head sending Ichigo head over heels into a couple of empty trash cans. "Ha, ha, ha," laughed Isshin. "You let your guard down my son. If you can't anticipate an attack like that you won't last long as a Capta…"

Ichigo threw a trash lid, Frisbee style at his father and caught him on the bridge of the nose causing it to bleed. "Screw you old man," said Ichigo. "Just when you get serious you pull this crap."

Ichigo walked back into the shop as his father picked himself up from the ground. "He is going to be a good Captain," he said to himself. "I just hope you are truly ready for the responsibility of being a Captain. That and the fact that Urahara has hidden camera's everywhere."

Soul Society:

"I am sorry, Captain Ukitake and Captain Abarai," said Nemu. "But by order of General Yamamoto, Mayuri-sama is not allowed to talk to you for the next two days."

"You're kidding me," said Renji. "What kind of bull is this?"

"I didn't think Yamamoto would go this far," said Ukitake. He looked at Nemu. "What would happen if he did decide to see us?"

"If Mayuri-sama disobeys General Yamamoto's orders," she said. "Then 75% of Mayuri-sama's research funding would be cut for the next 50 years."

Ukitake winced. "No wonder he had you waiting out here."

Renji turned to Ukitake. "Well what do we do now?"

Ukitake thought for a moment. "Nemu, is there any way we can use Captain Kurotsuchi's equipment?"

Nemu shook her head. "I am sorry, but that would also be cause for General Yamamoto to cut funding."

"Awww screw this," said Renji turning around. "I'm just going to find out where they are stashing Rukia and break her out."

"Hold on Renji," said Ukitake grabbing his arm. "Let's go talk to Soi Fon. Maybe we can convince her to let us though." He turned back to Nemu and gave her a short bow. "Thank you Lieutenant Kurotsuchi."

Ukitake turned around and was about to leave when Nemu cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Captain Ukitake," she said. "But I wish to ask you something."

Ukitake smiled. "Go ahead," he said.

"Will you go on a date with me?" she asked.

Ukitake and Renji walked back into Ukitake's office. Renji was trying his best to stifle his laughter. "I can't believe that Nemu asked you out?" said Renji. "Of all the things I thought I would see in life that was the last thing I expected. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take her on a date like she asked," said Ukitake his eyes still wide from the shock. "There isn't any harm in showing her what a date is. I'm sure that she will move on to someone else after she has gotten a little more…data on dating."

Still laughing, Renji shook his head. "I don't know. She may find that she really likes you and make it permanent."

Ukitake opened the door to his office and was surprised to see someone sitting in one of the chairs. The person turned around. "Good afternoon, Ukitake-san."

"Captain Unohana," said Ukitake bowing. "What can I do for you today?" Renji and Ukitake walked in. Ukitake sat behind his desk and Renji stood by the wall.

"I have come to repay the debt I owe you for lending me your division during Captain Zaraki and Captain Ikkaku's little training exercise," she said. "I have a way for you to get a message to Ichigo."

"Really," said Ukitake. "How?"

Unohana smiled. "Just write a message," she said. "I'll take care of the rest."

The Gate:

Lieutenant Ōmaeda stood by the gate and chomped down hard on another cracker. This morning Captain Soi Fon had gotten them all up and had them guard the entrance to the Living World all day. Of course his short tempered Captain had not told him why they were doing this, but he had been given the simple order to let no one pass though the Gate. The longer Ōmaeda had to stand there the angrier he got. He started to chomp down faster on crackers and before he knew what he was doing Ōmaeda ate one too many and started to choke. He tried to get the attention of one of his subordinates, but no words would come out of his mouth. Just as he felt that his life was going to be over, he felt some one hit him in the back causing him to spit out the food.

"You shouldn't eat that fast, Lieutenant Ōmaeda."

Ōmaeda turned around and was surprised to see Captain Unohana standing there with about 15 members of the 4th Division. "Ahhh, Captain Unohana," said Ōmaeda. "Thanks for the help. I would have died if you had not come along." Ōmaeda looked at her with confusion. "Ummm, Captain," he said. "Why are you here?"

"We needed to clean the passage way that connects the Living World from the Soul Society," said Unohana sweetly.

Ōmaeda picked his nose as he thought. "But I thought that it had an automatic cleaner," he said flicking a booger away.

Unohana ignored Omaeda's lack of manners. "Normally that is the case," she said. "But it is not working and I need to send in some people to clean it."

Ōmaeda shook his head. "I'm sorry Captain," he said. "But I'm under orders not to let anyone in without permission. If I do, Captain Soi Fon said that she would cut me in half and let Captain Zaraki use my guts as dental floss."

"It will only be a moment," she said. "If there is a problem, I will tell Captain Soi Fon that you let us in because I ordered it."

"I'm sorry, but I still… cant… uhhh," Ōmaeda trailed off when he saw Unohana smile at him. Beads of sweat formed on his bald head and Ōmaeda suddenly wished that he was anywhere but where he was right now.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we are only a few moments," she said smiling very sweetly. "I will take full responsibility."

Ōmaeda nodded his head vigorously. "Sure," he said nervously just trying to get rid of Captain Unohana as quickly as possible. He turned and pointed to one of his subordinates. "You there open the gate and let them in."

Unohana's smile stopped being creepy and gave Ōmaeda a slight bow. "Thank you for your help," she said. Unohana then turned to a 4th Squad member. "Don't take too long Hanataro, and be careful."

"Yes Captain," said Hanataro. With that Hanataro and the 14th Relief Squad went in. The Gate door shut behind them and Unohana walked back towards the 13th Division barracks to tell Ukitake that everything went as plan. Now all they could do was wait for Ichigo.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope to update soon again. Enjoy your day. :)


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Crashing made easy

In this chapter I'm giving you guys some new info that you will like. I really like my idea for one of the bodyguards zanpakuto. I hope to get this going faster than what it is, so expect updates sooner (i hope). Enjoy the fic and please review.

Chapter 14: Wedding Crashing Made Easy

Hanataro watched as the Gate closed behind them. He turned to one of his squad mates. "Ok," he said. "I'm off. Stay here for about two hours then go back."

His partner nodded. "So what do we do for the next two hours?"

Hanataro shrugged. "You guys do what you want," he said. "You get a free two hour break."

"Great we can play cards," he replied. "Be careful Hanataro."

Hanataro nodded his head then started to run down the long, dark path. As he ran he reached into his kimono and clutched the letter that Captain Unohana gave him. As he ran he thought back to the mission he was given. Unohana had come to the 4th Division barracks with Renji and Captain Ukitake. He had been mopping up blood from Captain Zaraki's operation when Captain Unohana had told him what was going to happen to Rukia. She had asked him to volunteer for a mission that may get him arrested and put into prison. He had accepted without a second thought because he knew that Rukia would do the same for him. Ukitake had given him a letter for Ichigo that explained everything that was going on in Soul Society. Hanataro knew that time was of the essence and that by the time Ichigo got this letter, he would have about a day to stop it. He ran as fast as he could, but he could feel his body tiring and his lungs started to burn. Still he dared not stop. He knew that Ichigo needed to read this letter. So with increased determination, Hanataro ran faster and clutched the letter in his white knuckled fist.

The Akashiya Manor:

"Welcome to you new home Rukia," said Lord Akashiya. "I'm sure you will learn to love it."

Rukia didn't say anything as she was lead though out the manor. As soon as they got to the manor, Lord Akashiya decided to give her a personal tour. All of the other except for the female bodyguard went somewhere else. They passed several rooms until they came to a rather large room. Lord Akashiya opened the door and moved out of the way. "This will be your room," he said. "Of course as soon as you are married to my son, you will move into his room with him, but until then this will suffice." Rukia looked around the room. It had two chairs against the wall and a small writing desk in another corner. Along the wall was a long sofa and a love seat. There was a second door in the room that led to a bedroom. Inside was a large dresser with a vanity and a pair of beds. Off to the side was a bathroom.

Rukia looked at Akashiya. "Why are there two beds in here?" she asked pointing at the beds.

Akashiya motioned to the female bodyguard. "This is your personal bodyguard. She will protect you from anything that may harm you and to do that, she will stay with you until the wedding."

Rukia glared at Akashiya. "I am the Lieutenant of the 13th Division," she said with anger in her voice. "I do not need any protection." Rukia looked at the bodyguard. "You can leave," she said. "I don't need your protection."

Akashiya shrugged his shoulders. "That may be," he said. "But I still must insist that you have a bodyguard stay with you. It's for your…protection."

"In other words she is supposed to make sure I don't escape," said Rukia.

Akashiya gave her a sly smile. "Dinner will be in four hours," said Akashiya. "Until then you may not leave this room."

Rukia gave Akashiya a nasty smile. "You do know that my friends will come for me," she said.

Akashiya gave Rukia a nastier grin in return. "I was already warned about your friends especially Ichigo," he said. "What you don't know is that the Senkaimon gates have been sealed. Your friends that are here have been forced to stay in the Seireitei and cannot come here to help. I also took the liberty of having a powerful barrier put up that prevents you from getting out and others from getting in. The only way is to use her zanpakutō, and I doubt she is going to let you use it. "

"Ichigo will be a Captain," said Rukia. "As soon as he sets foot here, he will come for me."

"That may be true," said Akashiya. "But as a Captain, if he comes here and attempts to kidnap you, he will be arrested and executed. Even if he does come and take you away, the two of you will be hunted down without mercy and you will find no rest and no shelter no matter where you go. And if you love him as much as my spies tell me, you will not let him help you in order to make sure he isn't killed." With those words Lord Akashiya left Rukia alone in her room with the bodyguard.

Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew as soon as Ichigo heard about what was happening to her Yamamoto himself would not be able to stop him from coming for her. Deep down she knew that she wanted him to get her, but could she really condemn him to a life on the run as an outlaw to Soul Society? Rukia knew that she had to escape. If she got away on her own, then they would not come after Ichigo. First things first, she needed to get away from her bodyguard. To do that, Rukia knew she had to learn more about her captor. Rukia crossed her arms and sat down in a chair that was in front of a desk and turned a looked at her new bodyguard. "So, what do we do now? Do we just stare at each other until the wedding?"

The bodyguard shrugged her shoulders. "Technically, I'm not supposed to talk to you at all," she said. "My superior officer said not to talk to you."

"Then why are you talking to me now?" asked Rukia.

Rukia couldn't see her face, but she got the distinct impression that her bodyguard rolled her eyes. "It's rare that I listen to my Superior," she said. "And I'm supposed to stay in the room with you until the wedding. What are we suppose to do, just play the quiet game?"

Rukia stifled a laugh. She needed to try and lure her bodyguard into complacency then make her escape and if her bodyguard had a sense of humor, then it would be easier. "If you're going to talk to me," said Rukia. "Would you mind taking off the cloak? I would like to see who I'm talking to."

The bodyguard hesitated for a moment then seemed to think about it. "That's against orders," she said.

Rukia gave her a smug smile and arched her eyebrow. "I thought that it was rare that you listened to your superior?"

The bodyguard brought her hands to the hood of her cloak and pulled it back. She had pale skin and dark green hair that was tied into a lose braid. Rukia had to admit that she was a rather striking woman. Bright blue eyes looked back at her and a mischievous smile played on her lips. The bodyguard ran her hand thought her hair and undid the braid. "I really shouldn't have taken this thing off," she said. "But after having to wear it for so long, it feels great to get the thing off." She stretched her arms then jumped into the air and landed on the sofa.

"That's true," said Rukia remembering the cloak she wore when she went to help rescue Orihime. "Do I get a name to go with the face?"

The bodyguard smiled at Rukia. "My name?" she said. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up. "You really want to know my name?" Rukia nodded her head.

"My name is Amberrain," she said.

Rukia thought for a moment. "That's an odd name," she said.

"I think it's unique," she said. "But do me a favor and not say it around the others. I would rather not have to explain why you know it."

"That head bodyguard that much of a jerk?" asked Rukia.

Amberrain shook her head. "Not really," she said. "He's a nice guy, but sometimes he can be…stubborn."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I know what you mean," she said. "I have the same problem."

"Really?" asked Amberrain. "You have a pig headed guy that cause you grief too?"

Rukia smiled as she thought about her and Ichigo's relationship. "You have no idea," she said. "Let me tell you about a certain someone who changed my life forever."

Urahara's Shop:

After running for seemed like hours, Hanataro finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Hanataro ran though the open Senkaimon Gate door and looked around. Something seemed to be wrong. It took him a second to realize that he was about 30 feet in the air instead of being on the ground. A second after that, gravity claimed him and he plummeted to the ground. As he fell, Hanataro was happy to know that at least as he fell, he would be next to Urahara's shop. Hanataro closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he hit the roof and crashed through it. He thought he was in for a hard landing, but much to his surprise he landed on something soft. "Owww," said Hanataro. He looked around and saw several familiar faces, but not the one person he was looking for.

"Hey it's Hanataro," said Orihime. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh it's you Orihime," he said. He looked around and started to panic a little. "Quick, I need to talk to Ichigo. It's very important; do you know where he is?"

Ishida straightened his glasses and pointed. "You're sitting on him."

Tatsuki struggled no to laugh as Hanataro scrambled off of Ichigo who was trying to remember where he was and who he was. Urahara snapped out his fan and smiled behind it. "It's a good thing I traded places with you Ichigo."

Hanataro got off as Ichigo got up. As Ichigo rubbed his head Hanataro began to explain. "Ichigo you have to come back to Soul Society," he said. "Rukia is in trouble."

In a side room:

Ichigo, Urahara, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Isshin, Hanataro, Tatsuki, and Yoruichi sat around a small round table in a side room. Ichigo looked at Hanataro in shock. "What's happened," he asked. "What happened to Rukia?"

Hanataro reached into his kimono and pulled out Ukitake's letter. "Here," he said thrusting it into Ichigo's hands. "Captain Ukitake will explain."

Ichigo took the letter and read it to himself. As he read it, everyone in the room could see Ichigo get angrier and angrier. After he was done Ichigo wadded up the letter and tossed it as hard as he could on the floor. He grabbed his Shinigami badge and left his body. Though gritted teeth he looked at Urahara. "Urahara," he said barely controlling his anger. "Open the Gate right now. I'm going to Soul Society and I'm going to rescue Rukia."

"What's happened Ichigo," asked Orihime. "What happened to Rukia?"

Ichigo said nothing as Urahara picked up the letter and began to read it.

Ichigo,

Rukia has been forced into marrying a noble from the Akashiya Clan by Byakuya in a miss guided attempt to protect her from danger. You need to come here immediately before the marriage in done. By order of Yamamoto, the main Senkaimon Gate has been shut until after the wedding, and the entire 2nd Division Guards it. At the Akashiya mansion, the 6th Division guards it as well as a group of Bodyguards whose origins and powers I do not know. Come as soon as you can, but you can't come without some sort of plan. Renji and I are stuck under lock and key, so we cannot help yet. Please hurry,

Ukitake.

"I can't believe that Byakuya is doing this," said Orihime. "It's so horrible to force Rukia to marry someone like that."

"It's typical of the nobility to have arranged marriages," said Yoruichi. "The surprise for me is that he is marrying her off to the Akashiya Clan, the two clans have historically hated each other."

"Captain Ukitake told me that it has more to do with Captain Kuchiki trying to protect Rukia from harm," said Hanataro. "He thinks that if it wasn't for that, then Captain Kuchiki wouldn't have even talked to Lord Akashiya."

"Ukitake is right about that," said Yoruichi. "The rivalry between the two clans is almost as old as time itself."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Orihime. "It seems like rescuing Rukia is going to be harder than last time."

"Simple," said Ichigo hefting Zangetsu. "I'm going to find Rukia and bring her back here no matter what, and blow though anyone that tries to stop me."

Urahara stood up. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy," said Urahara. "If what Ukitake says is true, then you would need to use stealth instead of brute force."

"Fine," said Ichigo. "Then I'll sneak in and they will never know that I was there."

Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes. "Ichigo," he said. "You leak so much energy; you would be detected as soon as you came out of the Senkaimon Gate."

"Can you teach me to suppress my Energy?" he asked.

"It's not something you can do in a day," said Urahara.

"Of course if you had practiced like you said you would," said Ishida. "Then you would be able to sneak into Seriate."

Ichigo threw Ishida a dirty look then sat back down. "Then what do we do?"

Urahara thought for a moment then went to a back room. They heard some stuff being pushed around and then a loud crash followed shortly by a curse. Urahara came back out with a wooden box under his arms and sat it down in front of Ichigo. "Back when I was a Captain," he said. "I created this to keep me from being detected if I wanted to move around without others seeing me."

Ichigo opened the box and saw a black cloak in it. It took it out and held it in front of him. "This will keep my Spiritual Energy from being detected?" he asked.

Urahara shook his head. "Unfortunately no," he said. "It will block roughly half of your energy making it harder for you to be detected, but for Shinigami like Byakuya or Soi Fon who are excellent at detection they will still be able to sense you. This will keep them from noticing that you have entered Soul Society immediately, but when you get closer to Byakuya, he will detect you."

"So at least this buys me some time," said Ichigo.

"Sounds like you need a distraction," said Chad.

Urahara thought for a moment then a mischievous smile came to his face. "A distraction eh?" he said. "I know just the thing."

Ichigo wasn't sure about what Urahara had up his sleeve, but if it worked he didn't care. "What do you have planned?" he asked.

Urahara snapped his fan out. "Don't worry Kurosaki-san," he said. "It will all work out."

"Byakaya-bo and Akashiya won't be stupid as to leave Rukia alone," said Yoruichi. "They will assume that Ichigo will show up, and leave a bodyguard with her. There will also be several attendants getting her ready for the wedding. If she comes up missing, then they will sound the alarm and they will be waiting for you at the Senkaimon Gate before you get there."

"Then I'll knock them all out," said Ichigo. "That should give me the time I need."

"Idiot," said Yoruichi. "That won't work. Weddings between nobles are something that is timed to the last second. If there is any deviation, they will get suspicious and sound the alarm."

"Of course you don't have to get her out," said Isshin. "The marriage will be voided if Rukia has been with someone else. So all you have to do is…" Ichigo took the wooden box he was holding and cracked his dad over the head with it. Isshin fell backwards with the frame around his neck and began to twitch.

"I think you really hurt him this time, Ichigo," said Tatsuki poking Isshin with her finger.

"Good," said Ichigo. "If the old man isn't going to help, it's better if he stays quiet."

"So how do we get Rukia out and not raise an alarm?" asked Chad.

Ichigo shook his head and tried to think. This was turning into a hard rescue mission then the first one they went on to save her from execution. He looked around and saw the closet that housed spare gigi's including the one that Rukia left behind when she went back to Soul Society. Her Gigi… Ichigo's eyes brightened. "Guys," he said. "I think I have an idea."

Rukia's room:

Rukia listened as Amberrain took a shower and took a silent step towards her bed. They had talked about everything under the sun. They traded stories about the loves of their lives and decided to entertain themselves with a movie after they found a DVD player. Amberrain had decided to shower first, and that gave Rukia time to try to get out of the room. At first she tried to open the door, but it was blocked by a barrier that gave her fingers a slight shock. That was when she realized that she needed Amberrain's zanpakutō to get past the barrier. Rukia walked over and saw the zanpakutō lying on her bed. Rukia picked it up by the sheath. It was unlike any zanpakutō that she had seen. It wasn't a katana like hers, but seemed to be something else. It had a short handle with a metal hand guard. Rukia put her hand on the handle and suddenly felt as if she was being pulled. The force caused her to close her eyes and when she opened them she found herself somewhere else. It was a dark room with large marble pillars holding up a high ceiling. The each pillar had a torch lighting the room giving it a soft glow. Rukia walked around and came face to face with a statue so life like that it startled her. The statue was on its knees attempting to cover its face. As Rukia looked around she saw several other statues just like it all with looks of surprise and agony on their faces. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw some movement. Rukia put her back to a pillar and tried to see in the dim light. She heard a hissing sound like a snake coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a human like form walking towards her staying in the dimness so Rukia couldn't see her.

"Who are you?" asked the form.

Rukia backed up a little and instinctively reached for her zanpakutō, but it wasn't there. "My name is Rukia," she said. "Who are you? You're the spirit of the zanpakutō right?"

"You are not my mistress," it said. "I don't answer to intruders into my world. Those that trespass are…dealt with."

"Dealt with how?" asked Rukia looking around the room for a weapon.

The thing let out a low hissing laugh. "You see around you the results," it said. "Now you will join them."

The Zanpakutō walked into the light and Rukia saw the hideous form of Amberrain's zanpakutō. It had a head of a woman, but instead of hair she had snakes, dozens of hissing snakes writhing around. The eyes of the snakes and the creature itself started to glow red. In horror Rukia felt her body stiffen and before her eyes she started to turn to stone, but at the last second something blocked her view. She felt a piece of cloth wrap around her eyes and the stiffening sensation stopped.

"I'm sorry about this Rukia," said Amberrain. "I should have warned you." Amberrain helped Rukia sit down and turned to her zanpakutō. "I told you before not to do this Medusa." Her zanpakutō shrugged and left without a word. Amberrain closed her eyes and soon they were back in the room. She took the blind fold off of Rukia and sat down next to her. When Rukia opened her eyes she found herself back in her room.

"What was that?" she asked rubbing her head. "I've never seen anything like that before.

"That was my Zanpakutō," said Amberrain. Rukia turned and saw Amberrain wrapped in a towel sitting on the edge of her bed her hair still wet. "My Zanpakutō is special. When someone touches the handle, she pulls them into her world and tries to turn people to stone. Those people you saw were her victims."

Rukia rubbed her head feeling a little dizzy. "All of them were pulled into her world," said Rukia in amazement. "I've never heard of a Zanpakutō doing that. Why does it do that?"

"Because she finds it fun," she said. "It's simply her nature."

"How did you tame something like that," asked Rukia. "Wouldn't you have been turned to stone as well?"

Amberrain looked up at the ceiling wistfully. "As her wielder, I'm immune to her look," she said. "It took a lot of work, but in the end we have made a good pair." She picked up her sword and looked at a red ruby at the end of the hilt. "I do worry about it sometimes." She turned her gaze to Rukia. "I know what you want," she said. "But trust me, I'm here to help you more then you know."

"Then let me go," said Rukia. "What my brother is doing is wrong."

Amberrain shook her head. "Rukia," she said. "I want to, but I'm under orders to protect you and make sure nothing happens to you. If I let you go, my Captain would be most upset with me if you were harmed."

"Who's your Captain," asked Rukia thinking that she could appeal to him or her. "I've never seen you before today, your zanpauto is not a Katana, and you have a zanpakuto that tries to turn people into stone for fun." Rukia gave Amberrain a hard look. "Who are you?"

Amberrain smiled. "You really want to know?" Rukia nodded her head. "Ok," she said. With that she leaned over and whispered into Rukia's ear. When she pulled back Rukia couldn't believe it. What she was told was impossible. Amberrain and the other bodyguards were…

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. I hope everyone had a happy Halloween and didn't get sick on candy overload. Enjoy the fic and I hope to update soon.


	15. Chapter 15: How to ruin a wedding

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to have the next chapter up before Christmas. I promise the fights are coming and to tell the truth I have had this planed for a while and you will find it funny and shocking. I hope you have enjoyed it so far so please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 15: How to ruin a wedding.

The head bodyguard walked down the halls of the Akashiya manor heading for his room. The wedding was tomorrow, and he had yet to get word from his Captain about how to handle the situation. He walked into his private room and shut the door behind him and pulled off the hood of his cloak and ran his hands though his short blonde hair. As he turned around he noticed something was amiss. Some of the object in the room had been moved around. He doubted Lord Akashiya would send people into his room to look around. A powerful Kido spell was on the door that only allowed three people to open it. Amberrain was with Rukia all night so that left her out, and his other subordinate was patrolling the halls looking for "hollows". So that meant one thing.

"It's all right," he said. "You can come out now." Just as he thought the servant girl Kagome peeked her head out from behind the door leading into the room he had left her in.

"Hello," she said hesitantly. "May I ask… why am I here?"

"You were sick, so I brought you here to recover," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. "I am well enough to return to my duties," she said sullenly. "I am sure the master is most displeased with my lack of attention to his… needs."

The head bodyguard shook his head and sat down. "Lord Akashiya thinks you're dead," he said. "So you no longer have to work for them."

When she heard this, Kagome's head shot up her eyes wide in surprise. "Why do they think I'm dead?"

"I told them you had been eaten by a hollow," he said. "No one but I and my friends know you are alive. After we are done with our business with Lord Akashiya, we will take you with us and you will be free to do what you wish."

Kagome sat down in a chair and tried to think for a moment. She was free? It seemed too good to be true. Since the day she was born she had been a servant to the Akashiya family and now all of a sudden she found herself in a strange room with a strange man giving her freedom. She looked up at the bodyguard. "Why are you helping me?" she asked. "I'm nobody important."

"I have my reasons," he said.

"Thank you," she said deciding to take him at face value. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"You owe me nothing," he said.

Kagome gave him a slight smile. "Thank you…ummm, what is your name?" she asked.

He was about to answer when a beeping sound started coming from his cloak. He reached in a pulled out the same communication device that he had used before. He opened it up and an image of his Captain appeared. "Report," he said

"You know," said the head bodyguard. "You never ask me how I'm doing. This is a very stressful mission and I need some emotional support here."

"I'll be sure to take that under consideration," said the Captain dryly. "Until then, have you decided how to sabotage this wedding?"

The head bodyguard nodded his head. "I have Amberrain staying with Rukia for the night," he said. "In the morning, I plan to "kidnap" Rukia and hide her. This will put an end to the wedding."

"That is temporary," said the Captain. "What do you plan to do with her?"

"I'll take her somewhere private," he said. "Byakuya will follow, and we will then be able to tell him what Akashiya was planning to do and show our evidence."

The Captain nodded. "It is a good plan," he said. "I will join you tomorrow so we can end this. He will be more likely to accept the information coming from me more than you."

"Yes sir," said the head bodyguard.

The Captain was about to say something when he saw Kagome behind his subordinate. "Who is that?"

The bodyguard turned and looked at Kagome then turned back to his Captain. "She overheard the conversation that concerned Akashiya's plan," he explained. "She will be a big help as a witness."

The Captain didn't look convinced, but he decided to let it go. "I will see you tomorrow," he said. With that the screen went blank and the Bodyguard put the device back into his pocket.

He turned and looked at Kagome. "Well that was fun," he said. "I don't know about you, but I could use a good night's sleep. We are going to be busy tomorrow." He looked and saw that Kagome had an astonished look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're really going to kidnap Rukia Kuchiki?" she said. "How are you going to do that?"

The head bodyguard smiled. "I don't know," he said. "But I'm sure I'll think of something."

The 6th Division Barracks:

Byakuya got up and headed for the door to leave. He had come to his office in order to take care of some last second business that needed his attention. With the wedding the paperwork had piled up a little despite Lieutenant Hinamori's best attempts. Again he thanked fate that he had finally gotten a Lieutenant that was efficient and hard working. He left the office and started walking down the hall when he spied Hinamori holding some files heading to the file room. She came to one of the shinigami in charge of the room, a man named Koto, and held out the files to them. "I need you to take these and put them in their proper place," she said.

Koto looked at the papers as if she was handing him a cup of poison and ordering him to drink it. "Piss off," he said. "I'm not going to follow orders from Aizan's personal whore."

Byakuya felt anger rise in his chest and he reached for his zanpakutō with the intention of using it to skin the insubordinate shinigami. To his surprise something completely unexpected happen. Hinamori took the files and forced them into Koto's hands. "You will do as I order," she said firmly. "If you don't, I will report you to the Captain."

"Yeah right," he replied. "Like anyone cares what a traitor's lover has to say. Why don't you run off and go play Lieutenant somewhere else." With that he threw the files on the ground and sneered at Hinamori. "Say what you want, but the Captain won't ever trust someone like you."

Hinamori was about to say something else, when several pink flower petals started to float above their heads. They both turned and saw Captain Byakuya coming around the corner. His gaze fell on the files on the ground and then rose to meet the eyes of the insubordinate shinigami. He held his gaze for several seconds until Koto bowed his head. "I believe Lieutenant Hinamori gave you an order," said Byakuya using a tone frigid enough to freeze Captain Hitsugaya in his tracks. "Or did I miss hear her?"

The insubordinate Shinigami gulped and felt a sweat start to poor down his face. He bowed his head lower. "Forgive me Captain," he said as he picked up the files. "I will take care of this immediately."

"You will apologize to Lieutenant Hinamori," he said. Koto turned and bowed to Hinamori and uttered an apology and was about to leave, but Byakuya stopped him. "File those papers then reorganize the entire file room."

Koto's eyes widened. "But Captain," he protested. "That will take days."

Byakuya's eyes hardened and Koto cringed. "Be thankful I do not put you in prison. Now get out of my sight."

Koto bowed and ran as fast as he could thankful that he wasn't going to die. Byakuya turned to Hinamori and was surprised to see her looking up at him in anger. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

Byakuya wasn't sure what to say. He expected that she would be thankful that he came to help her, but it seemed that he had miscalculated. "I was enforcing your authority," he said.

Hinamori shook her head. "No you didn't," she said. "You enforced your authority. By interrupting me, you undermined mine. How can I get the men to respect me if you prevent me from enforcing my own authority? I'm not a weak little girl that needs protection."

She crossed her arms and Byakuya could see the fire in her eyes and for a moment, Byakuya felt himself falling into those eyes. Hinamori had always been passive, but it seemed that she had become more confidant of herself. Mentally shaking his head Byakuya met her eyes. "I am sorry," he said. "I was under the belief that you needed my help. I see now that I was wrong."

Hinamori lowered her head and spoke in a whisper. "I've been called Aizen's whore and other things worse than that," she said. "I never thought of him as nothing more than a father figure, which made his betrayal even more painful than what most think." She looked up at Byakuya. "I know that I need to prove myself to the other Shinigami of the 6th Division so that they will trust me and respect me." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I also need to sort out my feelings for you."

Surprise flickered on Byakuya's face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hinamori shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I think the whole date and the "quasi kiss though a straw" has me somewhat confused. It may just be Rangiku putting ideas in my head, but I decided that I needed to tell you in case I have misunderstood everything."

Byakuya didn't know what to say. He knew that he had feelings for Hinamori that mirrored what he still felt for Hisana. He looked at Hinamori and saw an expectant look on her face. He knew that if he pursued a relationship with Hinamori it would be fought against by the elders of his clan like they did when he married Hisana. Byakuya met Hinamori's eyes and in that instant knew what he wanted. "Lieutenant Momo Hinamori," he said formally. "I intended to begin a relationship with you. I do not know how far it will go, but I wish to find out."

Hinamori was a little surprised by the answer, but she decided that Byakuya wasn't the type to get emotional and make a sweeping declaration of love. Still she was happy that Byakuya seemed to feel the same way about her that she did about him. Hinamori smiled and bowed. "I intend to find out also," she said.

Byakuya gave her a slight nod and together the two of them walked out of the barracks. As they walked Byakuya thought about the wedding and heard Rukia's words echoing in his mind. She loved Ichigo. He looked down at a smiling Hinamori and suddenly felt sick. Not because of his new relationship with Hinamori but with him forcing Rukia to marry someone she did not love. Byakuya stopped in his tracks and suddenly found himself regretting his decision to force this marriage. All his life he had dodged the forced marriages that his clan had tried to arrange for him and then married a woman they hated all for the sake of love. Now here he was doing it again and at the same time forcing Rukia into something he himself fought to avoid. He was a hypocrite plain and simple. Looking a Hinamori he made a decision. He was going to find a way to stop the marriage tomorrow. He just wasn't sure how.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" asked Hinamori snapping Byakuya out of his thoughts.

Byakuya shook his head. "No," he said walking again. "Everything is fine now." He slipped his hand into Hinamori's causing her to blush at the unexpected contact. "I know what to do now." He looked down a Hinamori. "I need you to do something for me…"

The morning of the wedding:

Ichigo and Urahara stood in front of the Senkaimon Gate as Ichigo waited to go in. Ichigo was ready to go and get his Rukia back and in the process, if there was time, beat the living crap out of Byakuya. Urahara came down the ladder with a few things in his hands.

"It took some time, Ichigo," he said. "But I got everything you needed." He handed Ichigo a small ball that had a picture of Urahara on the front. "This is what you will need to cover the other half of you spiritual leaking."

Ichigo took the ball and rolled it around in his hands. "How is this supposed to cover my Spiritual Energy?"

Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes which glinted in the light and gave Ichigo a smile that gave him an uneasy feeling. "It will provide an alternative Spiritual Energy source that should shield yours for some time."

Ichigo pointed to the other item that Urahara had and Urahara handed it to him. "Is that what it?"

Urahara laid it down and unzipped the bag revealing Rukia's gigi. Ichigo felt a twinge of anger knowing that Rukia was in danger yet again and all because of Byakuya. Ichigo felt that all the problems that had put Rukia in danger had come from his indifference or misguided attempts to protect her. If Byakuya would just trust him to protect his sister, then nothing bad would have happened to Rukia. Ichigo looked up at Urahara and held out his hand. "Did you get the mod soul?"

Urahara reached into his pocket and pulled out a little green gumball and dropped it into Ichigo's hand. "I modified it to give off Rukia's exact Spiritual Pressure. It should make her gigi seem real to everyone so it will give you more time to get back to the Senkaimon Gate before it is found out."

"Thanks," said Ichigo putting the mod soul in his pocket. He zipped up the, for lack of a better term, body bag and picked it up. He turned to the Urahara and smiled grimly. "I'll be back soon," he said. "with Rukia."

"We're ready to go," said Ishida.

Ichigo turned and saw Ishida, Chad, Yoruichi, Isshin, and Orihime coming down the ladder. "You guys sure you want to come?" asked Ichigo.

Ishida crossed his arms. "You're stupid for even asking, Kurosaki," said Ishida. "Of course were coming."

"Yeah," said Orihime. "Rukia would come to save me if I was going to marry a creep and I will do the same for her."

"So I assume when Ishida ask to marry you we should stop him right," said Urahara flipping his fan open in front of his face to hide his goofy smile. Ishida pointed his hand at Urahara and let loose an arrow that went though Urahara's hat.

"You talk too much," said Ishida closing his fist causing his bow to vanish. "Remember I'm still a Quincy and you're a Shinigami so we are still enemies even if we do work together."

"Oh so serious," said Urahara in his obnoxious voice. "I was just kidding."

"So what's the plan?" asked Chad getting everyone back to the topic.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but his father interrupted. "It's simple," he said. "What you do is help Ichigo sneak into Rukia's room and make sure no one interrupts as he ravishes her in a fit of hot passionate…"

"Shut up old man," yelled Ichigo punching his father in the face. "I would never do something perverted like that." Isshin didn't say anything as he rolled on the ground grabbing his nose.

Urahara winced as his friend rolled on the ground in pain and cleared his throat. "Here is the plan," he said. "Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida will sneak into Soul Society with Yoruichi. As soon as you get there you throw this in the air." Urahara hefted a ball with a picture of Ichigo on the front. "This will cause a distraction that will cover the other half of your Spiritual Pressure that the cloak you have will not."

"Wait," said Orihime. "Why am I not going?"

"I know you want to go," said Urahara. "But I can only send four people through the gate without alerting Soul Society. Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad are better fighters, and Yoruichi is going to set up plan B if we need it."

"What's plan B?" asked Ichigo.

Yoruichi gave him a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, Ichigo," she said. "It's something I can do in case Byakuya-bo catches you."

"That's not going to happen," said Ichigo.

"While she is putting our back up plan together," said Urahara. "The others will head to the wedding site at Byakuya's Manor." Urahara looked at Ishida and Chad. "You two will stay half way between the Gate and the Manor. If anyone is chasing Ichigo, you will be able to ambush them." He turned to Ichigo. "You need to sneak into her room and use her Gigi as a replacement. The mod-soul I gave you has her exact signature so it will take a long time for them to realize it's not her. That should give you time to get out."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Orihime. "What can I do?"

Urahara smiled at her. "More than likely this plan will utterly fail and we will have to play things by ear," he said. "So when things get out of hand, the two of us will go to Soul Society and heal anyone that needs it."

Orihime looked disappointed but smiled. "I understand," she said. Ishida wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

Ichigo watched this for a moment and felt a pang of jealousy. He wasn't jealous of Ishida and Orihime, but jealous because Rukia wasn't here to share a moment with him. Ichigo bent down and picked up Rukia's gigi and turned to Urahara. "Is the Gate ready?"

Urahara nodded. "The exit will be inside the 13th Squad barracks so you can get briefed by Ukitake," said Urahara. "But to get back to the Living World you have to go though the main Senkaimon Gate that is guarded by Soi Fon and the 2nd Squad."

"Then let's do this," said Ichigo with determination in his eyes. Urahara nodded and tapped his cane on the floor causing the massive Senkaimon to open up. Ichigo turned to the others. "Ready?"

"Wait a second," said Orihime walking next to Ichigo. "Can you do me a favor?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Make sure that Ishida doesn't get hurt," she said smiling at Ishida.

Ichigo nodded again. "I promise," he said. "No one is going to get hurt."

Orihime smiled. "Thanks Ichigo." She walked over and hugged Ishida. "Come back in one piece."

"I will, Orihime," he said smiling. Orihime nodded then grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him level with her and kissed him. After what seemed like an eternity, they reluctantly broke off their kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Let's Go," said Ichigo.

"Good luck," said Urahara.

"Remember my son," said a recovered Isshin. "If all else fails, you can still try the sex…"

"Shut up, old man," yelled Ichigo. "I swear when I get back I'm going to kill you."

Ichigo turned around and jumped into the Senkaimon. The other followed and as soon as they were gone, the Gate closed. Urahara sighed and looked at his companions. "It's up to them now," he said.

"You worried?" asked Isshin.

"Not really," said Urahara. "I know that Ichigo will win. In fact I guarantee it."

"You know something," said Isshin. "You wouldn't say that unless you knew what was going on."

Urahara smiled and pulled his hat over his eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

* * *

I trying to keep Byakuya in Character. I had planned for the two of them to kiss, but Byakuya isn't the type to do that. If you guys want me to add that, I will go back and edit it. I am on a lightly treaded path with a Byakuya/Hinamori pairing so I'm trying to get it right. If anyone wants to entertain guesses on who the Bodyguards are, I'm open to hear what you have to say. Thanks for reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16: The rescue begins

Merry Christmas. I hope you guys are enjoying the hollidays. Enjoy reading the chapter and as always please Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 16: We all have the same idea.

Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, and Yoruichi exited the Senkaimon Gate in the sewers under the 13th Division Barracks.

"This place stinks," said Ichigo as he looked around and tightened the cloak around him as much as he could. "Of all the places why did Urahara have to stick us down here?"

"So we wouldn't be seen," said Ishida. Ichigo tightened the cloak again and Ishida looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you keep doing that," he said. "You're going to cut off all oxygen to your head."

Ichigo's eye twitched as he looked at the Quincy. "I'm making sure that this stupid thing won't slip off," he said. "Last thing I need is half of Soul Society trying to stop me."

"Well if you had taken the time to learn how to suppress your Reiatsu like Chad and I," said Ishida. "Then you wouldn't have to wear the cloak."

"Shut up, Ishida," snapped Ichigo. "I'll learn someday."

"I'm sure," said Ishida giving Ichigo a smug smile. "Of course that doesn't help us now." Ishida gave a nonchalant shrug. "I hope Rukia enjoys being married to someone else all because you got detected early and got caught before we got there."

"Why you…" said Ichigo in a low voice as he pushed the hood of his cloak.

As soon as Ichigo did that, his Reiatsu shot up. Ichigo quickly put it back on, but for the moment they were worried that someone detected it. When no one came they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Idiot," said Yoruichi. "We may have been detected."

"No you weren't." They looked up and saw Ukitake and Renji looking down the man hole of the 13th Squad's barracks. "We put up a barrier that hides Reiatsu," said Ukitake.

"It's a good thing you did," said Chad hefting himself out of the sewers.

"I know," said Renji smugly and pointing at Ichigo as he climbed out. "I figured the Idiot here would do something stupid to announce his presence so we took the precaution of putting it up this morning."

"What did you say?" said Ichigo. "How about I wipe that smug smile off your face by rubbing it in whatever is floating around down there?"

Renji held up a fist and shook it at Ichigo. "Just try it," he said. "If it wasn't for you, Rukia wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"If it wasn't for me?" yelled Ichigo indignantly.. "How is this my fault?"

"You always put Rukia in danger," said Renji yelling louder than Ichigo. "Every time some evil super power shows up, it comes after you and Rukia gets caught in the crossfire. If not for you Byakuya would never have set this wedding up. Maybe Rukia is better off with this guy or better yet, maybe I should go and rescue her and make sure she stays away from you."

Ichigo and Renji butted heads and sparks started to fly between them. "I'm going to kill you right now," said Ichigo.

"Try it," replied Renji.

Both men seemed close to coming to blows, until Captain Ukitake slammed his hand down on his desk in a rare display of anger. "Stop it both of you," he said. "This bickering is pointless and only wastes time."

"He's right," said Yoruichi. "You three need to get to the halfway point and set off Kisuke's distraction so Ichigo and get into Rukia's room and get her out."

"What do you plan to do?" asked Ichigo. "Why aren't you going with us?"

Yoruichi gave Ichigo a grin. "Most likely nothing is going to go right," she said. "So I'm in charge of Plan B."

"What's plan B?" asked Chad.

"You'll see," said Yoruichi. "I'll see you guys later." With a quick Flash Step, Yoruichi vanished.

Ichigo turned to Ukitake. "Are you going to be able to help?"

Ukitake shook his head. "Unless we have been called for," he said. "We can't do anything. Yamamoto had the kido corps put a spell on us that tells them if Renji or I leave the Seireitei."

"All right then," said Ichigo. "Let's go."

"Be careful, Ichigo," said Ukitake. "Byakuya's Division is staying here in case Renji or I decided to take our squads to do the rescue ourselves, so you don't have to worry about them."

"So Byakuya is the only one I'll have to worry about?" asked Ichigo.

"Akashiya has hired three bodyguards," said Ukitake. "Two of them are at Lieutenant Class, but the leader is strong."

"How strong?" asked Ishida.

Ukitake closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I'd say as just slightly less powerful than myself," he said opening his eyes. He looked gravely at Ichigo. "Also something doesn't sit right about them. They're shinigami that is for sure, but they seem to know kido spells I've never seen before. They are dangerous so don't underestimate them." Ukitake picked up a book and thumbed through the pages. "I'm doing some research on that Kido spell," he said. "But so far I've found nothing of use. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Thanks for the info that you got," he said. "I'll try to avoid a fight, but if this guy is a strong as you say he is, then we may end up with half of Seireitei on us."

"We will be able to help if that happens," said Ukitake. "Good luck, Ichigo."

"Thanks for everything, Ukitake," said Ichigo.

Ukitake smiled and Renji came up and grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Bring her back safely," he said. "Or I swear I'll kill you."

Ichigo nodded his head and Renji let him go. "Don't worry," he said confidently. "I will."

Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad jumped down the sewer hole and exited the compound heading for the Kuchiki Manor.

Renji sighed and turned to Ukitake. "I guess this means I'm going to lose her," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ukitake.

Renji smiled to himself and looked up at the ceiling. "I've known for a while now that she fell in love with him," he said wistfully. "I thought that when I got promoted I would be able to ask her to marry me. Then I went to see her that night we talked. I saw the two of them together and I knew then that I missed my chance."

Ukitake wasn't sure what to say so he patted Renji on the shoulder. "Be happy for them, Renji," he said. "You will hurt for a time, but after a while the pain goes away and your heart will heal. You'll find someone and she will be able to help heal the wounds of your heart."

"You're right," said Renji. Ukitake sighed and poured himself a cup of tea and took a drink. "I wonder if Momo would like dinner later tonight." Ukitake spit out his tea and started to choke. Renji patted him on the back until Ukitake waved him off. "Are you alright?"

"Sit down, Renji," said Ukitake using a napkin to wipe his mouth. "There is something you need to know about Hinamori."

Kuchiki Manor

Rukia did her best to control her anger as several women simultaneously painted her nails, put on heavy amounts of makeup, helped her put on the kimono, and poked and prodded her in various uncomfortable places.

"Having fun?" asked Amberrain as she watched the women work on Rukia.

Rukia shot her a dirty look then winced as she was stuck in the side with a needle. "This is the worst day of my life," she said. "I swear…" She winced again as another needle got her. "That if I get poked one more time…" Another needled stabbed into her. "I'm going to kill all of YOU!" she yelled.

One of the women looked up at her. "You wouldn't get stabbed if you would stop moving around so much."

Rukia tried to cross her arms, but another woman grabbed her arm and yanked it back down by the sleeve. "Don't move please."

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she jerked her arm out of the woman's hands and stepped down from the pedestal they had her standing on. "That's it," she said. "All of YOU out now!"

"But milady," said one of the women. "We need to finish…"

"Get out!" yelled Rukia. All of the women scrambled to leave before Rukia followed though with her threat to kill them.

"You know they're only trying to help," said Amberrain as the women filed past her. "Yelling at them isn't going to change the fact you're getting married."

"I'm not getting married," said Rukia.

"The wedding kimono you are wearing says otherwise," retorted Amberrain. "You are getting married."

Rukia's face fell at the mention of the wedding and she walked over and gazed out the window. "It's not right," she said. "It's like this Manga I read. Two people fall in love and then an arranged marriage tares them apart."

"Sounds sad," said Amberrain. "How does it end?"

Rukia turned and smiled wistfully. "The man comes and gets his love and rescues her from the horrible fate that awaits her."

"I'm sorry to say that in this case," she said. "It is a work of complete fiction."

Rukia shook her head. "Ichigo will rescue me," she said with confidence. "I know that right now he is on his way."

Amberrain looked at her with pity. "Even if that's true," she said. "He wouldn't get past me." She walked over and looked out the window then turned back to Rukia. "If he did somehow manage to get you out of here," she said. "We would track you down." Rukia opened her mouth to say something when a beeping started coming from her robes. Amberrain opened it up and saw the face of the head bodyguard on it. "What's up?" she asked.

"I need to see you right now," he said. "I have our orders and you to need to carry them out before the wedding."

"Can you tell me over the com?" she asked.

"No," said the head bodyguard. "I need to do this in person."

"What about Rukia?" she asked. "All of the women have been kicked out so she will be alone."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "No one can sneak into the mansion without us knowing about it and you won't be away long."

"Yes sir," she said. She closed the communicator and looked at Rukia. "I'll be back in a moment."

She walked out of the room and closed the door leaving Rukia by herself. Rukia sighed and looked back out the window towards the Senkaimon Gate. She felt it in her heart that Ichigo was already here and that she would soon be reunited with him. She just hoped that whatever happened, that no one would get hurt. "Hurry up Ichigo," she said to herself.

Kuchiki Manor:

Hinamori walked towards Rukia's room with two members of the 6th Division trailing behind her. Byakuya's favor was a bit of a shock to Hinamori, but after his explanation, she understood what he was having her do and why. He had given her the task of sneaking Rukia out of the Manor and hiding her in the Living World. Hinamori was a little worried. She had met Lord Akashiya's head bodyguard and knew without a doubt that he was stronger than she was so they had to be careful when they did the extraction. The plan was to tell the woman guarding Rukia that Byakuya wished to see his sister and that they were going to escort her to him. Ideally they would be able to get Rukia out without the bodyguards knowing. If Rukia's Bodyguard decided to follow, then Hinamori had a kido spell ready that would knock her out. As they came around the corner they found that Rukia's bodyguard had been joined by another one. With her was the big guy that Hinamori had seen earlier. For a moment she was worried. Had they somehow gotten wind of their plan? The female bodyguard noticed them and stood in front of them her hands on her hips. Hinamori stepped forward and spoke directly to the Rukia's bodyguard. "I'm here to escort Rukia Kuchiki to her brother Lord Byakuya Kuchiki for a private meeting," she said firmly.

The two bodyguards glanced at each other in surprise. "I'm afraid that I can't allow that," said the female bodyguard. "My orders are to escort her to see Lord Akashiya."

"As Lord of this Manor," said Hinamori. "Lord Kuchiki is in charge and his orders supersede those of Lord Akashiya. So if you would please step aside, we will be on our way."

The two bodyguards exchanged glances and nodded to each other. She turned back to Hinamori. "That's not going to happen."

Hinamori was about to push the point when all of a sudden they were hit with a massive amount of Reiatsu. All of them fell to their knees for a moment before they acclimated to the Reiatsu. An alarm sounded and an announcement sounded. "We have an intruder," it said. "All personal to the courtyard immediately. Without thinking Hinamori and her squad-mates went out to the courtyard to see what was going on. Following right behind her were the Bodyguards.

Kuchiki Manor:

Amberrain walked towards Rukia's room with her fellow bodyguard in tow. The orders she had been given were clear. She was to kidnap Rukia and take her to a secluded part of the 52nd District of Rukongai. It seemed like a simple enough plan and since she was the one in charge of Rukia, she knew that she would be able to walk her out of the building and no one would say anything. She knew that she would be able to do this on her own, but her boss decided to send help. "I really don't need your help, Wolf," she said.

"That may be," said Wolf. "But it is better to prepare for the unexpected then to expect that everything will go according to plan and to see the plan fail."

"Always full of wisdom," she said sarcastically. "Let's just get this over with."

They came around the corner and were surprised to see three shinigami from the 6th Division coming around the corner. "Told you so," whispered Wolf. Amberrain ignored him and focused in on the small girl in the front of the trio whom she remember as Lieutenant Hinamori. After a moment she stepped forward and spoke. "I'm here to escort Rukia Kuchiki to her brother Lord Byakuya Kuchiki for a private meeting."

Wolf and Amberrain looked at each other in surprise. No one was supposed to come for Rukia and no one told them about it. Amberrain needed to make something up and fast. "I'm afraid that I can't allow that," said she said. "My orders are to escort her to see Lord Akashiya."

"As Lord of this Manor," said Hinamori. "Lord Kuchiki is in charge and his orders supersede those of Lord Akashiya. So if you would please step aside, we will be on our way."

The two bodyguards exchanged glances. Amberrain knew that they could not let Rukia out of their sight and they couldn't let Rukia be near Byakuya. She turned back to Hinamori. "That's not going to happen."

Amberrain was about to get rid of them when suddenly they felt a huge amount of Reiatsu. An alarm sounded and an announcement sounded. "We have an intruder," it said. "All personal to the courtyard immediately. Without a thought Amberrain and Wolf ran towards the source of Reiatsu, with the three shinigami right in front of them.

The Halfway Point:

Ichigo sat Rukia's gigai and pulled out the ball Urahara had given him for the distraction.

"Any idea how it works?" asked Chad.

"Urahara said that once we got to the half way point that we just throw it up in the air and then it would do the rest," said Ichigo.

"How do we know that it has worked?" asked Chad.

"All Urahara said was that I would know when it worked," said Ichigo.

"Then let's do it," said Ishida.

Ichigo nodded his head and threw the ball into the air. He expected that it would fly off towards Byakuya's manor, but it did the exact opposite and flew off towards the Seireitei.

"Well that was unexpected," said Chad.

"I'm sure that Urahara knew what he was doing when he made that thing," said Ishida. "We just have to wait and see." The ball did work like Urahara had plan. You see Urahara knew that he needed a huge distraction, one that would be sure to cover Ichigo's Reiatsu. So for that to happen Urahara decided that the ball would do one thing and one thing only. Piss off the one guy in all of Soul Society that would come running for a fight.

11th Division:

Kenpachi Zaraki signed the last paper and put it on the done pile. It took him most of the day, but finally he was done with all of the work that had been forced on him since Ikkaku took Yumichika with him to the 5th Division. Zaraki stretched his arms. Now that he had some free time, he decided to grab Yachiru and go kill some hollows. He was about to get up when suddenly a ball crashed through his window and crashed into all of the papers spilling ink all over them and crashing into the wall behind his desk. Zaraki looked at the papers for a moment as the ink soaked into them. "Whoever threw that is going to die," he yelled. He then turned to the wall and to his surprise a bloody message started to appear. It read,

Dear Zaraki,

You suck and are too weak to fight me. If you think I'm wrong prove it and meet me at the Kuchiki Manor.

Ichigo

P.S. I hope I ruined your paperwork.

"Ichigo!!!!!!!!" yelled Zaraki punching a hole where the message was. Without thinking he yanked off his eye patch and unleashed his full power causing most of the 11th Division to fall flat on their collective faces. "You want a fight then you got one!!!!!!" Zaraki grinned and thought of the painful things he was going to do when he caught Ichigo and how much fun he was going to have doing it.

He ran out of the Barracks and was running down the road to the Manor when he felt a familiar weight on his back. "What's going on Ken-chan?" asked Yachiru.

"Ichigo destroyed my paperwork and challenged me to a fight at that stuck up Kuchiki's house," he replied. "So I'm going to have some fun."

Yachiru threw up her arms and cheered. "Yay," she said. "We get to play with Ichi."

Zaraki grinned. "Yeah," he said. "We get to play."

Halfway point:

"Do you feel that?" asked Ishida. All of them turned in the direction that the massive Reiatsu was coming from. "I recognize that Reiatsu."

"Oh crap," said Ichigo. "Don't tell me that that the distraction was something Urahara cooked up to piss off Zaraki."

"Looks that way," said Chad.

"The Bright side is that no one will be looking for you while he is running amok," said Ishida. "We should get moving before they calm him down or before he finds you and rips you in half."

Ichigo nodded and picked up Rukia's Gigai and ran towards the manor. "I'm coming Rukia," he said to himself. "Just hold on."

* * *

I promise fights will be up next. I'm doing research to make them better so I can give you a good one. Thanks for reading and enjoy winter vacation. Also if you get a chance and haven't already, read my Christmas fic. I plan to do a follow up if things go right.


	17. Chapter 17: Escape

Thanks for reading guys. I hope you are enjoying the fic so far. Please Read and Review as always and I should update again in about a week or so...I hope. I would like to thank all of you that have left reviews and I signed up for alerts and put me on the favorites list. You guys make this worth it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Escape

Ichigo moved along the outer wall of the Manor trying to blend in with the shadows. The cloak just made his Reiatsu invisible, not him. He looked over his shoulder towards the area where, unbeknownst to him, Kenpachi was causing a major distraction. Ichigo froze as a pair of guards ran past him then continued on. Ichigo finally came to the area where Rukia's room was. He looked up and saw Rukia looking out the window. Wanting to make sure the room was empty; he picked up a rock, aimed and threw it at the window. He watched as the rock sailed towards the window. To his horror however the rock didn't hit the front of the window, but it was heading right for Rukia's head. Rukia turned at the last second and caught the rock in her hand much to Ichigo's relief. Rukia looked around for a moment the saw Ichigo waving his hand. Ichigo heart skipped a beat when he saw the look of pure joy appear in her eyes. He made a sigh with his hand to ask how many people were in the room with her Rukia answered by making a zero with her hands. Hefting the Gigai onto his shoulders, Ichigo jumped up and into the room and was surprised when he was tackled by Rukia.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the front of the kimono and glared at him. "What took you so long?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled. "You know how I like these last minute rescues."

"Shut up," said Rukia. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. For a moment they both forgot where they were. Even though they had been apart for only a short time, it felt like an eternity since they had last seen each other.

Ichigo smiled as they broke the kiss off. "I should be late to the rescues more often," he said.

Rukia punched him in the chest and smiled. "You're lucky that rock you threw didn't hit me." Ichigo opened his mouth to apologize when Rukia kissed him again. "Thanks Ichigo," she said. They got off the floor and dusted themselves off. "What's going on out there?" she asked.

"This cloak I have on only blocks about half of my Reiatsu from being detected," said Ichigo. "To block the other half we needed a distraction and Urahara decided to somehow piss Kenpachi off and tell him where I was."

Rukia winced. "I can imagine that Captain Zaraki is causing a mess right now."

"He being here is only half of it," said Ichigo. He picked up the Gigai he was carrying and opened it up revealing Rukia's face. "Urahara had this built to mimic you in every way. This will take your place and fool everyone long enough for us to get you out of here."

"_This _is going to fool them?" asked Rukia with a disbelieving smile on her face. "The second anyone who has an ounce of talent at identifying Reiatsu gets near it, they will be able to tell it's a Gigai and not me."

Ichigo dug around in a pocket of the cloak and pulled out a green gumball. "Urahara modified this mod soul so that it would feel exactly like your Reiatsu," he said. "It will also mimic you in every way."

Rukia took it from Ichigo and held it to the light to see if there was a difference. "Urahara said this would mimic me exactly."

Ichigo nodded "Right down to your unhealthy love of Chappy and your inability to draw a decent picture."

A vein popped on Rukia's head and she punched Ichigo hard in the chin lifting him about an inch off the floor. "I swear Ichigo Kurosaki," she said shaking her fist. "One more negative word about my drawing and I'll break your arm."

Ichigo rubbed his chin. "Fine," he said. "But we need to hurry and make the switch before they come back." Ichigo unzipped the bag and pulled out Rukia's gigai. It had on one of Rukia's shinigami uniforms.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Is this the only plan you have?"

"Yoruichi said she had a plan B," said Ichigo. "But she didn't tell anyone what it was." Ichigo shrugged. "Either way, this plan is better than the one my father came up with."

"What was his plan?" she asked.

Ichigo blushed. "You don't want to know."

Rukia thought for a moment then blushed herself. She should have known better than to ask what Ichigo's father had planned. "Sorry I asked."

Suddenly Zaraki's Reiatsu went down and they both turned in the direction that it had been. "Looks like we ran out of time," said Ichigo. He turned back to Rukia. "Quick get your clothes off so we…"

Rukia slapped him in the face. "Ichigo if you're suggesting that we do what your father had said, then you might as well leave now."

"I didn't mean that," said Ichigo rubbing his face. "We need to dress the gigai, idiot."

"You should have been more specific before you asked me to take off my clothes," said Rukia blushing slightly.

"We'd better hurry," said Ichigo turning around giving Rukia some privacy.

Rukia began to undo the knot of her wedding Kimono. "You turn around and I'll rip your eyes out," said Rukia smiling. Ichigo laughed at the joke and looked out the window towards the place Zaraki had been. He just hoped that he bought them enough time to escape.

"Are you almost done yet?" he asked after several minutes.

"Don't rush me," she hissed. "Do you know how much work goes into getting this thing on?"

Ichigo heard footsteps walking up and down the hall. "No I don't," he said. "But if you don't hurry we're going to have company soon."

Rukia grimaced and continued to disrobe. This plan like every other plan Ichigo came up with seemed to be halfway done. However; considering that the only other way out of this wedding was to give herself to Ichigo, the plan wasn't so bad. What Ichigo's dad said was true, she could not be wed unless her chastity was intact. She shuddered when she thought of the day she had been adopted. The elders did not appreciate the fact that Byakuya had married a woman of common birth, and they were less than thrilled that he had adopted her. When she was presented as a member of the Kuchiki Clan, the elders wanted to know if they could get some value off of her though marriage. To that end they had done virginity tests on her. It was not something that Rukia cared to remember. Sighing she pulled off the last part of her Kimono and switched clothes with the gigai. _It was too bad,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the gigai. I _looked wonderful in that kimono. _"There I'm done," she said. Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia standing in her shinigami uniform and the gigai with the wedding kimono on. Ichigo pulled out the mod soul and tossed it to Rukia. "Are you sure this will work?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Urahara said it would."

Rukia took the mod soul and put it into the gigai's mouth. Instantly it stood up and looked at them. "Hello," it said.

Ichigo nodded. "You know what to do right?"

The gigai nodded its head. "Yes I do…pyone."

Rukia shot Ichigo a look. "You've got to be kidding me," she said rubbing her forehead. "Urahara just used my Chappy mod soul. This won't fool anyone."

"It will have to," he said. "We don't need to fool them for long. Just long enough to get back to the living world." He took Rukia's hand. "We have to be careful. I can't flash step us out of here without someone detecting that I'm here."

Just as they were about to jump out of the window, a knock came at the door. "Rukia my darling bride," said a voice from behind the door. "It is time for our wedding."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Ichigo.

"Mako," said Rukia darkly. "He's my "fiancé"."

Ichigo paused and looked at the door. He felt anger boiling inside of him. This was the guy who planned to marry _his_ Rukia. Feeling his inner hollow start to stir at the prospect of bloodshed, he reached behind his back and grabbed Zangetsu. "So that's the guy," he said menacingly. "I think I'll say hello."

Rukia took Ichigo by the arm. "We don't have time," she whispered. "We need to leave."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment then reluctantly agreed and turned to the Gigai. "Good luck."

The Gigai smiled as Ichigo and Rukia jumped out of the window. They looked around to make sure none of the guards were anywhere then ran to the wall and came out the way that Ichigo came. Ichigo just hoped that the gigai would fool them long enough for him to get Rukia and the others home. They landed softly on the ground and ducked into the bushes and watched as several guards passed. This was going to take some time, but for now they just had to take their time. As they ducked in the bushes Rukia squeezed Ichigo's hand. "Thanks for rescuing me," she said.

Ichigo smiled back and squeezed her hand in return. "Anytime. Now let's meet up with the others." Rukia nodded and silently they both rushed across the lawn and jumped over the wall and headed for the halfway point.

The Courtyard:

Kenpachi Zaraki threw another table into the air and sent several of the manor guards scurrying for cover. "Where is he?" he yelled. "I know he's here so where is the little punk. I'm going to have fun carving him up." One of the guards bravely, or foolishly, tried to grab Zaraki's arm. Zaraki leered at the guard. "So you think you're strong enough?" The guard realized his mistake and tried to get away, but Zaraki grabbed him and tossed him across the courtyard into a table breaking it in half. He turned to the other guards who slowly started to back away. "Where is he? I know he is here."

"Who are you looking for, Captain Zaraki?"

Zaraki turned and saw Lieutenant Hinamori with two of her squad mates with her. Behind her were two people dressed in robes that Zaraki had never seen before. He turned his gaze to Hinamori who did her best to hide the fact she was scared out of her mind. Captain Zaraki was mad and when he was mad, stuff tended to get destroyed. "I'm looking for Ichigo of course," he said smiling. "I got a strange message that destroyed a day's worth of paperwork. After it was done, it said that Ichigo was here and that he wanted to fight me." Zaraki laughed. "With a message like that how could I refuse?" He grinned dangerously at Hinamori. "Now where is he?"

Hinamori gulped. "I don't know," she said. "Ichigo Kurosaki is not here. If he was we would have sensed his Reiatsu the second he came anywhere into Soul Society."

"He's here," said Zaraki. "He can't hide from me."

Hinamori was about to say something when Byakuya suddenly appeared behind her. "What are you doing Captain Zaraki?" he asked coldly.

"I already told yer Lieutenant here that I'm here for Ichigo," he said. "Now where is he?"

Byakuya frowned and concentrated for a moment. He could not sense Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu. It would be impossible for Kurosaki to hide it considering how much he had and his inability to suppress it. "What makes you believe that Kurosaki is here?"

Zaraki grinned. "It doesn't matter," he said getting bored with all the talking. "I'm tired of talking." Zaraki pulled out his sword and pointed it at Byakuya. "If Ichigo isn't here, I guess I'll just fight you."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He did not have time to deal with this. Hinamori was supposed to have gotten Rukia to a safe place and to make matters worse; this idiot thought that Kurosaki was here. Byakuya trusted his senses and if he could not sense someone as undisciplined in hiding himself as Kurosaki, then that means Kurosaki is not here. If Zaraki's own Reiatsu was not so out of control right now then maybe… Byakuya's eyes widened in shock as he realized the truth. That was why Zaraki was here. Kurosaki must have used Zaraki's overwhelming Reiatsu to mask his own and sneak into the manor. Byakuya closed his eyes. Byakuya now knew that Kurosaki was going to get Rukia out of the manor and somewhere away from this wedding. It wasn't the way he wanted to get Rukia out of his mistake, but if there was no alternative, then Byakuya knew it was up to him to help. Byakuya opened his eyes and pulled out his zanpakutō. "If the only way to get rid of you is to is by force," he said slowly. "Then so be it."

Zaraki's smile grew so wide it threatened to split his face in two. "This is going to be the most fun I've had in weeks."

They were about to attack each other when suddenly several shinigami appeared being led by Captain Ikkaku who did not look happy to be there. "Captain Zaraki," he said. "By order of General Yamamoto you are ordered to report back to the 11th Division Barracks."

Zaraki frowned as he looked at his former subordinate. "Why is the old fart ruining my fun?" he asked.

"Because I asked him to," said Lord Akashiya stepping out of the manor with the head bodyguard. "You are disrupting a very important event."

"Tch like I care," he said. "What I do care about is you interrupting my fun." Zaraki pointed his sword at Akashiya. "That means I should kill you so you won't be interrupting anymore." Akashiya paled for a moment and the head bodyguard put himself between Zaraki and Akashiya. Zaraki grinned. "So you think you can protect him?"

The head bodyguard nodded once. "Why don't you attack and find out?" he said putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Zaraki grinned and started walking towards them. The head bodyguard started to pull his zanpakutō when Ikkaku stepped in between Zaraki and the Head bodyguard. "I'm sorry Captain," he said. "As much as I would like to see you kill him, if you attack, then General Yamamoto has ordered that you be confined to the 11th Division Barracks."

Zaraki's grin faded. The threat didn't bother him, but he knew that if he was confined to his barracks, he would get board in a hurry and he would also miss out on hunting Ichigo. Zaraki knew that Ichigo was around somewhere, but for now he would be patient and do as he was told…for now. Zaraki dug into his pocket and pulled out a spare eyepatch and put it on. As soon as he did this, his Reiatsu dropped. "Seems like everyone is out to ruin my fun today," he said. "Fine, I'll do what the old fart wants for now since Ichigo isn't here. I will be back and when you see Ichigo, tell him we have unfinished business." With that Zaraki stalked off with Ikkaku and his squad following behind him.

"Well," said Akashiya clapping his hands. "Let's get this wedding started. I've already sent for the bride-to-be and she is waiting for us. So I suggest we go to the Wedding Shrine.

Byakuya's eyes widened when he heard that Rukia was already at the shrine. He thought for sure that Kurosaki would have gotten his sister away from here. Maybe he had been wrong about him being in the area. Still things did not seem to add up. Why else would Zaraki be here causing a mess and yelling for Kurosaki unless he was here. "Who escorted her to the wedding shrine?" asked Byakuya.

"I sent Mako of course," said Akashiya. "I would have sent my own bodyguards, but with that Neanderthal running amuck, I had to use them to protect the Manor." Byakuya followed Akashiya with Hinamori following behind him as well as Akashiya's bodyguards behind him. As they walked to the Shrine, Byakuya wondered if Kurosaki had somehow been captured or if he shown up at all. They walked through the Manor and came out in a courtyard where the family shrine was located. Many people had gathered and stood in the courtyard to await the wedding and celebrate the union of the two Clans. Byakuya climb the stairs and as they came around a corner he could see Mako standing with the Kuchiki Priest.

Hinamori stood next to Byakuya. "I'm sorry we didn't get to Rukia," she whispered. "When Captain Zaraki attacked I didn't realize it was him and thought that someone was attacking."

"Do not worry," he whispered back. "You could not have known this would happen."

"There is something else," she said. "Two of Akashiya's bodyguards showed up the same time we did."

"They were supposed to be guarding Rukia's room," he said. "What were they doing?"

"They said that they came to escort her to speak with Lord Akashiya," she said.

Byakuya eyes narrowed. "Akashiya did not request Rukia's presence," he said. "He was with me most of the day." He thought for a moment then turned back to Hinamori. "Watch them closely."

Hinamori nodded and walked off to the side where she would be out of the way. As soon as she had moved, Mako smiled and walked forward and slapped Byakuya on the arm. "Well brother," he said. "Soon this alliance will be complete and our clans will decide the direction that the Soul Society will go for the next several years."

Byakuya looked at his arm as if it had been tainted then looked back at Mako. "Where is Rukia?"

Mako pointed behind Byakuya who turned and saw Rukia walking towards them with a veil covering her face. As she got closer, Byakuya felt something was off about her. He couldn't tell what it was but she seemed different. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. It was slight, but it was there. "How are you?" he asked.

The Rukia gigai looked up at Byakuya and gave him a smile. "I am ready to full fill my duty to the Kuchiki clan Lord Byakuya."

When she said that, Byakuya knew right then and there this was not Rukia. The real Rukia would not have smiled in this situation and she would have called him Nii-sama instead of Lord Byakuya. He Reiatsu was so close to Rukia's, Byakuya decided that it was an elaborate gigai probably made by Urahara Kisuke. If one's of Urahara's gigai were here, that meant that the real Rukia was safely away with Kurosaki. Of course he would rather that she would be with someone else, but at least he knew that Rukia would not marry Mako.

As the head bodyguard watched the priest drone on about commitment and family honor, Amberrain walked up and stood next to him. "Something is wrong," she said.

The head bodyguard turned and nodded his head towards Rukia. "I'll say," he said. "I wanted you two to kidnap her. What went wrong?"

"When that Captain attacked we went to investigate," she said. "We had no idea what was going on so we felt we should check it out, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Something is wrong with Rukia," she said.

The head bodyguard looked at Rukia searching for something out of place, but everything seemed fine. "She seems alright to me."

"I can sense it," she said. "I spent a lot of time with here, so I know what the Spirit Signature feels like. It's close, but it is slightly off somehow."

"Maybe she is just nervous about the wedding," he said. "My sister was like that when she got married."

"That wouldn't cause this kind of difference," she said. "I just can't put my finger on it, but something strange is going on."

He looked back at Rukia. He still couldn't see anything, but he had learned long ago that Amberrain had a keen sense of things when they were out of place. Her ability to sense Spiritual Energy was second to none. So if she said something was wrong, then something was wrong. "Keep an eye on her," he said. "If you find out what's wrong, tell me."

"Yes sir."

The priest finished his long winded speech and beckoned Rukia to the front of the Shrine and had her stand next to Mako. He joined their hands with a red ribbon and held a sacred branch that he waved over their heads as he started the ritual. After he was done he turned to the two of them. "Mako, do you take this woman as your wife?"

Mako nodded his head. "I do."

The priest turned to Rukia. "Do you Rukia take this man?"

Rukia paused for a moment. "I do…pyone."

Everyone stared at Rukia. The priest cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The Rukia gigai threw the veil off and grabbed a stunned Mako's arm. "I welly lub you," she said in a childish voice. "I can't wait to spend forever with you."

Akashiya threw an angry look at Byakuya. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Amberrain stepped forward and put a hand on the gigai's head. "It's a gigai," she said turning to the others. "That's why she felt off. Someone made a nearly flawless copy of her Spirit Signature and put it in this gigai."

"So this thing on my arm is just a stupid mod soul," said Mako.

The mod soul's eyes flashed and she turned to Mako. "Who are you calling stupid jerk?" With that she took Mako's arm, gave it a twist, and snapped his forearm.

Mako let out a scream and held his broken arm against his chest. "Kill that thing," he yelled. None of his bodyguards moved. Seeing this Mako's face turned red in anger. "I said Kill it. What is wrong with you people?"

The head bodyguard walked over to the gigai. "Where is Rukia?"

The gigai shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't told anything."

The head bodyguard turned to Amberrain. "Can you sense Rukia?"

"Barely," she said. "As far as I can guess they are heading back to the Seireitei."

"The Senkaimon Gate," said Akashiya. "They must be heading to the Living World. You have to go after her."

"We're already on it," said the head bodyguard. "We will go after her and bring her back." With that the three of them flashed stepped away.

Byakuya turned to Hinamori. "I want you to go with them."

Hinamori nodded her head. "Yes sir." Hinamori flashed stepped as well leaving Byakuya with Akashiya and a semi-crying Mako.

"If this is a trick Kuchiki," he said. "This will mean war."

"Believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with this," he said evenly. "But rest assured Rukia will be safe and we can deal with this situation."

"And she will marry Mako," said Akashiya. "We will both of course stay here until they return." Byakuya nodded his head. Akashiya still didn't trust Byakuya, but he had other things to take care of before he dealt with the Kuchiki whelp. He turned to his son with a look of disgust. "Come with me so we can fix your arm."

Byakuya watched as the two of them left and turned to the direction that Rukia was heading with Kurosaki.

Byakuya watched as the two of them left and turned to the direction that Rukia was heading with Kurosaki. That was when he felt her. Without turning around he spoke. "I should have known you would be here, Yoruichi Shihoin."

Yoruichi leaned against a piller. "You don't seem thrilled with the wedding anymore, Byakuya-bo."

Byakuya turned around and saw that infuriating grin on Yoruichi's face. "What concern of that is yours?" he asked.

Yoruichi shrugged and pushed off the piller and stood in front of Byakuya. "I have a way for you to get out of this mess with your family honor intact and to take Lord Akashiya down a few pegs, Byakuya-bo."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan to do that?"

Byakuya did not think it was possible, but Yoruichi's grin grew wider. "All you need to do are two things. First, send a message to General Yamamoto letting Ukitake and the others out of house arrest."

"And the other?" he asked calling a hellbutterfly to his finger.

"Get a contract ready," she said crossing her arms. "We have some negotiating to take care of."

* * *

I came up with this edited version while I was sitting board during dinner tonight. I like it better than the last one. Enjoy and read and review.


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation

Sorry for taking so long. The Cold is running rampant here and I got a heavy dose of it. If you didn't know already I changed Chapter 17's ending a little so be sure to check that out. Please enjoy reading this chapter. I may make changes to it as I am trying to improve on ideas as they form. Thanks and please review.

Chapter 18: Confrontation

The three bodyguards raced through the forest trying to find Rukia. They looked all around them trying to catch a glimpse of their quarry.

As they looked around the head bodyguard turned to Amberrain "Can you sense anything?" asked the head bodyguard as he and his companions raced across the forest floor.

Amberrain nodded her head. "She's trying to cover her Spiritual Signature, but I can still sense it."

"What about the person who took her?" he asked.

"He seems to be hiding a lot of power somehow," she said. "Don't know how, but he is strong."

"They are speeding up," said Grey Wolf. "I can sense him now."

"Looks like we've been noticed," said the head bodyguard.

"So what's the plan then?" asked Grey Wolf.

The head bodyguard smiled. "We've got ourselves a second chance at getting Rukia," he said. "We catch up to whoever has her and take Rukia back from him. Then we head to the rendezvous point and wait for the Captain to get here."

"He is a strong one," said Grey Wolf. "Getting Rukia back may be harder than you think."

"Yeah but it's three on one," said the head bodyguard. "At any rate this will be the last chance we have of getting her. If we lose her now, we may never see her again. If this guy doesn't give her up willingly, then we get rid of him."

"What about our guest?" asked Amberrain. "That Lieutenant Hinamori from Byakuya's Squad is following us."

The head bodyguard looked behind him and saw Lieutenant Hinamori running at them. A moment later she caught up to them. "Nice of you to drop by," said the head bodyguard as they continued the pursuit.

Hinamori gave him a hard look. "I'm here to make sure that Rukia isn't harmed."

The head bodyguard nodded his head. "We both want to make sure that Rukia isn't harmed," he said. "Just stay out of our way and keep an eye on Rukia to make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"I don't take orders from you," said Hinamori in annoyance. "I take orders from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Fine," he said. "Keep her out of the way and don't go anywhere."

Hinamori was about to say something when Grey Wolf interrupted. "We're almost on top of them," said Grey Wolf.

The head bodyguard looked and saw two figures running away about 100 yards in front of them. The forest had cleared out leaving them wide open plains. "I see them," he said. "Get ready to… take evasive action!" All four of them dove out of the way as thousands of blue arrows shot after them along with an incredibly large ball of blue energy. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"Looks like our kidnapper has some friends," said Amberrain. "I count two…neither of them are shinigami."

"You two split off and take them out," said the head bodyguard. "I'll stay on the guy who has Rukia." He turned to Hinamori. "You keep Rukia out of the fight." Hinamori said nothing and just nodded her head.

Grey Wolf looked over to the left. "The one on the left is mine," he said. "I'll take him out."

Amberrain saw a big guy on the right. "Looks like I get the big guy," she said. "It seems like you always give me the hard ones."

"Be careful," said the head bodyguard. "Try not to let things get out of hand; we don't want all of Soul Society crashing this party." With that the three of them split off and the fight began.

In front of the bodyguards:

Ichigo and Rukia ran as fast as they could towards the place where Ishida and Chad were waiting for him. For a moment Ichigo thought that they had gotten away and that no one was following them, but that hope was dashed when Rukia looked behind them. "Ichigo," she said. "I can sense them coming this way."

Ichigo looked behind him and could make out three people coming at them at high speed. "Guess we don't have to worry about them finding us now," he said bitterly. "I'm going to start flash stepping before they get between us and the others." He picked up Rukia who grabbed the front of his kimono and held on tightly as Ichigo sped up.  
Rukia took a look over Ichigo's shoulder and saw that their pursuers had sped up as well. "They're almost on top of us," she said in alarm.

"Blast it," said Ichigo. "We're not going to make it." He was about to draw Zangetsu to try and get them to back off when suddenly he saw several blue arrows fly at the people chasing them causing them to scatter as well as a giant blue sphere of energy.. Ichigo looked to his left and saw Ishida with his blue bow shining in his hands and Chad with his right hand still smoking from using his El Directo. "Ishida, Chad," said Ichigo in relief.

Ishida pushed his glasses up with his finger. "We sensed you were in trouble, so we came as fast as we could."

"Looks like we got here in time," said Chad. The three bodyguards seemed to be discussing something as Ichigo and the others watched. "Ichigo," said Chad. "We will hold them off, get Rukia to the Gate."

Ichigo put Rukia down and pulled out Zangetsu. "I'm not leaving you guys to fight alone."

Rukia pushed her way out of Ichigo's grip. "Neither am I," she said with determination. "I'm not going to sit by and watch this time."

Ishida smiled. "Then we better put some distance between us so we have more room to move."

"Be careful guys," said Ichigo. "Take care of them fast and let's get back home in one piece." They all split off and went to face their opponents. Ichigo watched as the leader walked towards him and Rukia with Hinamori trailing behind him. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu and held it in front of him and waited.

Akashiya Manor:

Kagome snuck around the Manor making sure no one saw her. She knew that she was supposed to stay in the room, but she needed to check on her friends. She didn't want them to keep morning about her "death". Kagome looked around the corner and saw Minako on her hands and knees cleaning the floor. "Psst," said Kagome. "Psst." Minako looked up and saw Kagome waving at her. Surprise and joy lit up her face as she rushed over and hugged Kagome. Kagome noticed a bruise on Minako's cheek. "What happened?"

Minako brushed the bruise on her face. "Mako," she said bitterly. "He got drunk and decided he needed some entertainment. What about you? We were told you died."

"Lord Akashiya's bodyguard found me outside and saved me from being bitten by a snake," she said. "I've been in his room and he told Akashiya I was dead." Kagome smiled a little. "He and his friends helped me get healthy again and have been very nice to me."

"He didn't ask for any favor?" she asked surprised.

Kagome shook her head. "He never touched me."

"Then why are you here?" asked Minako. "You're dead. You can leave this life and go somewhere else. You could enroll in the Shinigami academy like you always wanted. If Mako or Lord Akashiya catches you here, they will punish you and maybe kill your new friends."

"I know," she said. "But I wanted to see you and the others again and try to help you."

"Help?" said Minako surprised. "How?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, but maybe I can get the Head bodyguard to help."

Minako was about to say something when they both heard yelling coming from the other room. "Minako!!!!" yelled Lord Akashiya. "Where are you, wench?"

Minako looked at Kagome in panic. "Quick you have to hide!" she said. "If they find you…"

"I know," she said.

They both looked around in panic. Minako spied a closet and pushed Kagome into it and shut the door just as the door to another room slammed open. Kagome looked through a crack in the door and saw a guard helping Mako down on a chair. Mako was crying and clutching his arm to his chest. Lord Akashiya looked disgusted with Mako and turned to Minako. "Begin healing his arm now!"

Minako bowed her head and began to use a healing kido spell on the arm. As she did Mako looked up at his father. "I'm going to kill that Bodyguard," he said angrily. "I ordered him to kill that gigai and he ignored me." He winced in pain as the healing continued. "I swear I'm going to kill Byakuya for protecting it. Forget the wedding, let's just kill them all."

Lord Akashiya walked over and grabbed his son by the front of his shirt causing the wound that Minako was closing to reopen. "You idiot," he spat. "If Byakuya was that weak I would have done that long ago. He is far too powerful to attack directly. Several assassins have tried and died and you my dear son are not strong enough to summon a Bankai." Akashiya let go of his son and allow Minako to continue her work. "This recent event has caused me to distrust the usefulness of our friend," he said. "I sense that Byakuya is rethinking his desire for this wedding."

"Why do you think that?" asked Mako.

"He did not seem overly worried about Rukia being kidnapped," said Akashiya. "He didn't send anyone aside from his Lieutenant to go with the bodyguards." Akashiya rubbed his chin as he thought. "He is up to something. I need to get something and we will leave after your arm is better."

Minako finished healing Mako and got up to leave when Mako grabbed her arm. "What's your hurry?" he asked. "I should be enjoying a honeymoon right now."

Kagome watched in anger as Mako started to grope Minako. She tried to push away, but it made Mako just slap her in the face causing her to cry out in pain. Seeing her friend abused right in front of her was too much to for Kagome and she rushed out of her hiding spot and jump on top of Mako's back and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to choke him. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else," she yelled. "This ends now."

Mako was taken completely by surprise and could not get Kagome off his back. He slowly sank to his knees and it seemed like she would succeed in chocking Mako when suddenly Kagome felt a blow to the back of her head. She slid off at the feet of Lord Akashiya who looked down at her with contempt. "Well, well, well," said Lord Akashiya. "If it isn't our dearly departed Kagome."

Mako got to his feet and rubbed his throat and looked down in hatred at Kagome. "That bodyguard lied to us," he said as a few manor guards came running to them. "He told us that she was dead."

Akashiya picked Kagome up by her hair and slapped her awake. "What is going on," he asked as her eyes focused. "Why did my bodyguard lie about your death?"

Kagome sneered at Akashiya. "I'm not your slave anymore," she said. "I don't have to say anything to you. So go ahead and kill me."

Akashiya looked at Kagome then turned and grabbed Minako and tossed her to one of the manor guards. "If you don't tell me what I want to know," said Akashiya softly. "Then your friend here will die." Akashiya pointed at the guard and he drew his katana and put the blade to Minako's neck.

"Don't say anything," said Minako. "I'm not afraid to die."

Kagome struggled against Akashiya's grip, but to no avail. She couldn't let Minako die like that. Akashiya looked back at the guard holding Minako. "Kill her."

"NOOOOO!" yelled Kagome. Silently she whispered a prayer that the others would forgive him. Akashiya held up a hand and the guard lowered his Katana from Minako's throat. Akashiya smiled knowing that he had won. It was so fun to play on others weaknesses. "They plan to kidnap Rukia," she said. "I don't know why, but they want her."

"Are they working for Byakuya?"

Kagome shook her head. "They said that they were going to kidnap her from him if they had too."

Akashiya let go of Kagome and gritted his teeth. "Something is amiss here," he said. "They don't work for Byakuya and they seem to be betraying me so who are they working for?"

Mako rubbed his arm. "Maybe one of the other noble families," he said. "It wouldn't be the first time that this has happened albeit we are on the receiving end of it this time."

Akashiya was about to say something else when they felt a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure. "That's the bodyguards," said Akashiya. "They must have found Rukia."

"What do we do?" asked Mako.

Akashiya grabbed Kagome again. "We bring her with us and head to the fight," he said. "When we get there I will use her for leverage and deal with the Bodyguard and his men myself."

"What about this one my Lord?" asked the guard holding Minako. "Do you want us to kill her?"

"We will deal with her when we get back," said Akashiya. "Right now we have other business to deal with." The guards took Minako away and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Minako was safe for now, but unless she did something, she would most likely be killed. Akashiya noticed her sigh and smiled cruelly. "Do not think for a moment you and her are safe," he said. "When this is done I assure you that your deaths will be painful and no one will save you."

13th Division Barracks:

"I can't take it anymore," said Renji. "All this waiting is driving me crazy."

"There is nothing we can do," said Ukitake.

"We have to help Ichigo somehow," said Renji rubbing his head. "If Captain Kuchiki catches him he won't be able to escape."

"You need patience, Renji," said Captain Ukitake. "I trust that Kurosaki will be able to save Rukia without causing any harm." Ukitake pointed out the window. "Besides," he said. "The 2nd Squad is still guarding our barracks and we can't leave."

"I know," said Renji. "I hate being on the sidelines when my friends are trying to save someone."

Ukitake heard a commotion outside and looked at Renji. Renji looked outside and saw Ōmaeda arguing with someone. "What's going on?"

Renji shrugged. "I can't tell," he said. "That fat idiot is blocking my view."

Ukitake got up to see for himself as a knock came from the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Ukitake saw it was one of the messengers from the 1st Division. "I have a message from General Yamamoto-Genryūsai," he said. "Captain Ukitake and Abarai are no longer under house arrest. They are ordered to assist Captain Byakuya Kuchiki in resolving his current problem anyway they see fit."

"Great," said Renji cracking his knuckles as the messenger left. "Now we can help save Rukia."

Ukitake rubbed his chin. "I wonder what is going on," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Renji. "It means that Captain Kuchiki wants us to find Ichigo for him so we can bring him in and get Rukia back for her wedding."

"He already knows we don't approve of this," said Ukitake. "Why ask for our help when he knows that we would most likely help Ichigo instead of… that's it."

"What's it?"

"Weddings between the Noble Families are rare," he said. "When they try to intermarry, one of the other Families always does something to disrupt it. My guess is that one of the Noble Families has done something and Byakuya needs our help to save Rukia from them."

Renji closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't sense Rukia or Ichigo," he said. "How are we going to find them?"

Just as he said that, they felt several strong spiritual pressures. Renji recognized three of them as Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida the others he had never felt before. "Guess that answers your question," said Ukitake.

Another knock came from the door. Renji opened it and Lieutenant Nemu walked in and bowed. "Captain Ukitake," she said in greeting. "I have the information you wanted."

She handed Ukitake a file of papers and he opened them. He read the file for a few moments then shut and looked up at Nemu. "These are accurate?"

"Yes," she said. "As you requested I looked up information on a kido spell that dispels Reiatsu. This Kido spell is not in use by the 13 Court Guards or the Kido Corps. The only time that we have encountered this type of spell was 68 years ago."

"68 years ago," said Ukitake. "That would mean…no it's not possible."

"What's wrong?" asked Renji. "What happened 68 years ago?"

"Come on," said Ukitake. "I'll explain on the way." Renji ran out the door a head of Ukitake. Ukitake stopped and turned back to Nemu. "Thank you," he said. "I promise that after this is over, I'll take you to dinner."

Before Nemu could reply Ukitake was gone. Nemu walked to the door and watched him until he was out of sight. "Be careful, Jushiro," she said softly.

The battlefield:

Ichigo put himself between Rukia and the head bodyguard as he walked towards the. The head bodyguard stood in front of Ichigo, his arms crossed in front of him. "It's over," he said. "Hand Rukia over to us now, or you and your friends will die."

"That's not going to happen," said Ichigo. "I'm going to beat you and get everyone home."

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why are you protecting her?"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ichigo. "And I'm protecting her because she is my…. friend." Rukia's eye twitched and she punched Ichigo in the back of the head. Ichigo turned and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for Midget?"

"Friend?" she said. "After all this I'm just your friend?" She stomped Ichigo's foot causing him to hop up and down on his good one. She turned to the head bodyguard. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend or just friends it doesn't matter to me," he said. "Give her to us now or else."

"Not so fast," he said smiling. "I gave you my name but you didn't give me your name and you're going to tell me what you want with Rukia."

The head bodyguard smiled. "If you beat me, then I'll tell you."

The head bodyguard charged Ichigo with his zanpakutō drawn. Before he could attack, members of Byakuya's personal guards surrounded him. The other bodyguards were still fighting Ishida and Chad, but they too were surrounded ending their fights. Ichigo turned and was surprised to see Yoruichi standing next to Byakuya with a grin on her face. "Yo, Ichigo," she said.

"Yoruichi," said Ichigo relieved. "What's going on?"

"Well it seemed like plan A was not working," she said. "So I decided plan B was needed."

"What was plan B," asked Ichigo looking at Byakuya. "If it involves handing Rukia over to him, forget it."

Yoruichi motioned to Byakuya. "Care to explain."

Byakuya walked over to Rukia. Before he got there, Ichigo put himself between Byakuya and Rukia. "Rukia," he said. "I have in recent days made several…errors in judgment. In a misguided attempt to protect you from harm, I decided to marry you to the Akashiya clan. My hope was that you would be safe after you were required to resign as a member of the 13 Court Guards." He paused for a moment then continued. "Several recent events have caused me to look at the situation in a new light." Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment then looked directly into Rukia's eyes. "I apologize for my bad judgment."

"Ni-sama," said Rukia. "I understand why you did what you did. I thank you for trying to protect me, but I can take care of myself. Besides…" Rukia looked at Ichigo and took his hand in his. "I already have someone to protect me."

Byakuya nodded his head and looked at Ichigo. "Will you protect her," he asked. "Will you give up everything for her?"

Ichigo thought about making a big declaration, but in this situation he understood what Byakuya was looking for. Resolve. "Yes," said Ichigo with determination.

Byakuya regarded Ichigo for a moment. "So be it," he said. "I will end the wedding."

"I don't think so," said Lord Akashiya. "We had a deal." Everyone turned and saw Akashiya and Mako had arrived to the area. "You signed the agreement."

Byakuya was about to say something, but Ichigo interrupted him. "I don't care about your agreement," he said. "I'm not letting Rukia marry you."

"Insolent brat," said Akashiya. "This is business between nobles and once an agreement has been made, it can only be ended if both parties agree to end it. I have done no such thing."

"But you forgetting something, Akashiya," piped up Yoruichi. "In the case of marriage if two suitors are arguing to marry the same girl, they have a duel to determine who gets the right to marry her."

"That only applies to the Nobility, Shihōin," said Akashiya. "This boy is not a member of the Nobility."

Yoruichi grinned and pulled something out of a pouch that was hanging at her waist. "Hey Ichigo," she said. "Catch."

She tossed the object at Ichigo who caught it. He looked at the object and saw it was a simple metal disk with the Shihōin Family Crest on it. "What's this for?"

"Congratulations, Ichigo," she said. "You are now my adopted Brother. Welcome to the Shihōin Clan."

"This is an outrage!" yelled Akashiya as what had just happened sunk in. "You have no right to do this."

Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Oh," she said. "Last I checked I am the head of the Shihōin Clan. As such I have the right to claim anyone as a member of my clan at anytime I please." Akashiya sneered but didn't say anything. "Now I believe my brother has issue with this marriage." She turned to Ichigo. "Do you challenge Mako for the right to marry Rukia?"

Ichigo still wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to trust Yoruichi. "I challenge Mako for Rukia's hand in marriage."

Yoruichi turned back to Akashiya. "Do you accept the challenge or forfeit?"

Akashiya thought for a moment. His son was not even close enough in terms of power to defeat Kurosaki Ichigo so a fight would win them nothing, but he couldn't let this go. Despite all his planning, Yoruichi Shihōin had outmaneuvered him. That's when it hit him. His son couldn't fight because of the arm, so he had to use a second. "Give us a moment to discuss our options." He turned and walked over to the bodyguards. It was time for some answers. "Who are you working for?" he asked.

The head bodyguard looked at him quizzically. "Last time I checked it was you."

"Don't lie to me," he spat. "I know you were planning to kidnap Rukia from me and Byakuya, I know you are working for someone else and that you have lied to me the second you stepped foot in my home."

The head bodyguard gave him a nasty smile. "Your right," he said. "I've been given the task to make sure that Rukia was safe and that this wedding didn't happen. While things didn't turn out like I had hoped, I still got the job done." The head bodyguard pointed at Mako. "He isn't strong enough to beat that kid, so unless you want a dead son you will call it all off."

"You're wrong," said Akashiya. "You will fight in his stead."

"Why would I do that?"

This time Akashiya gave the bodyguard a nasty smile. "If you don't your little friend Kagome will die." Akashiya snapped his fingers and his two guards brought Kagome from behind a building holding a sword to her neck. "Get my point?"

"Bastard," spat the head bodyguard. His mission was complete, all he had to do was leave and meet with his Captain and explain everything then. But he couldn't let Akashiya kill Kagome, not after he got her into this mess. "Fine," he said. "I'll fight him."

"Good," said Akashiya. "If you lose this fight or even look like you are losing, the girl dies. Remember that."

Akashiya walked back to the others to explain what was going to happen.

Mako walked up to his father. "What are you planning?"

"The bodyguard will fight in your place," he said. "Somehow he will double cross us." Akashiya lowered his voice. "I want you to be ready. After this fight is over, I want you to kill Kagome. If our traitorous bodyguard losses, I will kill Rukia and Byakuya myself." Mako nodded and walked over to where Kagome was. Akashiya smiled. No matter what happens, he was going to win.

When he left Amberrain and Grey Wolf came to the head bodyguard. "What are you going to do?" asked Amberrain. "You can't let Kagome die."

"I know," he said. "I'll fight Ichigo, but I need you two to get the Captain and bring him here. With him here we can expose the plot, save Kagome, and complete our mission. Now go before someone remembers you're here."

"All right," said Grey Wolf. "Be careful."

Grey Wolf flashed stepped away. Amberrain turned to follow then looked back at the bodyguard. "Don't die on me, Steven," she said softly. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, and then she too flashed stepped away.

"Don't worry," said Steven walking to the others. "I won't."

Akashiya was speaking to Yoruichi and Byakuya. "Due to the fact that your gigai broke my son's arm," he said. "I invoke the right to use a second in his stead."

Yoruichi nodded. "It is you right," she said.

Steven stood in front of Ichigo as Yoruichi explained what was going to happen. "This is a fight to determine who will win the right to marry Rukia Kuchiki," she said. "As is the custom this fight will be until one of you is unable to continue."

Ichigo and Steven took their places across from each other. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out. Steven did the same with his Zanpakutō. Ichigo for the first time noticed it was not a Katana, but something else. It was a saber.

"You can walk away," said Ichigo. "You don't have to fight."

"When I found out about Byakuya calling the wedding off," he said. "I would agree with you. But now because of me, if I don't beat you an innocent girl will die."

"I can help you save her," said Ichigo.

Steven shook his head. "Sorry kid," he said. "They have to sword to her neck and neither of us is fast enough to do anything. This is the only way."

Before Ichigo could say anything else, Ukitake and Renji flashed stepped in front of him causing both fighters to pause. "Ichigo be careful," he said. "This guy isn't who he appears to be."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo. "He is a shinigami bodyguard."

"He is no bodyguard," said Ukitake turning to Steven. "He is an American Shinigami."

* * *

So now you know. I hope you enjoyed it. I hoped to have kept you guessing on the bodyguards and their roles. I still have a few surprises left. The next story will explain about how America got their shinigami and exactly what happend 68 years ago. I think you will all enjoy it. Please read and review.


	19. Chapter 19: The American Story

This is a little back story on how the American Shinigami came into being. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the multi updates, but I kept adding stuff as I went. Sorry if it caused any trouble

Chapter 19: The American Story

Shinigami have always been the force that keeps the balance of souls in the world. Before recorded time they have been the guardians and protectors of the world of the living. Each section of the World has its own group of Soul Reapers that are responsible for a certain geographical area. The most powerful of these are Japan which is protected by the 13 Court Guards who reside in the Seireitei, China, South East Asia, and India which are called the Imperial Guard and they reside in Shangri-La, in Europe which are protected by the Knights of the Table Round and reside in Avalon, and in the Middle East and North Africa they are protected by the Immortals and reside in Paradise. These various Shinigami protected the known World since time began. This would remain unchanged until 1492, the year the New World was discovered by Christopher Columbus.

There were no Shinigami in the New World. Why this happened is debated among various historians and unlike the Old World with its massive populations in concentrated cities, there were very few areas that had large numbers of people. This lack of concentrated populations meant that hollows were rarely created. When they were created they tended to be weak and easily defeated by tribal Shaman, Medicine Men, and Priests who acted much like the Quincy of Japan and the Templar Knights of Europe. Like their counterparts in the Old Worlds, the killing of hollows destroyed the soul completely and upset the balance of Souls, but due to the low numbers of Hollows dispatched this way, it was assumed that the Templers and Quincy were responsible leading to the destruction of both parties. As more and more colonists came to the new world, they came into conflict with the Native Americans. Wars broke out between the two groups and with the wars came new diseases. The amount of despair and hatred grew to such a degree that the souls of dead colonists and Indians became Hollows. At first the Shamans were able to hold the Hollows at bay, but an incident would send shockwaves through the Shinigami World. In 1590 the Roanoke Colony disappeared without a trace. At the time it was assumed the local Indians had something to do with their disappearance, but the Shinigami knew differently. Hollows born from the despair felt by the souls of dead Colonists had attacked Roanoke. Many people were killed before Medicine Men from the Croatoan Indian Tribe that lived nearby arrived to destroy the hollows. When word got back to Avalon, it was decided that Shinigami were needed to go with the Jamestown Colony. The Shinigami that were sent were given two missions, protect the Colony and stop the Indian Shamans from destroying the souls of hollows. A deal was struck with the various Indian tribes that had been affected by the arrival of the colonists and together they protected everyone from Hollows. This would not last however.

In 1776 the colonist decided that they wanted Independence from Europe and in 1783 won a long and bloody war. Because of the War many souls from dead soldiers created many hollows and the Knights of the Table Round and local Indian Shamans were pushed to the breaking point. After control had been established a Council was called by Avalon to the other major Soul Reaper powers. It was decided that a new Soul Reaper force would be created to be a permanent presence in the newly formed United States. It was decided that the first General of the American Soul Reaper Society would be General George Washington. Several members of each of the Worlds Shinigami organizations had several of its troops act as trainers for the new Soul Reapers. As America expanded so too did the ASAR. The Civil War brought many Hollows with it, but it also brought many new Soul Reapers. General Washington became the President of what became known as Fiddler's Green and turned Command over to Ulysses S. Grant. Things were peaceful and all of the Worlds Soul Reapers worked together. A Japanese Nobleman was even given a Captaincy in the ASAR after he saved the lives of several American Soul Reapers.

Things changed in 1941. When War broke out between Japan and the United States, American and Japanese Shinigami went with the troops to protect their souls and send them to their respected after lives. A single incident however would start a war that should never have happened.

Guadalcanal 1942

Lieutenant Philip Kyle watched silently as he a group of Marines adjusted their machine gun. They were part of a group of men tasked with defending a ridge on this god forsaken rock. Kyle knew that in a few moments, these men would be attacked by a group of over 10000 Japanese soldiers and there was nothing he could do about it. He walked past them and looked down the other side of the ridge. None of the Marines took notice of him as he leaned over the side. He looked back and smiled ruefully at them. "I wonder if any of you would take comfort in the fact a Soul Reaper is next to you?" he asked out loud. Of course none of them answered. If they could see him they would probably think they were crazy. What kind of person in their right mind would believe that a guy would be running around in the woods with a blue uniform and a sword? He turned back and looked out across what was soon to be a killing field. He could sense him coming. Kyle walked over the ridge and waited at the bottom of the hill as a blonde man in a black… what did they call them? _Screw it_. He thought, _it looked like a dress to him_. As he got closer he could see a badge attached to his right arm marking him as a lieutenant. Kyle smiled and held out a hand. "Lieutenant Philip Kyle, 7th Division," he said.

"Kira Izuru, 3rd Division," said Kira taking the hand and shaking it.

Kyle looked at Kira and couldn't get past the feeling of despair that hung over the man. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Many people are about to die," he said. "I would rather not see this happen. These men don't know the horror that awaits them."

Kyle reached into a pocket and pulled out a cigar and lit it. "My Captain once said war is Hell," he said taking a drag on the cigar. "The Marines are going through hell because your buddies decided to drag them there."

Izuru was nodded. "I hope the war doesn't last long."

Kyle took one last drag on the cigar then flipped it away. "The attack is about to start," he said. "Remember we have an agreement, any souls we find no matter what side they are on we protect until they get picked up."

Izuru nodded his head. "I know," he said. "We haven't detected any hollows around here. Have you?"

"No," he said. "But you can bet they will show up soon enough."

"I'm sure they will," said Kira. "I have to report to my Captain. I'm sure we will speak again."

"I've got to talk to my men as well," said Kyle. "See you around, Lieutenant." Izuru nodded and flashed stepped away. Kyle looked around and could make out the Japanese troops gathering at the tree line. He walked back up the hill and was greeted by his subordinates: James van Dorn, Amberrain Dixon, and David Rollins.

"So what's the good news?" asked van Dorn.

"It's all set," said Kyle. "We help the Japanese recover their people and they help recover ours." He turned to Rollins. "Did you scout the Japanese Army?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's not going to be pretty. They are gathering into small groups and it looks like they are going to charge head first into the teeth of the machine gun nests piecemeal."

"Keep an eye on everything," said Kyle as he watched the Marines start to point towards the trees. "The party is starting." They all turned and watched as Japanese troops charged screaming Banzai.

Elsewhere:

Ichimaru Gin watched as his squad began to perform soul burials on a rather large group of Japanese troops. Little did these souls know that they were lucky. Captain Aizen had given him orders to eliminate any souls that had the potential to be powerful Shinigami by feeding them to hollows to create more powerful hollows to be changed into Arrancar. None of them had potential to be powerful shinigami or to make power hollows. Ichimaru sighed. If not for Aizen's orders, he would be doing something more useful with his time.

"Sir," said one of his subordinates. "We have located several American Souls." He pointed to a group of men in green uniforms. "Should I contact the American shinigami commander?"

Ichimaru looked at the American Souls. They were all powerful and he could sense that a few of them would become Soul Reapers…or perhaps Hollows. He walked over to them and looked them over. There were six of them and each of them looked up at him with hatred. Four of them were fairly weak, but two others were powerful. They would make great food for hollows, maybe even become hollows themselves. Ichimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out special hollow bait that would draw hollows that had been chosen by Aizen to receive the strongest souls possible. He crushed the bait and walked back to his subordinate. "I'll tell them," he said. "We will…" A hollow cry rang out. Overhead a garganta opened up and an adjuchas class hollow came out.

"Hollow," yelled one of the third division shinigami.

Ichimaru turned to his men. "Get our souls far away," he said. "We don't want to risk a fight here."

"What about the Americans," asked one of his men. "Do we take them with us?"

"Leave them," he said. "They are not our responsibility."

"Sir we have a deal to help the American's," protested one of his men.

Ichimaru stared at the man until he turned his head. Saying nothing as they turned they left the Americans to their fate.

Lieutenant Kyle ran towards the hollow that he detected. He was extremely worried because he could sense several souls in that direction and all of them were American. He heard screams as he got closer and came upon a horrible scene. Three souls lay in a pool of blood and a third was trying to defend another soul that was lying down on the ground with a huge gash in his chest. A huge hollow was attacking them. It had the body of an ape, but the head looked more like a lizard. It had a whip like tail with a nasty looking barb on the end. Kyle drew his Zanpakutō and flashed stepped at the hollow and cut its arm off. The hollow screamed in pain and before Kyle could attack him again fired a cero at him. Kyle dodged out of the way and brought his saber up to block the tail as it whipped around trying to cut him in two. He pushed the tail away and swung his saber at the hollow but before he hit it, it used its remaining arm to back hand him into a tree. Kyle could only watch as the hollow turned back to the two American Souls and knocked the soul defending his friend out of the way grab the injured man and disappear into a garganta. Kyle muttered a curse as he sheathed his zanpakutō and ran up the soul and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked. "What's your name?"

"Corporal Grey," he said as he rubbed his head. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked around in a panic. "Where's the sarge?" he asked. "What happened?"

Kyle slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "The sergeant is dead."

"Dead," said the soul. "What the hell was that thing? One minute we were fighting a bunch of Japs then next thing I know my squad is hit by a mortar and we're dead."

"That was a hollow," said Kyle. "They eat souls to gain power and are drawn to areas of extreme anguish and pain."

"But the sarge was alive when it took him," he said. "We have to go and get him."

Kyle shook his head. "It's too late," he said. "Your friend is dead and there is nothing we can do."

Grey shook his head. "We went through basic together," he said. "We were going to make through this war and go home heroes." He looked back a Kyle. "I guess he was right, this is hell."

Kyle sighed and pulled his zanpakutō. "I'm sorry this happened," he said. "But I can promise you I'm sending you to a better place."

"What are you doing?" asked Grey backing up slowly.

"This is going to send you to heaven," he said. "I just touch your forehead with my saber and you will be taken there."

"That's the same thing those Jap guys in the black outfits were doing to their guys," said Grey. "

Kyle stopped in mid motion. "There were others here?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Grey. "They were doing what you were about to do and then this creepy looking guy came in a white jacket looked us over and left. Next thing I know that thing shows up and they leave us here."

Kyle felt rage start to build up in his chest. The Shinigami had left some American souls to die at the hands of a hollow. A that moment Amberrain flashed stepped at the area and saw the carnage. "What happened," she asked. "I detected a hollow and came to see what was going on."

Kyle turned around. "The Japanese let four American souls die at the hands of a hollow," he said. "From what Grey here says, Ichimaru Gin was here and it seems he let the hollow kill them on purpose."

Amberrain shook her head in disbelief. "But why," she asked. "We had an agreement. What did they hope to gain by letting this happen?"

"I don't know," said Kyle. "But I intended to find out." He closed his eyes for a moment and sensed where the Japanese Shinigami were. He flashed stepped as quickly as he could, bent on getting payback for the lost souls.

Amberrain watched as he left and tried to ignore the cold sensation she felt in her gut. "I hope he will be okay," she said. Grey looked at her and started running in the direction Kyle went. "Where do you think you are going?"

He turned back to her. "That guy saved my life," he said. "If he is going to fight the Japs responsible for letting my buddies die, then I want a piece of them too."

Amberrain watched as he ran off into the jungle and shook her head. This guy was either brave or stupid, either way she was about to find out. "Wait for me," she yelled.

Japanese Shinigami Camp:

Ichimaru watched as the last of the dead Japanese soldier's souls were given a spirit burial. He knew none of them would amount to anything and he secretly congratulated himself for sending those American souls to that hollow. Aizen would be most pleased when he heard what Ichimaru had done.

"Sir," said one Kira walking up to him. "That is the last of the souls."

"Good work, Izuru," he said turning around looking into the jungle. Someone was coming. Izuru felt it too, someone was heading their way and from the feel of his Reiatsu, he was pissed. "Who could that be?"

"That is the American, Lieutenant Kyle," said Kira. "Why would he be coming here?"

Ichimaru kept his smile on his face, but he could feel a drop of sweat roll down his neck. The only reason he would be coming here is if he found out about the five American souls he let die. Ichimaru could tell that the American would be hard to fight. He turned to his men to issue orders when Kyle suddenly burst out of the jungle and stood in front of Kira and Ichimaru. The rest of Ichimaru's division ran over with their zanpakutō drawn. Kyle glanced at them and pointed his hand and suddenly they were flattened by a massive amount of Reiatsu. "Impressive trick," said Ichimaru. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"You know damn well why I'm here," said Kyle in a low voice. "You let four Americans get killed by a Hollow. We had an agreement to save the souls of everyone we found no matter what nationality they were. You ignored that agreement and left good men to die. I want to know why."

'_Four,'_ thought Ichimaru. '_That meant one of them lived. How troublesome.'_ "I had to save my own people," said Ichimaru. "Yours were not important."

Kyle gritted his teeth and put his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutō. Kira stepped in between them and held his hands up. "Wait," he said. He turned to his Captain. "Is it true you left some Americans behind?"

"I had to look after our own people, Izuru," he said. "Our orders supersede any agreement we may have with them."

"But what happened was dishonorable," said Kira. "We should have helped them."

"And had some of our men die?" he retorted. "You know we could not allow that to happen."

Kira lowered his head as he thought. Ichimaru knew that Kira's mind could easily be changed to guide to a point of view that he might otherwise reject. "I suppose you're right," he said. "But I still think it was wrong."

"Oh it was wrong alright," interrupted Kyle. "and I'm going to make you pay for what you have done." In a flash he drew is zanpakutō and charged Ichimaru. Ichimaru made no move and just when it looked as if he would be struck, Kira drew his zanpakutō and blocked Kyle's attack. "Blast you," said Kyle as he pushed his blade against Kira's. "Get out of the way, Kira. You didn't have anything to do with this."

Kira's eyes were full of regret as he fought. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. "But no matter what has happened, I cannot let you hurt my Captain."

Kyle pushed Kira's zanpakutō up and tried to slash horizontally, but Kira's zanpakutō blocked it with a shower of sparks. Taking the offensive, Kira slashed at Kyle's legs making the American do a back flip to avoid the attack. Kira charged Kyle as he landed, but was too hasty in his attack and had to jump back at the last second as Kyle attempted to cut him in half. Kira felt the tip of the blade just barely slide across his stomach tearing his uniform and the flesh underneath. "This isn't between me and you, Kira," said Kyle. "This is between me and you Captain. Step aside.

"I'm sorry," said Kira. "No matter what, I cannot allow you to attack my Captain. Turn back and we can solve this some other way."

Kyle shook his head. "That's not going to happen." Kira held his zanpakutō in front of him as Kyle charged swinging his saber over his head in a downward arch. Again Kira blocked it and as the pushed against each other, Ichimaru pulled his zanpakutō out and pointed it at Kyle's exposed midsection.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Instantly the blade started to lengthen with lighting fast speed. It went under Kira's arm and pierced Kyle in the middle of the chest.

"Sir," yelled Kira. "Why? We didn't have to kill him."

"He was a threat," said Ichimaru. "Who knows what he would have done. He might have killed several of our men. It is better this way."

Kyle fell to his knees as his saber fell from his hand and crashed into the ground. Rain started to fall as wordlessly, Ichimaru recalled his blade from Kyle's chest and shook the blood off the zanpakutō. With Shinso withdrawn, Kyle fell to his side as the blood began to pool around him. The Reiatsu that had been holding the 3rd Division shinigami down instantly disappeared and they all got to their feet and surrounded Kyle. One of them laughed and used his foot to push Kyle on his back. "Stupid American," he said. "Thinking he could beat out Captain. Looks like you got what you deserved."

"Leave him be," said Ichimaru. "We need to leave before others show up." His men turned and began to flash step towards the area where the Japanese Army were headquartered. Kira hesitated and was going back to Kyle's body when he felt Ichimaru's hand on his shoulder. Saying nothing the two of them left as well. Silently, Kira knew he was right in defending his captain, but somehow what had happened felt wrong. Still he had his duty and he preformed it to the best of his ability. That was all he could do, but somehow he felt that one day judgment would be brought on him and his Captain for this act.

Amberrain and Grey pushed through the jungle as they ran in the direction of the Reiatsu they had felt. Amberrain was worried when Kyle's had suddenly vanished and silently prayed that he was alright. They came to the area where she had last felt Kyle and saw a body laying in the rain soaked earth. "No," she whispered. She ran to the body and saw it was Kyle lying in a pool of his own blood still bleeding from a gaping hole in his chest. "Philip!" she yelled dropping to her knees and cradling his head in her lap as tears streaked down her face. "Speak to me, say something, just wake up, Philip."

Kyle opened his eyes and smiled up at Amberrain. "I'm sorry," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I should have waited."

Through the tears Amberrain smiled. "Don't speak," she said. "Save your strength. I'll call the medic and she will patch you up." She turned her head to Grey. "Run north until you find someone and get help," she said. Grey nodded his head and ran as fast as he could. She turned back to Kyle. "Who did this to you?" she asked.

"It was the Japanese Captain," he said. "He…He…" Kyle's eyes started to close and he let out a long last breath.

"Don't go to sleep," yelled Amberrain giving him a little shake as the life left him. "Don't die on me."

Rollins and van Dorn suddenly flashed stepped into the clearing followed by Corporal Grey. "Amberrain," said van Dorn. "We found that guy and… my God Lieutenant Kyle."

"I'll call the medics and the Captain," said Rollins.

He turned to leave, but van Dorn grabbed his arm. "It's too late," he said. "He's dead."

Amberrain sat their tears streaming down her face. She looked up into the heavens and screamed until she could scream no more. Moments later Captain William T. Sherman appeared and saw his Lieutenants body being covered up by one of his men. Rollins was trying to console Amberrain and van Dorn was talking to an American soul. He walked over to van Dorn who saluted. "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"From what we can get from Amberrain and Grey here," he said. "It seems that the Japanese shinigami left some American souls to die at the hands of a hollow. Lieutenant Kyle went and confronted them and was killed by Captain Ichimaru Gin of the 3rd Division."

Sherman clinched his fist. "Where are they now?" he asked.

"They are on the other side of the island," said van Dorn.

"Get the men together," said Sherman. "If those bastards think they can just kill an American Soul Reaper, leave American souls to die, and get away with it, then they are going to be in for a rude shock." Sherman drew his Soul Slayer. "We are going to kill every last one of them!"

"Yes sir," yelled van Dorn.

He turned to the others and started barking orders to the men as Grey stepped forward. "Sir," he said. "With your permission I'd like to go as well. Lieutenant Kyle saved my life, and I want to pay those Jap bastards back."

Sherman looked him over and could sense the potential he had. Sherman knew that Grey would be a powerful Soul Reaper someday, but that day was not today. "I'm sorry son," he said. "But you would most likely be killed in the fight. As much as I would love to help you get your revenge, you're going to sit this one out."

"But I…" protested Grey but a sharp look from Sherman cut him off. "Yes sir."

"Don't worry," said Sherman. "We'll make them pay for this. Now go and report to van Dorn over there." Grey saluted and turned to leave but Sherman stopped him. "Hold up," he said. Sherman walked over to Kyle's body and took his Soul Slayer and tossed it to Grey who caught it. "Learn to use that," he said. "And one day, you will avenge Kyle with it." Grey nodded his head and left. "I know you wouldn't want your Soul Slayer used like that, Old friend," said Sherman. "But that kid needs guidance, and your Soul Slayer will give him that guidance." Sherman looked to the direction that the Japanese shinigami were camped. He knew he should consult General Grant and tell him what happened, but this was more important. He was going to find Ichimaru Gin and cut out his heart. For the death of Lieutenant Kyle, nothing less than the complete destruction of the 3rd Division was going to make amends. "God help them," said Sherman to himself. "Because no one else in this world was going to be able to."

The Americans attacked the 3rd Division camp with a fury that the world had never seen before. The Japanese were taken by complete surprise and many were killed in the initial onslaught. For two days they fought until peace was made by Generals Grant and Yamamoto. All told 25 members of the 3rd Division were killed by the American compared to only 5 of the American Soul Reapers. The result of what had become known as simply the incident was as follows: It was agreed that mistakes had been made by both sides and enough blood had been spilt. As a result both Captain Ichimaru Gin and General Sherman's division were replaced. Captain Ukitake's 13th Division and Captain Zachery Taylor were selected to handle the souls for the remainder of the war. The result of this was that the Japanese Shinigami who where in America helping the American shinigami were recalled. However, one refused to do so out of protest to the fact that Ichimaru was not going to be punished for his actions. Being a member of one of the four noble houses he was given the option to return or be banished. He chose banishment and the Senkaimon gate that connected the American's Fiddlers Green and the Seireitei was sealed.

"That's the story," said Ukitake. He turned to Steven and asked. "Did I get it right?"

"For the most part," said Steven. He tugged at the collar of his cloak and pulled it off revealing a blue civil war era uniform underneath it. "My name is Lieutenant Steven Grey of the 9th Division." He pulled out his saber, the same saber given to him all those years ago by Captain Sherman. The same saber used by Lieutenant Phillip Kyle. The same saber that years ago, then Corporal Steven Grey swore on that he would avenge the man who save his life.

Sorry the update took so long, but March has been a busy month for me. I hope you enjoyed the back story and thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to update faster next time. I also need your feedback on the little sword fight. I have a big one coming up next and I need input on how to refine it and make it better. Thanks again.


	20. Chapter 20: On Angel's Wings

I'm very sorry that this took so long to get out. I had a bad case of writers block on top of a few other problems. I tried to write a good fight scene, but I'm not sure if it was very good. i'll try to do better next chapter which i will write asap, but with school about to start again, I may loose some time. Either way sorry for the long wait and as always thanks for sticking around and please R.R.

Chapter 20: On Angel's Wings.

Tegami Hondo 28th seat of the 9th Division had the easiest job in all of Soul Society. His one job in life was to guard a Senkaimon gate that had not been opened in over 60 years. Heck, he didn't even remember where it went to. All he knew was that he had to guard it. He leaned back in his chair and took a drink from a cup of tea that had been brought to him by a 4th Division member. This was the life. He never had to fight hollows and when Aizen caused all that trouble, he got to sleep through it all. Come to think of it, Hondo didn't think anyone in the 9th Division remembered he was here. It didn't matter. As long as he was out of danger, got his paycheck and plenty of food from the 4th Division, he didn't care. Hondo was leaning back and was about to fall asleep, when he heard a creaking noise. Sitting up he looked around and didn't see anything. Shrugging to himself he leaned back and closed his eyes again when suddenly the Senkaimon gate started to shake and groan. Hondo fell off his chair and rolled out of the way as the Gate started to slowly swing open. Bright light blocked his view for a moment before a pair of silhouettes appeared. Hondo hid behind the chair as the two silhouettes turned into two men in strange blue outfits he had never seen before. One of the men was short with a full beard and was smoking a cigar. The other man was taller with short black hair and grey eyes. Hondo looked at the taller man and he seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen the man before.

Both of the men looked around. "I don't see our welcoming committee Captain," said the smaller man chomping down on his cigar.

"You seem to be right, General Grant," said the taller Captain. "After that little report Amberrain sent, I was expecting them to be meeting us here. Maybe our frightened little friend can help us out here."

Hondo realized they were talking about him, and got out from behind his chair and shakily pulled his zanpakutō. "H..Hold it right there," he said nervously. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The taller Captain smiled reassuringly at Hondo. "We are just visiting," he said. "I'm here to visit some family and my friend here would like very much to talk to your General Yamamoto."

Hondo held his zanpakutō higher. "I…I'm taking you into custody," he said. "Don't make a…any sudden moves."

The Captain shook his head. "Son," he said softly. "I think you need to put that away, because if you don't my two friends there are going to hurt you badly."

Hondo looked at the man confused until he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw two people in the same blue uniforms as the two men. A woman had a sword resting on his shoulder and a big man was holding out his hand. Dejectedly Hondo handed his zanpakutō to the big man. He took it and then he and the woman saluted the two men. "Sorry it took us so long to get here."

General Grant pulled his cigar out of his mouth and returned the salute. "Think nothing of it," he said. "Better late than never."

"Sir," said Amberrain. "I regret to inform you that we were unable to get Rukia to a secure location. Right now, Lieutenant Grey is about to do battle with a man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki-Shihōin. If Ichigo wins Rukia will marry him, if the Lieutenant wins, she will marry Mako Akashiya."

The Captain put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "It looks like my plan didn't go accordingly," he said.

Grant puffed on his cigar. "In my experience," he said. "The best laid plans usually fall apart about two seconds after you start them."

"I know," he sighed and turned to Amberrain. "Why did Grey decide to participate in this fight?"

"A servant Girl that the Lieutenant rescued was captured by Akashiya," said Amberrain. "If he loses the fight, she will be killed."

"Well that explains it," said the Captain. "The Lieutenant always had a way with the ladies."

"At least he thinks so," muttered Amberrain.

"Well I better go see what is going on," said the Captain.

General Grant nodded his head. "And I'm off to see General Yamamoto," he said. "I wish to discuss a mutual problem that may be coming our way soon." Grant turned to Hondo who was trying very hard not to be noticed. "As it is my first time in your lovely city," he said. "I would like you to guide me to General Yamamoto's office."

Hondo stammered as he pointed at himself. "M..me?" he said.

Grant walked up and patted the man on the shoulder. "That's right son," he said. "Now let's get going," he said. All Hondo could do was nod as he was pushed forward by Grey Wolf. "I'll take Grey Wolf here and I will see you later," said Grant. "Have fun at your Family Reunion."

The Captain smiled. "I'm sure I will," he said.

Ichigo and Grey stood apart from each other. Ichigo held Zangetsu across his shoulders as Lieutenant Grey put on a pair of brown leather gloves. As they got ready for the fight Ukitake and Rukia walked over to Ichigo. "Be careful, Ichigo," said Ukitake. "American's fight differently than we do."

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't really know how to describe it," said Ukitake. "They tend to be more… physical. The term gutter fighter comes to mind."

"Great," said Ichigo. "That tells me a lot."

Ukitake's face became serious. "They are dangerous," he said. "They fight with no restraint and do not put limits on what kind of Kido spells and attacks they use. As a Lieutenant, you can bet he is just as powerful as a Captain."

Ichigo nodded. "I understand," he said.

Ukitake nodded his head and left him and Rukia alone. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm going to win this fight."

Rukia smiled at him. "I know," she said. Saying nothing else, she grabbed a fistful of his robes and pulled him down covering her mouth with his. Ichigo stroked her hair and kept her close until they both had to come back up for air. Holding him for a moment, Rukia let go and walked away. She didn't say anything else. She didn't have to.

"I love you," said Ichigo.

Rukia paused and turned back around. "I love you too," she said smiling.

Ichigo turned back to Grey who had his arms crossed with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling at," he asked.

Grey uncrossed his arms and cracked his knuckles. "Nothing," he said. "I'm just thinking about how things could have been different if he had known."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?" he asked.

Grey closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "I'm sure you will find out soon," he said. "Until then…" Grey pulled his saber from its scabbard and held it up with the tip of the blade pointed right at Ichigo's throat. "I have my own friend to save."

"We can help each other," said Ichigo. "We don't have to fight."

"Sorry pal," he said shaking his head. "If I don't beat you, then an innocent girl will die because of my mistake. As much as I would love to take you up on your offer, I'm afraid that anything we do will end her life before we could save her."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. They were both fighting to protect someone and neither could afford to back down. "Just so you know," said Ichigo. "I'm not going to back down either."

"I wouldn't expect anything less,"

Slowly they started to circle each other. Ichigo held Zangetsu in front of him while Grey held his Saber horizontal with his right eye the tip pointed at Ichigo's head. Not waiting another moment, Ichigo charged the waiting American sweeping his blade low and to the right. Grey anticipated the move and ducked low as the blade swept above his head. Grey swung his saber at Ichigo's legs causing Ichigo to take a small leap back. Using his saber's momentum, he allowed the weight of the blade to help add power to a spin and swept his leg between Ichigo's legs tripping him. Ichigo fell on his back and had to roll out of the way as Grey slammed his saber down on the spot Ichigo was laying. Ichigo rolled to his feet and held Zangetsu in front of him and charged at Grey again. Ichigo feinted left then right as he forced Grey backwards. Finally Ichigo's zanpakutō landed on the left side as Grey parried the blow. He caught Ichigo's blow on the forte of his saber and brought it up and over in a big circular motion. As he did this, he slid forward and found himself standing shoulder to shoulder with Ichigo. Grey cranked his left elbow up and slammed it into Ichigo's chin driving him backwards. Grey slashed his saber trying to split Ichigo from shoulder to hip, but Ichigo managed to dodge out of the way in time. Ichigo tasted blood in his mouth and wiped his split lip.

As he dodged, Grey pointed his finger like a gun at Ichigo. "Destructive Attack number 20, _Six Shooter_!" A red ball of energy formed at Grey's fingertips and flew at Ichigo at a high speed. Ichigo began to flash step to dodge to attack, but Grey kept tracking Ichigo and firing. Finally the six shot hit Ichigo in the chest causing the wind to be forced out of Ichigo's lungs. Grey smiled as Ichigo dropped to a knee and charged bringing his sword down over his head. Ichigo raised his zanpakutō and blocked it. For a moment they were face to face pushing on each other's zanpakuto. "Give it up kid," said Grey pushing down hard with his.

Ichigo pushed back harder and slowly started to force Grey back. "I'm never giving up," he yelled. Pushing with all his might Ichigo sent Grey flying backwards and as he flew back Ichigo held Zangetsu over his head. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Grey's eyes widened as the blue crescent flew at him. He didn't have time to dodge, so he held up his Soul Slayer and tried to block it. Grey tried to plant his feet, but he was steadily being pushed back by the force of the attack. Just as it seemed that Grey would be overcome by the power, he started to raise his Spiritual pressure and pushed Ichigo's Getsuga away from him. Grey watched as the attack shot up into the sky then looked back at Ichigo. "You are strong," he said breathing hard. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to release my Soul Slayer, but it seems that I can't hold back." Ichigo grimaced and set himself for what was sure to be Grey's release. Grey held his sword up to the sky. "Spread Your Wings, ANGEL!" Ichigo watched as the saber transformed into its released form. It tuned into a golden long sword with pure white wings that came down to the bottom of the pommel where the hand guard would be and around the pommel of the sword was a halo. As Ichigo watched, Grey spun the blade around until fire started to form around it. "Fire of Heaven!" yelled Grey. He pointed the sword at Ichigo causing a vortex of fire to emanate from Angel and spin towards Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" The blue crescent flew to meet the fire, but Grey rotated his wrist and caused the vortex of fire to move out of the way. "Shit," yelled Ichigo as the vortex surrounded him in a tornado of fire. Ichigo tried to cut through it, but he couldn't make a dent in it. Outside, Grey spun the sword then stabbed it into the ground causing the tornado to close around Ichigo in a sphere of fire. Slowly the sphere started to get smaller and soon Ichigo's Spiritual pressure was shrinking.

Lord Akashiya smiled as the flames engulfed Kurosaki. "It seems this fight is over," he said to his son.

"That was faster than I thought it was going to be," said Mako. Mako turned to Kagome. "It looks like you get to live for another day."

"I doubt that," said Lord Akashiya. "They are both going to die for their treachery and our plan will move forward."

Mako nodded then looked at Rukia who stood nearby. "Looks like our wedding will be going on as planned," he said smiling.

Rukia stared at him with the full force of a Kuchiki look of contempt in her eyes. "Idiot," she said. "As if Ichigo would be defeated so easily by an attack as weak as that."

Rukia turned her attention back to the fight as Mako looked at her blankly. "We shall see," he said. "We shall see."

Grey pulled his sword from the ground and watched as the sphere got smaller. "Well," he said. "That takes care of that." He turned and started to walk away when he felt a sudden increase in power. He turned just in time to see tendrils of black Reiatsu start to bleed out from the flames. Grey spat on the ground. "Shoot," he said. "I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Bankai!" yelled Ichigo.

The sphere of fire expanded as it tried to contain the energies that were inside of it without success. Everyone covered themselves as flames flew in every direction. Grey just closed his eyes as the flames wrapped around him. When he opened, his eyes widened when he saw Ichigo standing in front of him with his Bankai. "So that's what your Bankai looks like," he said. "From what I've been told, Bankai are supposed to be huge displays. That big meat cleaver looked stronger than that thing." Ichigo didn't say anything and right before Grey's eyes, he vanished. Grey's eyes darted around looking for Ichigo. That's when he felt Ichigo behind him. For a moment things went into slow motion as he turned around bringing his sword up to try to block the attack that Ichigo had started. He managed to get his Soul Cutter around, but not enough to deflect that attack fully. Grey felt the tip of Ichigo's blade cut though his uniform and into his flesh. Instinctively Grey jumped back away from Ichigo and put his hand over the cut in his arm. "Blast you," he said gritting his teeth in pain as blood flowed down his arm.

"Unlike most Bankai," said Ichigo. "My Zengetsu's Bankai increases my speed by compressing all of my spirit energy into the blade."

Grey let out a little laugh. "So all you did was increase your speed?" he said. "Well then let's see how much faster you are. Destructive Attack Number 45, _Gatling Gun!" _Grey extended his arm and pointed it at Ichigo. Green energy wrapped itself around his arm and then almost faster than the eye could see, several hundred small energy bullets flew at high speeds at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't even raise his sword as he flashed stepped out of the way of every burst of fire as Grey tracked him with his hand.

Suddenly Ichigo flashed stepped in front of Lieutenant Grey and raised his zanpakutō. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The black crescent of energy flew at Grey who raised his arm up in front of him. "Shield of Faith!" A blue kite shield with a red cross on it appeared over his arm and stopped the Getsuga. It pushed against the shield with tremendous force as Grey pushed back, but his shield started to crack and then shatter allowing the Getsuga to hit him. The attack exploded throwing Grey backwards and obscuring him from view.

Ichigo held his sword in front of him as he tried to peer through the dust cloud waiting to see the result of his attack.

As he waited Lord Akashiya put his left hand inside his right sleeve and gripped the hilt of his zanpakutō. "It seems our bodyguard has failed," he whispered to Mako. "Get ready. When I give the word kill Kagome and Rukia, and I will kill Byakuya."

Mako looked at his father dubiously. "What about Yoruichi and her "brother?" he asked. "Between them and the two captains we may be in trouble if they decide to stop us."

"Leave them to me," said Akashiya. "The two captains cannot interfere no matter what happens. As for the Shihōin Clan, I have a kido spell that will take care of them."

Mako smiled at the thought of killing the heads of two of the most powerful families along with Rukia. "I can't wait for it, father," he said.

Akashiya was about to pull his zanpakutō when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly everyone felt a huge amount of power appear. He turned and saw that the dust had begun to clear and everyone could see a cocoon of feathers. "Arise, Archangel!" No one said anything as the feathers began to part and revealed themselves as wings coming from Grey's back as he bowed as if in prayer. Grey's uniform had changed as well. He was wearing a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather foot wear. Grey stood up his wings spread to their full width and pointed his sword at Ichigo. "I really didn't plan on using this," said Grey his eyes covered by his hood as he looked down "It's a rare event that I use the second stage of Angel." Grey's head snapped up his blue eyes crackling with electricity and a gold halo over his head shined brightly. "But this will be the end of you Ichigo!" Grey suddenly disappeared from Ichigo's view and reappeared behind him slashing his sword down at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and blocked the sword and noticed that it had not changed shaped like other Bankai. Ichigo brought is Zanpakuto up and brought it up trying to cut Grey in half. Grey blocked the attack and the two of them pushed against each other. Ichigo saw movement out of the corner of his eye and felt a sharp pain in his side. He pushed out of the way and back off a little. He looked at Grey whose right wingtips were coated in blood. "So the wings are blades as well as shields," he said holding his bleeding side.

Grey nodded his head. "My Bankai's ability gives me wings of pure Reiatsu that increase my speed, attack, and defense abilities," he said. "My basic attack for Angel doesn't change, but I'm still more than a match for you. This fight is over."

"Don't claim victory yet," said Ichigo brandishing his zanpakuto. "This fight is far from over."


	21. Chapter 21: The Endfor now

Chapter 21: The End…for now

General Yamamoto stood on the balcony of the First Division and watched as bursts of black and gold energy stabbed the sky. Yamamoto clinched his fist and hit the railing. These blasted nobles vying for power like it was a drug. It was because of them in the form of the Central 46 that Aizen had come too close to victory and now it would seem that the new Central 46 would be no better. Yamamoto turned and sat back down behind his desk and rubbed his head. He had tremendous respect for the Kuchiki and Shihōin Clans and he hated the fact that despite everything he had accomplished, these same clans would ruin Soul Society to protect their pride or to further some stupid ambition. Yamamoto sighed. When he had first heard about what was going on, he was going to send some men to stop everything. He could ill afford to lose a shinigami of Rukia Kuchiki's prowess when so many new shinigami needed the practical experience she could offer, but he had been told outright that the 13 Court Guards could not interfere in the affairs of the Nobles. He had also been asked to shut the Senkaimon Gate down so soon to be Captain Kurosaki could not interfere. Yamamoto smiled to himself. He had given orders to Captain Soi Fon to have Lieutenant Omeada guard the gate knowing his incompetence would allow Ichigo easy access thanks in part to Urahara. Yamamoto's eyes flickered outside as the waves of energy rolled in the sky. He had hoped Kurosaki would escape and spare Soul Society any trouble, but it seemed that vain hope had vanished thanks in part to the unknown shinigami. At least Byakuya had come to his senses and allowed Captain Ukitake and Abarai to take part in whatever was going on. Yamamoto frowned as another burst of energy came from the unknown shinigami. Yamamoto closed his eyes as he tried to identify the man fighting Kurosaki. He could not sense who it was, but his power seem familiar.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe," called Yamamoto.

Sasakibe walked into the room and bowed. "Yes sir," he said.

"I want you to go to where the battle is taking place," he said. "Find out who Captain Kurosaki is fighting."

"Yes sir," said Sasakibe.

Sasakibe turned to leave when the door opened and Hondo came stumbling into the room.

"What is the meaning of this," said Sasakibe walking to Hondo. "Why are you here unannounced?

"He here because I asked him to bring me to meet you, General Yamamoto," said General Grant walking into the room with Grey Wolf behind him.

Immediately Sasakibe drew his zanpakutō and charged General Grant. Grey Wolf jumped in front of his General and to Sasakibe's surprise, he formed a green bow and arrow and prepared to fire.

"Stop," yelled Yamamoto.

"Hold your fire," said Grant.

Sasakibe stopped and Grey Wolf recalled his bow. "You're a Quincy?" asked Sasakibe.

"No," said Grey Wolf. "I'm a Shaman."

"In other words," said Yamamoto. "Americans."

"Nice to see you again, General Yamamoto," said Grant walking over to Yamamoto's desk and sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. "It's been what, 60 years?"

Yamamoto starred at his counterpart. "Your presence here explains a few things," he said. "I can assume the man fighting Captain Kurosaki is one of your Subordinates."

General Grant reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigar and put in his mouth. "You assume correctly," he said. "He and two others have been in Soul Society for awhile now."

"I see," said Yamamoto. "You know that you being here can be considered an act of war."

Grant shrugged his shoulders. "It could," he said. "But after your war with Aizen, we both know you don't have the ability to wage war at this time and I have no desire to start a war."

"Then why are you and your men here?" he asked.

"Truth be told this has nothing to do with relations between Fiddler's Green and the Seireitei," said Grant. "One of my Captains has taken an interest in the affairs of the Kuchiki Clan and Akashiya Clan and he decided to use some men from his squad to help him."

"I see," said Yamamoto. "So he is here despite being banished by his Clan. How is it that he knew about all of this?"

Grant smiled as he struck a match and lit his cigar. "The same way we know about everything else that happens here," he said. "Captain Donavan has quite a large number of informants working for him here."

"Spies," hissed Yamamoto.

"Precautions," replied Grant. "But that's beside the point. I have something more important to speak to you about then the squabbles between your Four Great Clans or whatever they're called."

"What would that be?" asked Yamamoto.

Grant took the cigar out of his mouth and leaned forward. "I would like to talk to you about Captain Sōsuke Aizen and Clave Del Rey Diablo."

The Battle Field:

Rukia watched as the two men continued to trade blows. Both of them were bloody and everyone could tell the fight didn't have much longer in it. Both men broke off the fight and stood still for a moment. Rukia now knew what was about to happen. Ichigo was going to summon his hollow mask for the first time since his fight with Aizen. She knew that he was worried about using it again after the toll it took on his body, but it seemed that it would be the only way to end this fight.

"This is never going to end," said Grey his mouth bleeding. "We are to evenly matched."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's about to end," he said wiping blood from his eyes.

Grey smiled. "True," he said. Grey eyes hardened and he raised his Soul Slayer. "Fire of Heaven!" The flames came at Ichigo who dodged out of the way. As he dodged out of the way, Grey pointed his hand at Ichigo. "Binding Art 45, Steel Net!"

Ichigo tried to dodge it, but it was too late and the net closed in around him. "Crap!"

Grey smiled and pointed his hand at Ichigo again. "Binding Art 57, Chains of Blood!" Blood red chains wrapped themselves around Ichigo. Grey jumped back at looked at Ichigo. "This ends now," he said. "I told you my Soul Slayer would increase everything including my Spells. I have one last spell that I'm sure you won't survive." Grey stabbed his Zanpakutō into the ground and pointed both hands at Ichigo who struggled to escape his bounds. "Range 100 yards, solid shot, five second fuse," chanted Grey. Power started wrapping itself around his arms and collected into a ball in the palm of his hands. "Destructive attack number 95, Howitzer Cannon!" The ball of energy suddenly shot from Grey's hands and flew at Ichigo at a high speed. Ichigo tried to break free, but it was too late. The ball of energy hit him square in the chest and exploded in a bright light. No one could detect Ichigo's Reiatsu as the smoke clung to the air.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia falling to her knees tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't sense his Reiatsu. She thought that he would unleash his Hollow mask, but his hands had been tied. He couldn't have summoned the mask. He couldn't be dead he just couldn't be.

Ukitake knelt next Rukia and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Renji grabbed the handle of Zabimaru and looked at Grey with vengeance in his eyes. "Why you," he snarled gritting his teeth. "You're going to regret the day you came here."

Ukitake placed a hand on his shoulder. "No," he said. "We cannot interfere in this fight."

Renji looked at Ukitake incredulously. "You expect me to let him get away with this?"

Ukitake gave Renji a cold look. "I expect you to obey the code and conduct of this battle," he said. "I don't like it, but it is the way things are done."

Akashiya looked over at Byakuya. "Looks like I win," he said. "Shall we proceed with the wedding?"

Byakuya's eyes hardened and he was about to say something when Yoruichi smiled. "If you think this is over then you're dumber than I thought."

"In case you hadn't noticed," said Mako. "There isn't enough of your brother to fill a cup."

"I see a lack of brain power runs in the family," said Yoruichi. "If you take a second and get your head out of your fat butt you would know it take more than that to kill Ichigo."

"I doubt he lived," said Grey from where he stood. "That attack is the third most powerful attack spell we use. With the binding spells I used there is no way he got out of the way or even lifted his Zanpakutō to defend himself." Grey turned to Akashiya. "I'll take the girl now," he said. "I killed Shihōin for you and now your idiotic spawn can marry Rukia."

Akashiya smiled evilly as his hand dropped to his sword. "I know," he said. "A deal is a deal and… is that?"

Grey turned and looked at the black cloud of smoke his face showing shock and a hint of fear. "Impossible," he whispered. "I hit him with a full power Howitzer. He should be nothing but a stain on the ground."

Rukia looked up from Ukitake's shoulder and smiled. "Ichigo," she whispered.

Everyone turned as they felt Ichigo's power shoot up and the smoke started to clear. Grey held his sword in a reverse grip and spread his wings out. As the smoke blew away his eyes widened at the sight of a hollow mask. "A hollow mask on a shinigami," he said shocked. "What the heck are you?"

Grey's only answer was a raspy breath as Ichigo looked at him through yellow eyes. "Getsuga Tensho."

Grey's eyes widened as the attack came at him at a higher speed than before. Grey flapped his wings and flew into the air to avoid the attack. "Blast you," he said. He looked to where Ichigo was standing, but he was gone. "Where did you go?" Suddenly Grey felt an incredible pain. Grey looked and saw his right wing explode in a cloud of feathers and blood. He turned around and saw Ichigo standing above him. "Blast you," he said through gritted teeth. He swung his sword at Ichigo. "Divine Judgment!" Fire flew from Grey's sword at Ichigo, but Ichigo just flashed stepped out of the way. For Grey things went in slow motion as Ichigo flew past his left side. Once again Grey felt a horrendous pain as his other wing was cut off. Grey spun around and saw Ichigo in front of him Zanpakutō raised. "Shoot," muttered Grey as the sword descended and cut him across the chest. Grey fell from the sky and hit the ground hard.

Ichigo knocked away one of the now soft feathers floated around him. Ichigo descended and landed away from Grey and removed his mask as Grey struggled to his feet. "It's over," he said. "Stay down."

Grey got to his feet shakily then fell to one knee. He had reverted back to his blue uniform and his Soul Slayer had become a saber again. He wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled through bloody teeth. "You think this is over," he said. "I still have an ace up my sleeve." He held up his fist and slammed it into ground. "Wings of the Fallen!"

Energy flew into the air and struck the feathers floating overhead. Ichigo looked up and to his horror the wings seemed to lose their soft appearance and become razor sharp again and fall at a lighting speed at him. "Oh crap," yelled Ichigo as he put his mask back on and lifted Zangetsu just as the feathers hit, the impact of the feathers kicking up dust. When the dust cleared Ichigo was leaning heavily on his zanpakutō. He was bleeding from several cuts and his mask had been broken in places, but he still stood.

Grey looked at Ichigo and nodded his head in respect. "You won kid," he said coughing up blood. He turned and looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Grey's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped down on the ground unconscious.

Ichigo swayed for a moment then started to fall forward. Rukia ran forward and caught Ichigo gently laying his head in her lap. Ishida and Chad came and knelt next to him. "Well go get Orihime," said Chad.

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "Looks like you can't do anything without my girlfriend healing you."

Ichigo gave Ishida a dirty look but said nothing. "Come on," said Chad. Ishida nodded and both of them ran towards the Senkaimon Gate. Before they left Yoruichi said something to them. Both of them nodded and continued on their way. She then went to Ukitake and Renji and said something to them. Renji looked pissed, but Ukitake smiled and dragged Renji away with him.

Ichigo looked up at Rukia and smiled at her. "Hey," he said.

"You idiot," said Rukia. "You always get cut up like this."

"Only because you need to be rescued all the time," said Ichigo smiling. "But I will go through hell for you."

Rukia smiled and kissed him. "I'd do the same."

Byakuya looked over at Lord Akashiya. "It's over," he said. "The wedding has been canceled as well as our Alliance."

Akashiya gritted his teeth. "You think this is over, fool," he spat. "I haven't lost yet." With blinding speed Akashiya pointed his hand at Yoruichi. "Binding Art 63 Sajo Sabaku!" Before Yoruichi could move gold energy ropes wrapped around her binding her arms to her sides. "Kill Rukia," yelled Akashiya as he pulled out his zanpakutō. "Guards, kill Kagome!"

Mako charged Rukia his sword raised above his head. Ichigo tried to raise Zangetsu as Mako brought his sword down, Amberrain flash stepped in front of Mako and blocked the attack with her sword. "I don't think so," she said.

"You," said Mako. "I was hoping to run into you again so I could personally teach you a lesson."

Amberrain smiled wickedly at him as he thrust his Zanpakutō at her. "You're the one who will be taught a lesson," she said. "Turn All Who Gaze Upon You To Stone, Medusa!" Amberrain's saber transformed into a Gladius that had the face of a woman and snakes for hair. The snakes made up the hand guard and two rubies made up the eyes of the women. Amberrain parried Mako's thrust and the cut his arms. Immediately they turned to stone causing Mako to fall to his knees due to the weight.

Mako looked up at Amberrain. "What have you done to me?"

Amberrain smiled and put the blade on his throat. "I'll do more if open your mouth again."

The two guards that had Kagome lifted their swords. Kagome closed her eyes as the blades descended when she heard both guards cry out in pain. She looked up and saw both men had dropped their swords and were trying to pull razor sharp feathers out of their hands. Kagome looked behind her and saw a Grey getting to shakily to his feet, his hand still pointed at the guards. "Good…thing…I…had…two…of those…left," he said breathing hard. Grey let out a little laugh winced and began to fall again. Amberrain rushed forward and caught him as he fell and gently laid him down. She whispered something in his ear that caused him to smile as he closed his eyes.

Akashiya winced when he saw his son go down and his guards lose the ability to fight. He knew that he had better take out Byakuya before his ex-bodyguard interfered. "Bite, Kasanki!" Akashiya's katana turned into a whip that looked like a snake with the head showing it's fangs at the end. He spun it around his head causing a disc of energy to appear. "Dokukoushou!"

Byakuya was surprised by this turn of events. He knew Akashiya was desperate to gain control over Central 46, but to openly attack a member of the nobility like this was unheard of. Byakuya put his hand on his sword and was about to pull it when he saw a white flower petal float past him. His eyes followed it as it was joined by several others and then he heard something he had not heard for almost 80 years. "Scatter Senririisakura."

Byakuya and Akashiya watched as the white petals easily blocked Akashiya's attack and then proceeded to slice his whip to pieces. They both looked at the source of the attack and saw a man walking towards them. "Who the hell are you," yelled Akashiya clutching the stub of his whip.

The white petals returned to the man walking towards them. He stopped in front of them his face obscured by his black cavalry hat. "Who am I?" he asked. He pulled the hat off and everyone blinked in surprise. He was the mirror image of Byakuya except his hair was cut short, his eyes were green, and he was smiling. "I would think you would not forget me that easily."

Byakuya frowned when he saw who it was. "You," he said.

The Captain cocked his head. "100 years and all you can say to me is you?" he said. "My dear cousin I just saved the entire Kuchiki Clan, I would expect a better greeting."

"Cousin?" asked Rukia. "Ni-sama who is this?"

"Your cousin," said Byakuya not taking his eyes off the Captain. "The Captain of the 9th Division Ryohei Kuchiki."

"Ryohei Kuchiki?" said Rukia surprised. "I never heard of him."

"You never told her about me?" asked Ryohei. "I wonder why?" Ryohei walked over, removed his hat and bowed. "Ryohei Kuchiki," he said. "I'm pleased to finally meet you." He then took Rukia's hand and kissed the top of it.

Byakuya gave him a hard look but it was Akashiya who spoke. "It's because you were banished for siding with the enemy," he sneered. "It was decreed by the Central 46 that if you set foot in Soul Society you were to be killed."

"You were the man in Ukitake's story?" said Rukia. "I don't understand, why did you leave?"

Ryohei shrugged. "I liked it better there," he said. "No rules, no restrictions, and no silly traditions and expectations. A man could make his own destiny without having everyone tell you how to live your life." He waved a hand at Akashiya. "Unlike here where if everything goes according to plan, you end up like him." He then looked at Byakuya. "Or end up like you dear cousin. So stiff and formal, never showing emotion or empathy. You end up being nothing but a preprogrammed robot." He turned and looked back at Rukia. "That's why I stayed in America," he said. "It was a choice between slavery to tradition and formalities, or the freedom to choose my own way."

"You turned you back on all of Soul Society," yelled Akashiya. "You are a traitor and it doesn't matter what your reason was you should be executed."

Ryohei looked him and sneered. "Traitor huh?" he said. "You want to talk about treachery then let's talk about it." He turned to Byakuya. "Did you know he has been planning this assassination attempt for years?"

Byakuya looked at Akashiya. "Why," he asked.

Akashiya smiled. "Power," he said. "It was all about power. If this wedding had happened, it would have put me in position to control Central 46. I would be the de-facto ruler of all of Soul Society."

"And it would have work if not for us meddling kids and our pesky dog," quipped Ryohei. Everyone gave him a blank look. Ryohei coughed in his hand. "That would have been funny in America."

"It doesn't matter," said Akashiya. "You might have stopped my plans this time, but this is not over."

Ichigo struggled to his feet. "You can't attack us like this and think you will get away scot free," he said. "Yamamoto will…"

"Yamamoto can't do anything," said Akashiya. "Only Central 46 can try members of the Four Noble Houses when it comes to incidents between Nobles."

"Yeah right," said Ichigo with more strength. "If you think for one second that…"

"He's right, Ichigo," said Yoruichi. "Without a Central 46 nothing legal can be done to Akashiya and a war between the Noble Houses would destroy Soul Society while it is in it's fragile condition right now."

Akashiya smiled and pointed to his guards to help his son. "This isn't over," he said. "This is just a small set back. I can wait and get another opportunity."

"I don't think so," said Ryohei. "In fact I think that from now on you will do exactly what I say or else."

"Or else what," asked Akashiya. Ryohei reached into his jacket and pulled out several papers and handed them to Akashiya. Akashiya looked at a few and his face paled. "How did you get this information?"

Ryohei shrugged. "I have my sources," he said. He took the papers back from Akashiya. "I have enough of these to have you arrested if I turn them in." Ryohei gave him a serious look. "If you do anything that harms the Kuchiki clan, I'll turn this info over to Yamamoto. Do I make myself clear?"

Akashiya shook with anger. "Very well," he said. "But watch yourself boy. You have made a powerful enemy in me today, and things do change. I will have my revenge on you."

"What about Kagome?" asked Amberrain. "He wants to kill her as well."

Ryohei turned to the girl. "How would you like to come to America?" he asked. "You will be taken care of there."

Kagome thought about it. "What about my friend Mina?" she asked. "Lord Akashiya will kill her."

Ryohei looked at Akashiya. "When you get back send her friend to the Senkaimon Gate unharmed," he said.

Akashiya gritted his teeth. "Very well," he said. "Until we meet again, Captain." With that the Akashiya clan members left. Once they were gone, Byakuya walked up to his cousin. "What was it you showed him?"

"Nothing you need to know about," said Ryohei. "You need to look after you sister and future son-in-law. Byakuya nodded and walked over to where Ichigo was being helped up by Rukia.

Ryohei walked over to Amberrain and Grey. "You look like a mess," he said.

Grey snorted. "You should see the other guy."

Ryohei smiled. "I have and he looks like he is in better shape than you." Grey laughed the winced in pain. He turned to Amberrain. "Take him home," he said. "You two deserve a good rest. I'll be along shortly."

Amberrain nodded and started walking him towards the Senkaimon Gate. When they got next to Ichigo Grey stopped. "Hey kid," he said. "I hope to run into you again. Until then, take care."

Ichigo smiled. "You got it," he said.

"Come on Lieutenant," said Amberrain putting an arm around her shoulders. "We need to get you to a hospital."

Grey gave Amberrain a lopsided smile. "You mind giving me a sponge bath?"

Amberrain dropped him on the ground with a thump. "Drag your own sorry carcass home."

As Grey limped after Amberrain and Kagome trying to either explain himself or gain some sort of mercy, Byakuya and Ryohei walked away from the others. They stood in silence for a moment. "Thank you," said Byakuya. "Had you and your men not been here, things might have gotten out of hand."

"I try," said Ryohei. "I'm surprised at you."

"How so?" asked Byakuya.

"I've been watching you since I left," said Ryohei. "I was surprised when you defied the elders and married Hisana then adopted her sister. I thought you would have that stick shoved up your…" He stopped when he got a firm look from Byakuya. "Sorry."

"I am not a robot like you think," said Byakuya. "It has taken me many years to realize that following the rules all the time can be tiresome and counterproductive."

"Well I'd like to see what the elders will think of the next wedding you are going to have," said Ryohei.

"Ichigo was made a member of the Shihōin Clan," he said. "The elders will be quick to accept this alliance."

"What about that Hinamori girl?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Byakuya. "They were most displease when I married outside of nobility before. If they believe I will do the same again I am sure they will voice their displeasure again."

"Well," said Ryohei dusting his leg off with his black hat before putting it on. "I can tell you right now that she is worth it." Ryohei looked Byakuya square in the eye. "Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel, and take care of her especially now that trouble is brewing."

"What is wrong?" asked Byakuya.

"Grant met with Yamamoto," he said. "We believe something is about to happen that is connected to Aizen."

"Aizen is dead," said Byakuya. "Kurosaki himself killed him."

Ryohei pulled his hat down over his eyes. "There was no body," he said. "I don't believe anyone is dead till I see their corpse rotting at my feet. I'll tell you a story about a hollow named Jesse James someday to prove my point someday." Ryohei looked off at Ichigo who was talking to Rukia and the others. "I've got to leave now," he said "so I have to tell you this now. Something big is going on in Hueco Mundo. Several powerful hollows have suddenly disappeared from our area. We don't know why, but we tracked a few to this area and we think has something to do with Soul Society. If you need help just call for it, and I'll be there."

Byakuya nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

Ryohei smiled. "Remember cousin," he said. "I'm always watching." With that he flashed stepped away.

Byakuya stood there for a moment thinking about Ryohei's warning. He didn't notice Hinamori walk up behind him. "Is everything alright sir?"

Byakuya turned and looked at her for a moment. "It's nothing," he said.

"Yes sir," she said. "Do you need anything?"

Byakuya thought for a moment about what Ryohei said to him. He looked into Hinamori's eyes and knew that she cared about him and he felt the same way. He now knew what he had to do. He cupped her face in his hands and bent down. Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise as Byakuya got closer. He felt her hesitate for a moment and was about to pull away when suddenly Hinamori closed the gap between the lips and kissed him. Hinamori couldn't believe she was kissing Byakuya. It seemed like an eternity before they broke the kiss. Hinamori smiled at him and was surprised when he returned the smile. "I just wanted you to know that I have grown to care about you."

Hinamori hugged Byakuya for a moment. "I care about you too," she said.

Byakuya was about to say something else when he noticed Ichigo, Rukia, and Yoruichi staring at them. "Is there a problem?" All of them just mumbled incoherent words. Byakuya walked over to Ichigo. "Are you well?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "I'll be ok until Orihime gets here to fix me up."

"Good," said Byakuya. "You need to be in shape for the wedding."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "What wedding?"

Yoruichi smiled. "You fought Lieutenant Grey for the right to marry Rukia," she said.

"I know that," said Ichigo.

"Well what you didn't know was that the winner would marry on the day of the original wedding," said Yoruichi. "Which is today."

"Today?" sputtered Ichigo. "I can't get married."

Rukia looked at him indignantly. "You mean you don't want to marry me?"

"It's not that," said Ichigo. "I'm too young to get married, I'm don't even have a job to support a Family."

"I believe you forgot you do have one, _Captain_," said Byakuya.

"In fact," said Yoruichi. "I had Chad and Ishida go get your friends and family and Renji and Ukitake to get the other shinigami."

Ichigo groaned at the thought of his father coming. "Gee thanks," said Ichigo.

Rukia held Ichigo's hand. "Don't worry," she said. "We don't have to get married right now if you don't want to.

Ichigo thought about it. He knew that he loved Rukia and that no matter what; he was going to marry Rukia. "No," he said. "You're my future and I want to marry you, today." Rukia hugged Ichigo around his neck and kissed him and right then and there, nothing could make him happier.

General Grant watched as Grey Wolf applied some healing techniques to Lieutenant Grey and Amberrain talked with the two Japanese Girls about what life was like in America. All in all everything turned out better than he could have hoped. No one died, Captain Kuchiki saved his family, and Yamamoto and he had made a new treaty that allowed American access to Soul Society and Japanese access to Fiddler's Green. Grant lit another cigar as Ryohei flashed in front of him. "Did everything go well?" asked Grant.

"Yes sir," said Ryohei. "How about you?"

"I got everything from Yamamoto I needed and warned him of what might be happening," replied Grant. A third person walked up behind them. Grant turned and held out his hand. "And here is the man who made it all possible," said Grant. "The information you gave us was dead on as well as providing Grey and his men a way into Soul Society without using this Senkaimon Gate. We owe you a lot Urahara."

Urahara smiled and shook Grant's hand. "Well it was the least I could do to help out a friend," said Urahara. "What about you Ryohei? You're not going to stay for the wedding?"

Ryohei shook his head. "As much as I would like to," he said. "Some of the elders would be upset if they saw me. I don't think I need to cause a disruption on Rukia's wedding day."

"Fair enough," said Urahara. "I need to get back to my shop so I can get ready for the wedding. If you need me again you know where to find me."

"Thanks for your help, Urahara," said Ryohei. Urahara nodded then was gone.

"We need to leave," said Grant. "We have our own business to take care of."

Ryohei nods and opens the Senkaimon Gate. As the others go through Ryohei turns and looks back towards the Kuchiki Manor. "Good luck, Byakuya." Then he too leaves Soul Society behind him…for now.

Ichigo watched from a balcony as the wedding guests danced and ate. He smiled as Rukia and the other SWA women peppered Momo with questions about her and Byakuya. Kenpachi was stuffing his face with food. Orihime and Ishida were dancing. Ichigo winced as he watched his drunk father danced around with an equally drunk Urahara. Ukitake was talking with Nemu and Kurotsuchi. He laughed as a girl from the 5th Division slapped Renji. He was about to get his new wife when Byakuya walked up to him. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded his head. "What's up Byakuya?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "I feel that I need to explain my actions over the last few days," he said. "I arranged the wedding between Rukia and Mako because I felt that Rukia would be in danger if she chose to remain with you."

"That's bull," said Ichigo. "Rukia would never be in danger with me."

"Oh really?" asked Byakuya. "What about when you two first met and that hollow nearly bit her arm off? What about when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez nearly killed her or the 7th Espada Zommari Leroux." Byakuya took a grim satisfaction in watching Ichigo consider what he said. "From my point of view you are a danger to Rukia's safety. As her brother I wanted to protect her, even if it meant forcing her to marry someone like Mako." Byakuya looked down for a moment then back at Ichigo. "I now realize that I was wrong in my decision to allow my desire to protect Rukia get out of hand."

"I understand why you did what you did," said Ichigo. "but did you ever stop to consider Rukia's feelings?"

"I did," said Byakuya. "That is why I tried to stop you from coming here. I knew that she loved you and I ignored those feelings. I was wrong to do that." Byakuya stared a hole through Ichigo. "I will not stand in Rukia's way in her desire to marry you any longer," he said. "But I want your word that you will protect Rukia with your life."

Ichigo did not hesitate. "You have my word," he said. "I will die before I allow any harm to come to Rukia."

Byakuya regarded him for a moment then without saying anything turned around and went back to join the others. As he went in Rukia walked by him they both stopped and looked at each other. They didn't say anything but when they met each other's eyes they did not have to say anything.

Rukia smiled and ran to Ichigo. "What did you to talk about?"

Ichigo smiled and hugged her. "Nothing," he said. "Just talking about promises and the future."

"And what did you decide about the future?" she asked.

"That I'm going to enjoys spending the rest of it with you," he said.

Rukia kissed Ichigo on the lips. "I can't wait," she said.

They stood and watched their friends and family and both of them knew that the future was going to be bright.

The future is not set in stone, but in sand. Shifting constantly and difficult to grasp

Thanks for reading! Please review and no this is not the last chapter.


	22. American Shinigami

This is a rundown of how America got its Shinigami and a current roster of their divisions.

American Shinigami theme "instrumental version of "Come as You Are" by Nirvana"

The American Shinigami Agency: Hated By All, Confronted By None

American Shinigami: Back before the first western settlers came to the New World, there were no Shinigami in America. The elimination of hollows fell to tribal shamans who, like the Quincy, used their natural spiritual powers to kill the hollows. With the population of Native Americans not very high or concentrated in one spot, the numbers of hollow attacks were few and far between so the impact on the balance of Souls was not affected. When the first groups of Europeans arrived, they brought with them the souls of those who died on the trip. These souls filled with despair attracted hollows in large numbers. It was this attraction and a lack of Shinigami that lead to the destruction of the first English colony of Roanoke. Knowing that the vanished colony would not keep others from coming to the America's, when the Jamestown colony ship was sent, several European Shinigami went with them. These Shinigami would be rotated out with others every year. At first the small number of Shinigami kept things under control but that changed when the Native American's started to die due to the diseases that the Colonists brought with them from Europe. With so many dying at once and in great despair, the number of hollows jumped to epic proportions. In 1805 the Leaders of the European, Middle Eastern, Chinese, and Japanese Shinigami came together at the Avalon Conference. It was decided that an American Shinigami presence would be made for both North and South America. The first Commander of the newly christened American Shinigami Agency (ASA) would be General George Washington. To help them train new Shinigami, a member of one of the Four Noble families of the Japanese was placed as one of the first Captains. Over time the ASA became capable of supporting itself. General Washington would remain in charge until 1901 when he was made the President of Fiddler's Green (a role filled by the Shinigami King in Japan and the King of Shinigami in Europe) and General Ulysses S. Grant was given command of the ASA. Under Grant, Hollow attacks were beaten back and the ASA maintained peace. This peace did not last. In 1941 after Japan and Germany Declared War on the United States. In order to make sure the souls of American's killed in Asia made it back to America, the 7th Division of the ASA was sent. Seireitei sent the 3rd Division under the command of Ichimaru Gin to collect dead Japanese souls. Conflict came when Gin ordered that his troops not help a group of American souls who were being attacked by a Hollow. The American Captain of the 7th Division William T. Sherman found out and attacked the 3rd Division in retaliation. The ensuing fight was devastating for both sides. The 3rd Division lost 25 men and the US 7th Division lost 21 men. General Yamamoto and General Grant met in the neutral area of Avalon and made a truce that would last though out World War II. To this day relations between the Japanese Shinigami and American Shinigami remained strained. The War also had a side effect. The Noble from the Japanese Seireitei was told to return. He refused and as a result he was banished from the Seireitei and disowned by his family. Today Seireitei and the ASA capital city of Fiddler's Green are at odds. They have little contact and the Gate that connects the two has been closed for nearly 70 years.

Captains and Lieutenants of the ASA: Note all Division Commanders hold the Rank of Captain except General Grant.

1st Division

Commander: General Ulysses S. Grant

Lieutenant: James Spears

2nd Division

Commander: Nathanael Greene

Lieutenant: Daniel Morgan

3rd Division (Research and Development)

Commander: Thomas Edison

Lieutenant: Nikola Tesla

4th Division

Commander: John Reynolds

Lieutenant: Codi Miles

5th Division (Medical Corps)

Commander: Anne Mae Hays

Lieutenant: Benjamin Franklin Peirce

6th Division (OSI: Office of Strategic Intelligence)

Commander: William "Wild Bill" Donavan

Lieutenant: Joseph Rochefort

7th Division

Commander: William T. Sherman

Lieutenant: Philip Kyle (deceased)

8th Division

Commander: Jane "Calamity Jane" Burke

Lieutenant: Annie Oakley

9th Division

Commander: Ryohei Kuchiki

Lieutenant: Steven Grey

10th Division

Commander: Zachery Taylor

Lieutenant: Miranda Wright

11th Division (Law Enforcement)

Commander: Wyatt Earp

Lieutenant: John "Doc" Holliday

12th Division

Commander: John "Black Jack" Pershing

Lieutenant: Jerry Blair

13th Division (Elite Combat)

Commander: George S. Patton

Lieutenant: Jesse Rawlins

0th Division: (Presidential Protection Division)

Commander: ?

Lieutenant: ?

Halfway down the trail to Hell,  
In a shady meadow green  
Are the Souls of all dead troopers camped,  
Near a good old-time canteen.  
And this eternal resting place  
Is known as Fiddlers' Green.

Marching past, straight through to Hell  
The Infantry are seen.  
Accompanied by the Engineers,  
Artillery and Marines,  
For none but the shades of Cavalrymen  
Dismount at Fiddlers' Green.

Though some go curving down the trail  
To seek a warmer scene.  
No trooper ever gets to Hell  
Ere he's emptied his canteen.  
And so rides back to drink again  
With friends at Fiddlers' Green.

And so when man and horse go down  
Beneath a saber keen,  
Or in a roaring charge of fierce melee  
You stop a bullet clean,  
And the hostiles come to get your scalp,  
Just empty your canteen,  
And put your pistol to your head  
And go to Fiddlers' Green.


	23. Chapter 22: False Alarms

You didn't think it was over did you? There is still plenty of story left so sit back and enjoy the ride. As always please feel free to review.

Chapter 22: False Alarms.

Soul Society: 1 year and 5 months after the events of Bleach Continued.

"Ichigo," whispered Rukia.

"Hrrrnu?" grunted a sleeping Ichigo.

"Ichigo," said Rukia a little louder. "It's time."

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. He waited until he could focus on the blurred numbers and saw that it was only 3:00 AM. "It's only 3:00," he mumbled closing his eyes again. "The Captain and Lieutenant meeting isn't until 7:00. Go back to sleep."

"Ichigo," said Rukia hitting him in the head with a pillow. "It's _time_."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he realized what she meant and he reached for the lamp. He let out a curse as he knocked over a half-full cup of water. He finally found the lamp turned it on and looked at Rukia who was sitting up in bed rubbing her swollen belly. "The baby?" asked Ichigo. "Is he coming?"

Rukia nodded her head. "_She's_ really kicking," said Rukia still rubbing her belly. "I think it's time."

Ichigo reached over and knocked the clock off his nightstand as he grabbed a special communication hell butterfly that Unohana gave him to contact her when Rukia went into labor. He pressed the button on it. "Unohana," he said starting to panic. "It's time."

A moment later Unohana's calm voice came back. "Calm down Captain Kurosaki-Shihōin," she said. "Take a deep breath and tell me if Rukia can move."

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at Rukia. Rukia had swung her legs out of bed, slowly climbed out of bed, and put on a silk robe with little Chappy faces on it. "Affirmative," said Ichigo.

"Then you need to get to the 4th Division Hospital right away," said Unohana. "We will have everything waiting for you when you get here."

"Ok," said Ichigo. He then walked out the door of their room and was about to go out the front door when he realized something. "Uh what about Rukia?" he asked.

Unohana let out a sigh. "Her too, Captain," she said.

"Right," he said turning around to get Rukia. "Maybe I should carry you and flash step us there."

Rukia walked past Ichigo as he came back to get her. "Come on idiot," she said. "I don't need you to carry me."

Rukia winced in pain as the baby kicked. She started to fall, but Ichigo ran up and put his arm around her and held her up. "Come on midget," he said picking her up. "Let's welcome our son into the world."

Rukia smiled. "You mean our daughter," said Rukia snuggling up to Ichigo's chest.

"Sure," said Ichigo. "Whatever you say, midget."

Rukia smiled then let out a sharp intake of breath and gritted her teeth. "I think we need to hurry," she said. Ichigo nodded once and began to flash step away.

4th Division Hospital:

Ichigo held Rukia's hand as she lay on a bed. They both looked at each other excitedly as Unohana came into the room. "Well," she said. "I'm pleased to announce that you will be having a very healthy baby…just not today."

Ichigo and Rukia hung their heads and groaned. "Come on Unohana," said Ichigo. "This is the third time this week. We haven't had a decent night sleep in days."

"You think its bad now, just wait until the baby is born," said Unohana.

"Come on," said Rukia. "I want this thing out of me NOW!"

Unohana shook her head. "Increased anger," she said. "A common symptom among first time shinigami mothers."

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Can't you induce labor?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Unohana. "It could harm both the baby and the mother." Unohana walked over and held her hand over Rukia's belly. "You have to understand when Souls give birth it's not like when humans give birth," she said. "When a human has a baby it is a reincarnated Soul. When a Soul has a baby they are creating a brand new soul. It is incredibly difficult on the mother when they create a new soul. Any little thing could hurt both the child and mother, so extra care must be given."

"YOU," said Rukia pointing at Ichigo. "You did this to me. I swear Ichigo I'm going to rip your head off and give it to Zaraki as a birthday present!"

"Misdirected aggression," said Unohana ducking as Rukia threw a bedpan at Ichigo. "Another symptom for first time Shinigami Mothers."

Unohana watched as Rukia and Ichigo started to argue. She looked down at the test results she had gotten about the baby's Reiatsu. She couldn't understand why the child didn't give any amount of Reiatsu off. At this stage she should be able to measure how much the baby has. It was odd. _Maybe I should have Captain Kurotsuchi look at them_, she thought. The argument died down and Unohana saw that Rukia was trying to get out of the examination bed. She helped Rukia to her feet. "Don't worry," she said. "The baby is due soon, it won't be long."

"That's what you keep saying," said Rukia calming down. "This is really starting to wear down my nerves."

"Thanks," said Ichigo yawning. "Come on, midget. Let's go home and get some sleep."

"I don't think so, Captain," said Unohana. "The Captains and Lieutenant's meeting starts in about 10 minutes.

"What!" said Ichigo looking at the clock on the wall. Sure enough it read 6:50AM.

"Sorry," said Unohana. She turned to Rukia. "As the Captain of the 4th Division, I'm ordering you to skip the meeting and get some sleep. You need to save your strength. I'll tell Ukitake what happened."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana," said Rukia sticking her tongue out at Ichigo. "I could sure use the sleep."

"Then I'll take her home," said Ichigo. "Tell the head Captain I'll be a little late to the meeting."

"Hanataro will be more than happy to escort your wife home," said Unohana knowing full well Ichigo never show up to the meeting. "We have a very important meeting to get too."

"Great," said Ichigo as Hanataro walked in.

"I'll see you when you get home," said Rukia kissing Ichigo on the lips.

"If I don't die from lack of sleep first," muttered Ichigo.

1st Division Meeting Room:

"As of today there have been no reported Hollow attacks," said Soi Fon. "It has been at least two months since the last hollow was spotted. Since then, nothing."

General Yamamoto frowned. "This is very odd," he said. "Hollows have never gone this long without attacking a human or soul."

"Our spies in Hueco Mundo have said that some of the more powerful hollows have vanished," continued Soi Fon. "They have no idea where they are, but they are attempting to track them."

"Do we have any guess on what is going on?" asked Ukitake.

Soi Fon shook her head. "We have no clue on why they have gone into hiding," she said. "It may be that they fear that we are going to attack them."

Captain Kyōraku lowered his hat over his eyes. "Or it could mean they realized how weak we are right now," he said. "They may be the ones massing for an attack."

"If that is true," said Soi Fon. "Then we are in danger. We still have not fully recovered from the Winter War. The Academy is having problems training the new recruits."

"Hmmm," said Yamamoto thinking. "Then perhaps we should try something new." He looked at Ikkaku who was picking his ear. "Captain Madarame," he said. "You and your Lieutenant will take over as Combat instructors at the Academy."

"Why him?" asked Kenpachi. "I could get those wimps trained up in a heartbeat."

"And you would no doubt keep my hospital full to the brim for the entire semester if we let you," said Unohana.

Kenpachi grinned. "That's the price you pay for quality training."

"That is why I am having Ikkaku do the training," said Yamamoto. "I would like them to survive their training without massive loss of life and limbs." Yamamoto turned to Ikkaku. "Are there any questions?"

Ikkaku shook his head. "Do I have complete control over their training regime?" he asked. Yamamoto nodded once. "Then I have no other questions. I'll get them into shape."

He turned back to Soi Fon. "Try to find out what you can about the missing hollows," he said. "This is the Stealth Forces top Priority."

"Yes sir," said Soi Fon.

"Good," said Yamamoto. "Now on to the next…" Yamamoto was interrupted by a loud snore. He looked and saw that Ichigo had fallen asleep standing up. Shaking his head he continued. "As you know," he said. "Last night Lieutenant Kurosaki-Shihōin did not have her child." Yamamoto reached into his robes and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "I believe that the betting pool of the child's birth date is at 8,200 yen," he said. Yamamoto looked up and down the pad for a moment. "Captain's Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi have missed the due date so you two need to pick a new date and pay into the pool again."

Byakuya looked at his brother-in-law and shook his head as drool fell out of Ichigo's mouth. He turned back to Yamamoto. "I will say August 25th."

Kurotsuchi ran some numbers in his head. "I have to admit this child is defying all my calculations," he said. "So I'll say the 28th."

Yamamoto wrote down the date in his notepad. "Good," he said. "That is all, Dismissed."

Renji who was standing next to Ichigo slapped him on the back of his head. "Wake up, moron," he said. "The meeting is over."

Ichigo looked around as everyone filed past him. He looked at Renji. "What did I miss?"

Renji shook his head at his friend. "Come on," he said. "Let's get some of that crap you drink in the mornings and I'll fill you in."

"I'm going to need it," said Ichigo. "Rukia invited Byakuya over for dinner so she can ask his permission to name the baby after Hisana if it is a girl."

"What's wrong with that," asked Renji. "I thought you and Captain Kuchiki were friends now."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "He's still pissed that I beat up that Kuchiki elder after he made a remark about my baby being to impure to be a noble."

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow. "I thought you didn't care about that Nobility stuff."

I don't," said Ichigo. "But nobody insults my family and gets away with it. He's just lucky that he only spent a week in the hospital instead of a year." He looked back at Renji. "How's things between you and Isane?"

Renji hung his head down. "She won't even speak to me," he said. "I tried to send flowers to apologize, but she set them on fire and sent the ashes back to me."

Ichigo snickered. "That's what you get for agreeing with Zaraki about the 4th Division being pansies."

"I didn't know she was there," said Renji. "Just thinking about it makes me want to drink my memories away."

"Won't help," said Ichigo. "When you sober up it will just make things worse."

"I know," said Renji.

"Why don't you come to dinner tonight," said Ichigo. "I'll have Rukia invite Isane so she doesn't know you will be there. "Maybe you can patch things up."

Renji's face brightened up. "Thanks Ichigo," he said.

"No problem," he said. "I doubt Byakuya will say anything with company around."

"So I'm just a shield for you," said Renji.

Ichigo nodded. "What are friends for?"

Fiddler's Green:

It was dark as he watched as two Soul Reapers walked past him from his hiding place in the bushes. As soon as they walked by he sprinted to the building that was his target. It was a large grey bricked building that would normally hold no interest for him, but his employer wanted some information that was stored there so he was breaking into the Archive. Lucky for him, the Archives didn't have many guards so it would be a simple smash and grab, just like the good old days. He turned back to his hiding spot and waved his hand. In a flash his brother ran to where he stood. They both pulled bandannas over the lower part of their faces as they silently opened the door and walked into the dark building. They read the directory that was placed a few feet in front of the door and headed for the third floor. Once there they went to the back and found a sealed door that had the information they wanted. "Can you crack it, Frank?"

Frank looked at the lock and nodded his head. "Sure can Jesse," he said. "Watch my back.

Jesse turned and watched the direction they had come from. Frank began to pick the lock for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Frank heard a soft click and opened the door. Jessie walked by his brother and started looking for the book he was told to get. He was having trouble when he found it behind a glass case on the wall. "Frank," he called. "Can you get this book out?"Frank walked into the room and glanced at the case and shook his head. "Well guess there is only one way." Jesse pulled his Soul Cutter out and smashed the glass. Immediately an alarm sounded and lights came on. Jesse pulled Frank's mask off and covered his hand to protect it from the broken glass as he grabbed the book and stuffed it into a bag he had brought. "Come on, Frank," he said. "Let's get out of here."

They were about to leave when suddenly two guards appeared in front of the door. Both of them drew Spirit Shot Pistols when they saw Jesse and Frank. "Hollows," one of the yelled when he saw the remnants of Frank and Jesse's masks on top of their heads shaped like cowboy hats. They both raised their Pistols and started firing.

Jesse and Frank began to use balas to return fire causing the two guards to seek cover. "We need to skedaddle before the rest of them show up," yelled Frank.

Jesse nodded and fired a cero that blew one of the guards into the air slamming him head first into the wall. Jesse heard a crack as the Soul Reapers neck snapped at an unnatural angle. He turned to Frank as he fired a cero at the second guard, but the second guard was quicker and dodge it. Unfortunately for the guard it brought him in line with Jesse. With a feral smile made even bigger with his mask remnants, Jesse fired his bala at the horrified guard. The bala struck him in the middle of his throat causing him to choke as blood flowed down the front of the man's uniform. Then Soul Reaper gasped for air as he dropped to his knees and then fell face down dead. Jesse then turned around and fired a cero into the room he and Frank had left setting it ablaze. "Let's go," he said. "I don't want to be around when Soul Reapers start showing up."

Both Hollows ran out of the Archives. Once outside they saw several Soul Reapers coming towards them. Before they could get to them Frank opened a Gargantuan and stepped in. Jessie turned and flipped the Soul reapers off. "See you boys around," he yelled. As soon as he was inside, the Gargantuan closed.

Both Hollows where tossed to the sandy ground. "Was that necessary?" asked Frank dusting sand off his pants.

Jesse grinned. "You bet it was," he said. "Now let's get this book to our employer and get our pay."

Both men walked for a moment until they came to a Hollow Village. It was built like an old town from the Wild West and walked into the Calico Saloon. They ignored all the other hollows and walked into a back room where a man was sitting wrapped in a hooded robe. Jessie pulled the book out of his pouch and tossed it onto the table next to the man. "Here is you book," said Jesse. "Now where is our money?"

The hooded man cocked his head to the side. "I never recalled promising you money," he said.

"Then we have a problem," said Jesse. "You said we would be paid and yet you have no money."

"I have something better than money," he said.

"And what would that be," asked Frank.

"Power," said the hooded man. "I can make you more powerful than you already are, one of the most powerful Arrancar to ever live."

Jesse snickered. "Yeah right," he said. "Just how would you do that?"

The man reached into his robe and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it up and inside was a tiny black shard. "This is a shard of the Hogyoku," he said.

Frank and Jesse were stunned. "How did you get this?" asked Frank reaching out with his hand.

The man closed the box. "The individual who wanted this book you have retrieved for me has several of them," he said. "In exchange for this book, he will give me many more of these." The man took the box and put it into his robes. "I will give each of you a shard if you join me in a little…excursion."

Jesse looked at the man and tried to look him in the eyes. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Just have a little faith," he said. The man leaned forward. "I heard what happened to your friends," he said. "With this shard you could have your revenge on the Shinigami who killed them."

Frank took his brother aside for a moment. "I don't like this," he said. "The man is a snake."

Jesse glanced at him. "I know," he said. "But if we can get them shards, we can get payback on the Soul Reapers who killed Quantrill, Anderson, and the Younger Brothers. You want to avenge them don't you?"

Frank nodded. "Fine," he said. "But I still don't like it."

Jesse smiled and turned back to the robed man. "You have a deal," he said. "Tell us about this little excursion you're planning."

The robed man got to his feet. "All in due time," he said. "I have to meet with some of your fellow compatriots. If you would be so kind as to help me see them I would be grateful."

"Just tell us who you want and we'll get em'," said Frank.

The robed man handed them a list. "I will see you here in a few days," he said. "Until then I must deliver this book and get my shards."

Jesse's eyes narrowed. "How do we know you won't skip out on us," he asked.

"If you wish," said the man. "One of you can come with me."

"I'll go," said Frank. "I tell you plainly mister, I don't trust you. If you do anything and you'll find out why no one crosses the Frank and Jesse James and lives to tell about it."

"Fair enough," he said. "Just wait gentlemen and we will all have the tools needed to get what we all desire most."

* * *

A/N: When I made the American Soul Reapers, I used mostly Historical figures. I decided why not do the same for the Hollows. I really enjoyed picking through some of the worst criminals in United States History to select some of the most famous. All of the hollows I wrote about were live people and you can be sure I will write about some others. Look the names upif you get a chance. they all have an interesting history. Until next time.


	24. Chapter 23: Information Exchange

Chapter 23: Information Exchange

Captain Ryohei Kuchiki and Lieutenant Steven Grey walked into the Archive building. "So why do you think Captain Earp called us?" asked Grey.

Captain Kuchiki shrugged. "He said it was something we needed to see," he said. "I'm still trying to figure out why someone would want to break into the Archives in the first place."

"Maybe they forgot their library card?" quipped Grey.

"Funny," said Ryohei. "How long have you been saving that one?"

Grey smiled. "Been a while I think."

Ryohei smiled as the two of them walked into the damaged section of the Archives. He saw Captain Wyatt Earp in his long duster coat standing over the bodies of two men who had been covered with a sheet. He looked up as Ryohei and Grey walked into the room. "How you doin, Ryohei?" he said holding his hand out.

Ryohei took the hand and shook it. "Pretty good all things considered," he said. "What happened here?"

Wyatt ran a hand through his black hair. "From what I can tell," he started. "A pair of hollows waltzed right in, killed two guards, and took something from the room behind me. Before they left they burned everything in there so we wouldn't know what they took."

Grey looked around. "How did they get past security?" he asked. "This is supposed to be a secure area."

Wyatt shook his head. "The two guards were lax," he said. "They seemed to have left the front door open for some reason and didn't find out about the break in until the alarm sounded."

"What division did they come from," asked Ryohei.

Wyatt winced. "That's the part I don't like," he said. "They were from the 13th Division."

Grey let out a heavy sigh and Ryohei rubbed his head. "Great," said Ryohei. "They had to be Patton's boys."

Wyatt nodded. "They never took guard duty seriously," he said. "All that elite combat unit crap made them think that guard duty was beneath them."

"Did you tell George," asked Ryohei.

"I sent Doc a second ago," said Wyatt. "I'm sure Patton will be here in a moment."

"Make that right now," yelled George Patton walking into the room. Several subordinate Soul Reapers scrambled to get out of his way as he walked to his dead men and raised the sheet. "Privates Wang and Johnson," he said. Grey stifled a laugh as Ryohei gave him a stern look. Patton looked up at Wyatt. "Who the hell did this?"

"Ahh," said Wyatt. "That's the reason I called you Ryohei." Wyatt pulled up the sheet on Private Wang showing the blood stained shirt. "I'm sure you'll be interested in this. Recognize this calling card?"

Ryohei's eyes narrowed. "Jesse James," he said.

Grey looked at the body confused. "How can you tell just by looking at him?"

Ryohei knelt down and pointed at the blood stain. "See how the blood flows down the front of his shirt," he asked. Grey nodded his head. "It's called Jesse's neck ties. Jesse James loves to shoot a bala in a man's throat and let it leave a stain down the front of his shirt that looks like a neck tie." Ryohei got up. "If Jesse was here," he said. "Then that means Frank was in on this too."

"Great," said Patton. "I'll mobilize my division right now and track those bastards down and rip them a new hollow hole."

"That won't work," said Ryohei. "If Jesse James doesn't want to be found he won't be." He looked at Grey. "If Jesse is at large then we need to find him before whatever plan he has gets going."

Grey nodded. "I take it that we're going to Tortuga?"

Ryohei shook his head. "I'll go alone," he said. "I want you to work with Wyatt and find out what Jesse stole from here. You can bet whatever it was we don't want him to have it."

"I can't let you go by yourself," he said. "I'm going to send someone with you."

"Whatever makes you happy," said Ryohei. "I'm leaving as soon as possible so send him right now."

Grey pulled out a communicator and walked back as he spoke into it. Wyatt nodded towards Grey. "Kids right," he said. "Jesse would like nothing better than to kill you after what happened to his Gang."

"I know," he said. "But nothing will happen at Tortuga. Jesse won't be anywhere near there right now."

"Still," said Wyatt. "Watch yourself."

Patton walked up to Ryohei. "When you find James I want to be notified," he said. "James is mine."

"Sure," said Ryohei. He looked as Grey walked up to him. "Both Amberrain and Grey Wolf are on mission right now," he said. "I'm sending a new guy."

"Who?" asked Ryohei.

"Cameron Mitchell," he said. Ryohei raised an eyebrow and Grey shrugged. "I know he's new, but the kid is good in a fight and he needs the experience."

"Fine," said Ryohei. "I'll take him along, but he better not be a hindrance."

"He won't be," said Grey. "After me, Grey Wolf, and Amberrain he is the strongest we have."

Ryohei nodded satisfied. "I'll be back soon," said Ryohei. "Contact me as soon as you find out what was stolen."

Grey saluted. "Yes sir," he said "Good luck."

Soul Society:

Byakuya adjusted his robes to make sure that he was presentable. He frowned when it seemed that his belt wouldn't line up properly. He didn't turn around as the door to his room opened and Hinamori walked in. "Are you ready yet?" she asked. "Dinner is in twenty minutes and we are going to be late."

Byakuya frowned as he made one last adjustment. "I have already expressed my desire not to go to this dinner," he said. "If not for the invitation of Rukia I would avoid Kurosaki at every opportunity." Byakuya turned and looked at Hinamori and was momentarily stunned into silence. She was wearing a strapless black dress that ended just above her knees and set just above her breasts. She had a silver belt around her waist and black boots that went up to her knees. Her black hair was done in a French braid that went around her head.

Hinamori saw him staring at her and smiled as she spun around. "How do you like my outfit?" she asked. "Rangiku helped me pick it out."

Byakuya didn't know what to say. Since he had begun the courtship with Hinamori they had been on several outings. She had always worn simple dresses or kimono's, but never anything like this. "You look…" Byakuya struggled to find the right words. "Nice." Byakuya winced as the words left his mouth. He knew instantly that he had said the wrong words and Momo was hurt.

Hinamori's smile faded into disappointment. "Just…nice," she said looking down as she wringed her hands.

Byakuya's mind raced as he tried to think of something to say. The only thing he could think of was something he heard Ichigo say to his sister one time. Taking a deep breath Byakuya walked over and embraced Hinamori. "Did I say nice," he said in a soft voice. "I meant… intoxicating."

Byakuya closed his eyes and fought the impulse to slap his forehead. That had to be the single worse line that he had ever heard in his 250 plus years of life. Of all the things that came to his mind, that had to be the one that stood out. To his surprise he felt a light pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes as Hinamori smiled at him. "That was the greatest thing you have ever said to me." Byakuya smiled and promised himself that he would listen to Ichigo more closely next time they were together. "Hinamori looked up at a clock. "We need to go," she said.

Byakuya reluctantly let Hinamori go and looked back into the mirror and made another adjustment to his robes. And another. And another. Hinamori made an impatient sound with her mouth and walked over and pushed his hands out of the way and made the adjustment for him. When she was done she looked at him with an arched eyebrow and made a can we go now gesture. Byakuya sighed. "All right," he said. "Let us depart."

The two of them walked out of his manor and started walking to the Kurosaki-Shihōin manor. As they walked Hinamori wrapped her arms around Byakuya's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Byakuya was surprised and slightly uncomfortable at such on open display of affection, but allowed it to continue. By this time everyone in Soul Society knew that they had been in a courtship and while the elders of his house frowned upon the union, they smartly kept their collective mouths shut after Byakuya had one elder publicly humiliated for slipping a disparaging comment concerning Hinamori's past relationship with Aizen being sexual in nature. Hinamori herself had changed a lot in the last year. She had grown in confidence and ability at an astounding rate. She had always been an efficient Lieutenant, but had always had trouble giving orders to others. Now she had confidence and grace that made her appear more mature and in control. She had earned the respect of her subordinates and regained the trust of her superiors. Byakuya had taken over her training and felt that she would achieve Bankai in perhaps seven or eight years causing him to wonder if Aizen had purposely held her back.

As they walked in silence, Byakuya looked down and Hinamori and felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was in a word, Love. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. It was something that had been gnawing at him, but he couldn't. The constraints of being a noble prevented him from telling her outright. It was one of the greatest regrets in his life that he did not tell Hisana that he loved her enough times. This time he resolved that it would be different. That he would make sure that Hinamori would know how much he loved her. All he needed to do was wait for the right moment. He sent up a silent prayer that the moment would be soon.

Tortuga:

Captain Kuchiki and Corporal Cameron Mitchell walked out of the Garganta and into Hueco Mundo. They walked for a moment before coming to a hill overlooking a town that looked like a Wild West town.

"Tortuga," said Ryohei. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

Cameron looked at his Captain and shook his head. "Permission to speak freely sir?" he asked. Ryohei nodded his head. "You really need to lay off the Star Wars references."

"Well my young padawan," said Ryohei. "When you're a Captain you can reference whatever movie you want." He looked at the town. "Be careful," he said. "This place is dangerous so stay with me and do what I say."

Cameron nodded as he and Ryohei walked into the town. Both men walked around as both Hollows and Souls went about their business. Cameron squeezed his soul cutter as a pair of Arrancar walked by. Ryohei gave him a stern look and Cameron relaxed. Soon Ryohei lead them into the Calico Saloon. "Come on," said Ryohei. "The man I want to talk to is in here." They walked in and were surrounded by the sights and sounds of a typical bar. Hollows and Souls drank from tankards as a Hollow played a piano.

Ryohei weaved in and out between tables until he was confronted by a female Arrancar whose mask remains consisted of a bandanna around her head. She had on black knee high boots with black pants and a blue sash around her waist and a white long sleeve midriff shirt. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ryohei" said the female Arrancar in a light British accent. "What brings you here lad?"

Ryohei smiled. "Mary Read," he said. "How have you been?"

Mary Read wrapped her arms around Ryohei's neck and smiled. "I've been good," she said. "I'd be better if you'd visit me more often."

Ryohei lifted Mary's arms off his neck. "I need to talk to your boss."

Mary crossed her arms. "All you ever want to do is talk to Jack," she said. "Someday were going to finish what we started last time you were here." Mary gave him a wink and led them to a table where several men were playing cards. One of them had another female Hollow sitting on the arm of his chair and was roaring with laughter as the card game continued.

"Which one are we here for, sir?" asked Mitchell.

Ryohei pointed at the man with the Female hollow. "See the guy in the multi colored patch jacket with the mask remains around his neck," he said. "His name is Jack and he is the man with the information we want."

They came up to the table were an argument had broken out. "I say you cheated," said a rather young looking Arrancar. "No one is lucky to win 7 hands in a row like that."

Jack smiled. "I am that lucky boy," he said in a light British accent. "I don't take to kindly being called a cheater."

The young Arrancar pulled a gun and pointed it at Jack. "Give me back my money you cheat or I'll kill ya."

Jack looked up at the Arrancar. "Well boy you made two mistakes," he said.

"Oh yeah," sneered the Arrancar. "And what mistakes were those."

"First mistake," he said. "You called me a cheater in front of my friends."

"And what was the second?" he asked.

Jack's smile turned into a full grin. "You let me get my hand under the table." The young Arrancar looked confused for a moment. That moment was all Jack needed to pull his own gun and shoot the Arrancar in the stomach. The young Arrancar eyes widened in pain as he rolled on the floor of the bar trying to stop the flow of blood. Jack got up from the table and holstered his still smoking gun. "That's a reminder that you don't walk into my bar and insult me." He kicked the Arrancar and waved over a bartender. "Get this piece of garbage out of here." The bartender carried the Arrancar passed Ryohei. Mary cleared her throat and Jack smiled. "Well if it isn't my favorite Soul Reaper in the world, Ryohei Kuchiki."

The other Hollows around the poker table looked at each other when they heard the word Soul Reaper and each one began to leave the table. "Calico Jack Rackham," said Ryohei. "It's been awhile."

"Aye it has mate," said Rackham. "What brings you down to see me?" Jack said as he sat down. "You remember my wife, Ann?"

Ryohei nodded as he sat. Mitchell moved to sit in the chair next to him, but Mary Read bumped him out of the way and sat next to Ryohei. Mitchell frowned and stood behind his captain. "I need information Jack," said Ryohei.

"Of course you do," he said. "That is the only reason you ever come here to see me." Rackham picked up a glass and drained it. "You never just want to come and have a drink with us."

Ryohei slapped his hand on the table. "This is serious," he said. "Two men are dead and something was stolen. Jesse and Frank James are behind this and I need to know where they are and why they did this."

Rackham leaned back in his chair. "I know," he said. "They were here last night and I had a bug that let me listen in on their conversation."

"Why did they steal that book?" asked Ryohei.

"They were hired by an unnamed man," said Rackham. "I don't know what the book was about or why he wanted it, all I know is that he was willing to pay Jesse a lot for it."

"So where are they now?"

"That's the odd thing," said Rackham. "Frank left with the guy to deliver the book to someone else. I had them followed, but they lost them halfway out the dessert."

"What about Jesse?" he asked. "What is he doing?"

"That's the most interesting part of this story," said Rackham. "Jesse has been visiting several friends of yours."

Ryohei looked confused for a moment. "Who?"

Rackham began ticking off names with his finger. "Dillinger, Teach, Capone, Parker, Barrow, Vain, and Dahmer." he said. "That's just a few of them. Jesse has talked to a whole laundry list of your top most wanted hollows."

"What for?" asked Ryohei biting his thumb nail as he thought. "Why would he visit with some of the most dangerous Hollows around?"

Rackham grinned. "I'm not sure," he said. "But rumors has it that our mysterious friend wants to make an army so he can invade."

Ryohei shook his head. "Not with them," he said. "They hate each other and wouldn't join anything the others were a part of." Ryohei took a drink from a glass that was set in front of him. "Besides," he said. "Fiddler's Green is too strong to attack. Even if they all joined forces they would lose more than they would gain."

"If what he promised them is true," said Rackham. "Then they would risk it."

"What did he promise them," asked Ryohei. "What in the all the universe is worth risking their lives for?"

Rackham didn't say anything for a moment. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked Ryohei in the eyes. "Shards of the Hogyoku," said Rackham quietly. "Jesse said that the stranger promised him Shards of the Hogyoku."

Ryohei jumped out of his seat knocking it over. "What!" he yelled. "That's impossible. The Hogyoku was destroyed completely. There is no way shards are in existence."

Rackham shrugged. "None the less he has some," he said. "If any of those Hollows get a shard, then all hell will break loose."

"I've got to get back to Fiddler's Green," he said. He turned Mitchell. "Get to Grey and tell him to ask Grant to get the Captains together. Tell him it is a level 10 Emergency."

"What about you, sir?" he asked.

"I have to talk to someone else," said Ryohei. "I'll meet you later. Now go."

Mitchell saluted and ran off. Ryohei turned back to Rackham. "I'll be in touch," he said. "If you find anything out tell me."

Rackham nodded. "I'll do that," he said. "And my fee?"

Ryohei reached into his cloak and pulled out box and pushed it over to Rackham. "You do know how hard this was to get right?"

Rackham shrugged. "But so is the information I give you," he said opening the box to look at the contents. "Mary will see you out. Good luck."

Mary took Ryohei by the hand and led him out of the saloon. Before they got out Mary pulled him into a side room and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I'm worried," she said.

Ryohei smiled and hugged her back. "What about," he asked.

Mary looked up at him. "Jack didn't tell you everything about the guy that hired Jesse," she said.

Ryohei smiled faded. "What did he leave out?"

"He wasn't a hollow," she said. "Whoever he is, he is a Soul Reaper."

Ryohei frowned. "Why didn't Rackham say anything?"

Mary pulled away for a moment. "I don't know," she said. "But Jack is worried about this whole situation."

"Will Jack betray me?" he asked.

Mary shook her head. "No," she said. "But I don't think he will help you either."

Ryohei pulled Mary back to him. "Alright," he said. "I'll be careful, but I want you to promise me something."

Mary looked up at him. "What is it?"

"If trouble starts I want you to get to my home and stay there," he said. "You'll be safe there."

Mary looked at him and sneered and pushed him away. "Who do you think you are tell'en me that I should run and hide during a fight," she said. "If you think I'm going to do that then you have another thing coming."

Ryohei looked at her then sighed. "I guess it was a vain hope," he said. He closed his eyes then opened them again. "Just watch yourself."

Mary gave Ryohei a mischievous look. "I'd rather you watch me," she said. "But I guess with you leaving again I'll have to take care of myself."

Ryohei smiled and kissed Mary fully on the lips. "I have to go," he said. "I need to contact somebody about those Shards."

Mary smiled and let him go. "Be careful love," she said. "Try not to get killed."

Ryohei nodded. "You to Mary," he said. He smiled again and flashed stepped away.

Ryohei knew that there was only one person he could talk to about the Hogyoku. He pulled out his communicator and called Byakuya. After a moment Byakuya picked up. "Byakuya," he said. "We have a problem."

Soul Society:

Dinner was going as well as Rukia could hope. So far Ichigo and Byakuya had only traded minor insults, Renji was begging Isane to talk to him, and Hinamori was desperately trying to mediate between the two. She sighed as she took another bite of her dinner. Almost as soon as her brother sat down, Ichigo started taking shots at him to which Byakuya calmly responded. That calmness irked Ichigo even more as he tried to get a reaction out of Byakuya. That wasn't nearly as bad as what Renji did. Isane had barely come in the door before Renji threw himself at her feet and started begging for forgiveness. Isane was embarrassed, but didn't say anything to him and proceeded to talk to Hinamori. For a moment Rukia thought that having this dinner was a bad idea when she felt a kick in her stomach as if the baby was reminding her why she had this dinner in the first place. With some effort Rukia got to her feet and walked to Byakuya. When Ichigo saw her come up to Byakuya he stopped talking and nodded to her. "Ni-sama," she said. "I wish to speak to you."

Byakuya nodded as Rukia sat next to him. "What can I do for you?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "I wanted your permission to name my baby Hisana if it is a girl," she said.

Byakuya did not say anything for a moment as he regarded his sister. He knew that this was the main reason that she had had the dinner tonight. Byakuya decided to do something he rarely did. He smiled at her. "You did not need to ask my permission," he said. "You already had it."

Rukia smiled and hugged her brother. "Thank you Ni-sama," she said.

Byakuya opened his mouth when he felt a beeping inside his robes. He reached in and saw it was the communicator he was given last time he saw his cousin. He pressed a button and a holographic image of Ryohei appeared.

"Byakuya," he said. "We have a problem."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to what Ryohei was saying. "What has happened?" he asked.

"Last night two Arrancar attacked our archive building and stole something that we have not identified," he said. "They killed two men and managed to do some damage to our building before escaping to Hueco Mundo. A highly placed spy told us that they stole the book and in exchange for it and their help in gathering other hollows for an attack they were promised shards of the Hogyoku."

The room got very quiet. Suddenly Ichigo slammed his hands on the table. "What!" he yelled grabbing the communicator. "That's impossible. The Hogyoku was destroyed along with Aizen."

"I didn't believe it myself," said Ryohei. "But my spy saw them himself. I'm trying to independently verify it, but if this is true then we are going to be in trouble."

"Who is the person giving these shards out?" asked Byakuya.

"We don't know," said Ryohei. "We are trying to identify him, but he has vanished and we are trying to pick up his trail. We do know that he is not a Hollow so that means we are dealing with a soul or a renegade Soul Reaper."

"Do you know who they plan to attack?" asked Rukia.

"I assume us," said Ryohei. "All the hollows that have been approached are the ones we deal with on a regular basses." Ryohei shrugged. "Even with the shards, an attack here would be too costly and they would not gain much. Anything that is important would be destroyed before capture."

"What do you need from us then?" asked Byakuya.

"I need you guys to find out if it is possible for shards of the Hogyoku to be still in existence?" he said. "If they are then we will need your help in repelling any attack made by those hollows."

Byakuya looked at Renji and Isane. "You two go to the General and give him this information," he said. "I'm sure we will be having a meeting soon." Both of them bowed and left together. Byakuya turned back to the communicator. "I will do what I can from here," he said. "I will inform you of what I find out."

"We will find out what's going on," said Ichigo. "I'll go and talk to Urahara and see what he knows."

"Thanks," said Ryohei. "I have to marshal the troops here, as soon as we find out anything else I'll tell you."

"We will do the same," said Byakuya. "Until then."

"Good Luck," said Ryohei. "I have a feeling that before this is all over, we're going to need all the luck we can get."

Thanks for reading and as always R&R.


	25. Chapter 24: Marshalling the Troops

Thanks for reading and your reviews. Please keep it up guys. I just want to say that when you read Ash's dialogue, imagine a Jamaican accent.

Chapter 24: Marshalling the Troops

Frank James didn't trust his companion. For the past several hours they had walked deeper and deeper into Hueco Mundo. He had never been this deep before and he was starting to get worried. He turned to his companion. "Where are we going?" he asked. "We are going too deep into the Menos Forrest. If we go much farther then we will run into some of the most powerful and nasty hollows alive."

His companion didn't seem to be bothered by the information. "We will not have any trouble," he said. "The person we have gotten this book for has assured me that we will not be harmed." He stopped for a moment at a fork in the path and started walking to the left. "As to where we are going, we are going to a place I believe you call the Void."

Frank's arm shot out and he grabbed the man's shoulder and forced him to turn around. "Are you insane!" he yelled. "No one and I mean no one goes into the Void and lives to tell about it. Not even Vasto Lordes go there unless they are the most powerful alive."

The companion didn't say anything as he stared at Frank's hand on his shoulder. Slowly Frank let him go. "I am not insane," he said. "As long as we have this book we will not be attacked."

"And what happens when we give the book to whomever asked for it," asked Frank. "How do you know that we won't be Menos chow?"

"Because this individual needs us for other things," he said. "Don't worry."

Frank was dubious. "I swear if it wasn't for the chance to pay back those Soul Reapers I'd never would have come here," said Frank. "I promise you, if things go south then you're on your own. I'm not going to stand around and fight."

His companion just cocked his head to the side. "As you wish," he said. "But it will not come to that."

Frank opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it when they came to the mouth of a large cavern. Frank felt sudden coldness in his stomach as they entered the cave. He knew that they had entered the Void. Frank put his hand on his Soul Cutter hilt and kept his head on a swivel. After what seemed an eternity they came to a grass hut. Frank was curious about the hut. Nowhere in all of Hueco Mundo did grass exist but the hut was clearly made of the stuff. In the corner of his eye he saw something move in the shadows of the cave, but when he tried to see what it was, he couldn't make it out. His companion came up to the hut and opened the wooden door. "I've got a bad feeling about this," said Frank. "Something like this shouldn't be here."

His companion walked in and after a moment hesitation, Frank followed. He had to duck his head when he entered the hut. Small bones hung from the ceiling as well as several hollow masks. In a corner of the hut was a small shrine with small figurine surrounded by candles. In front of it was a plate of food and a shot glass full of a clear liquid. In the middle of the room is a cauldron full of green liquid that was bubbling and smoking. Frank walked over to the shrine and reached out to touch the idol. "I wouldn't be doin that if I were you," said someone behind Frank.

Frank spun around and drew his pistol and pointed it at the man behind him. He put the barrel of the gun between the solid white eyes of an unconcerned hollow. "Who the hell are you?"

The hollow backed away and Frank got a good look at him. He was a black man whose mask was gone from his face, the remnants being in the form of long white dreadlock flowing down his back. He had a human skull painted on his face and he spoke with a deep Jamaican accent. "That be my alter to de Messiah," he said. "If you want to be keeping your limbs, it be best if you leave it be."

"You still haven't told me who you are, friend," said Frank not lowering his weapon.

"They call me Ash Paranall," said Ash. "I be the high prophet of the Messiah."

Frank looked surprised for a moment and lowered his pistol and looked at his companion. "You dragged me all the way to the void to meet Ash Paranall?" he said angrily. "This guy is a nut job. He came through Tortuga preaching about the coming of a Hollow Messiah that would lead us to victory over the Soul Reapers and how we should join him in a holy Crusade. No one believed him for a second."

Ash Paranall stroked a small doll that hung around his neck. "You don't believe in his commin?"

Frank sneered. "Partner," he said. "Your Messiah is nothing more than a myth. If he even existed then he would have been here by now."

Ash Paranall smiled. "It's okay that you don't believe," he said. "Soon you will see his commin and you will believe then." Frank shook his head. Paranall reached into his shirt and pulled out a case and looked back at Frank's companion. "You would not be here if you didn't have what I wanted in exchange for these shards." Frank's companion pulled the book out of his robes and handed it to Paranall. Paranall opened it and read a few pages. He looked back at Frank's companion. "This is exactly what I wanted," he said. "You have done well."

Frank's companion bowed his head. "Thank you," he said. "I'm glad you're pleased."

"What the heck is so great about that stupid book anyway," asked Frank. "I'd like to know what me and my brother risked our necks for."

"You tried to read it," said Paranall looking at Frank's companion.

"I admit that I did try to read it," he said. "But I could not translate it."

Paranall let out a low chuckle. "This book be the holy word of the Messiah," he said. "It is written in a dead language that only the faithful know. This will tell us how to raise our Messiah and his plan to destroy all Shinigami." Paranall looked at Frank's companion. "The fact you would want this information is no surprise consideren who you are."

"You know who he is?" asked Frank looking at his companion. "I've been try'en to find that tidbit out."

Paranall nodded. "I'm not surprised that he didn't tell you," he said. "If anyone found out who he is, then a lot of shinigami would be comin for you. Isn't that right, Captain Aizen?"

When he heard the name of his companion, Frank pulled his gun again and pointed it at his Aizen. Aizen sighed and pulled back his hood. "I tried very hard to keep my identity secret," he said. "I'm surprise you even know of me, and knew I was here."

Paranall grinned. "The Spirit World knows all," he said rubbing the strange doll around his neck. "I simply asked the Spirits and they told me."

"I'm surprise that Hollows from America know who I am," said Aizen.

"Who doesn't," said Frank holding his gun in Aizen's face. "You're the Captain that betrayed his own comrades. You built an army of powerful hollows then stabbed them in the back when you felt you didn't need them anymore. In the end despite all your plans and allies, you were beaten by a mere human."

Aizen sneered. "There was nothing mere about that boy," he said. "I simply underestimated him. I will not make the same mistake again."

"And what makes you think I'm going to give you a chance," said Frank. "What makes you think I won't put a bullet in your head right now?"

"Because you need me to help you get your revenge," he said. "Because without my help and the help of my shards, you and your brother will be hunted down for you attack on the Archive building."

Aizen could see Frank thinking over what he had said to him. Frank's eyes narrowed to slits. "Bastard," he said holstering his gun. "Guess we have no choice."

"Excellent," said Aizen. "Together we will create a world where Hollow's will rule."

Paranall shook his head. "Take heed of my words Aizen," he said. "If you seek to supplant the Messiah, you will fail as you did before."

Aizen smiled at Paranall. "Perhaps I am the Messiah."

Ash Paranall frowned and toss the shards to Aizen. "I highly doubt that," he said. "Normally I would kill you for blasphemy, but a deal is a deal. You will have safe passage from the Void." As Aizen left, Paranall pulled a small pouch off a table and tossed its contents on the ground where they landed with a clatter. Aizen watch in fascination as Paranall read the bones. "You can go," said Paranall picking the bones up. "The bones do not tell me your destiny."

Aizen nodded and left. Frank moved to follow him when he heard a clatter. He turned and saw that Paranall had tossed the small bones on the ground. Frank looked down at them then back at Paranall. "What's this all about?"

Paranall studied the bones for a moment then scooped them back up. "We will meet again, Frank James," he said. "You have a part to play in the rise of the Messiah."

Frank stared at him for a moment then left without saying a word. Ash Paranall smiled and turned to his shrine. He knelt in front of it, opened the book and began to chant some of the words. The eyes of the Shrine began to glow.

After they had left the hut, Frank looked at Aizen. "Jesse should have gathered the hollows you wanted by now," he said. "Do you have enough Shards for all of them?"

Aizen opened the box and saw four shards inside, far less then he had hoped for. "I've only got four plus the one I had," he said. "This is all that remains of the Hogyoku." He smiled at Frank. "Of course you and your brother get one each." Frank looked at the black jewels and felt something off about them. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he wanted nothing to do with these shards. "I will need your help in selected the three most powerful remaining hollows for me."

"Yeah, sure," he said still not taking his eyes off the shards.

"Good," said Aizen shutting the case with a snap causing Frank to look up. "Let us be on our way, we have much to do if my new world order is to be established."

Soul Society:

Yamamoto looked at the assembled Captains. "As you know we have had a troubling report from American Captain Ryohei Kuchiki," he said. "I have asked for Captain Kuchiki to give his report."

The doors to the room opened and Captain Ryohei and Lieutenant Grey walked in. Ryohei whispered something to Grey who nodded and waited outside the door. Ryohei walked to the middle of the room and bowed. "Thank you for inviting me here," he said. Yamamoto nodded. Ryohei nodded. "Nothing much has changed," he said. "We still haven't confirmed the existence of Hogyoku shards, but we are leaning towards the opinion that they do exist."

"What evidence do you have to support this claim," asked Komamura.

"An informant gave us the information using a listening device in a room that was occupied by the James brothers and their partner," said Ryohei. "He was also offered a shard himself in exchange for joining Jesse James and the army he is gathering."

"That seems rather convenient," said Komamura. "If this informant was offered a shard, then that would mean you are taking the word of a hollow."

Ryohei nodded. "That is correct," he said. "My informant is a hollow, but I trust the information he gives me."

"And how do you know he is not feeding you false information," asked Captain Kurotsuchi. "He could be setting you up to weaken your defenses."

"He wouldn't betray me," said Ryohei. "If he did, someone stronger would kill him as payback for betraying me."

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. Ryohei continued. "After an extensive search, we have narrowed down what was stolen." Ryohei looked down at an I-Pad. "All of them were books that were very old. The first was a book about Powerful Kido spells, the second was the complete Roster of our Zero Division, and the last was a book written in an ancient language that we were unable to translate."

"So we can assume they wanted the Kido spell book," said Captain Hitsugaya.

Ryohei shrugged. "It's the most likely choice," he said. "The spells written in the book are all level 99 or higher. Some of those spells are extremely dangerous and are capable of destroying entire cities in one fell swoop."

"That's not good," said Ukitake biting his thumb. "If any of those Hollows can learn to use those spells it would be devastating."

Yamamoto looked at Ryohei who was studying his I-pad. "You seem unsure about what was stolen."

"The Kido spell book is the most obvious choice," he said. "But I have a bad feeling about that book we couldn't read. It was put in our vaults long ago and if someone knows how to translate it, it could be worse than anything else they could have stolen."

"Does anyone know anything about it at all," asked Unohana.

"We have a digital copy of the book that we are trying to translate as fast as possible," he said. "We hope to know what it is soon. As soon as we know I will…" The doors to the room opened again and Grey rushed into the room and whispered something in Ryohei's ear. Ryohei turned to the captains. "We just received word from Captain Donavan," he said. "We found the location of the hollows that are going to receive the shards. A strike team has been assembled and we will soon get the answers we're looking for."

"Then we will send someone to assist you," said Yamamoto raising to his feet. "Captain Kurosaki will go with you."

Ryohei nodded. "I'll stay here to help coordinate reinforcements to Fiddler's Green," said Ryohei. "Lieutenant Grey will take Ichigo to the rendezvous site."

Yamamoto nodded. "Agreed," he said. "You will depart within the hour after you have told you're wife where you are going. As for the rest of you prepare our forces for battle. Dismissed!"

Ichigo walked into the nursery where Rukia sat in a rocking chair rubbing her belly singing softly. Ichigo stood in the doorway and just admired the sight. Rukia finished her song, looked up and smiled at Ichigo who walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I swear," he said. "I have never seen a sight more beautiful than the one that blesses my vision before me."

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat at his words. Ichigo started to stand up when Rukia grabbed the front of his uniform and brought his face down even with hers. "That was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me," she said. She kissed him as deeply as possible cupping his face in her tiny hands. Ichigo responded and kissed her back. As his hands started to roam her body, he felt a tiny kick in the palm of his hand. "She moved," said Rukia.

"He moved," replied Ichigo smiling. He kissed Rukia again and sat down on the floor next to her. "I've got to go," he said. "Captain Yamamoto arranged to have me meet with Lieutenant Grey for some sort of mission in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo noticed that Rukia looked down. "Are you ok?"

Rukia looked downcast. "I'll be fine," she said. "I wish I was going with you."

Ichigo shook his head. "Unohana said you needed to stay and rest," he said. "When everything is over I'll fill you in." Ichigo got up to leave when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down and saw worry in Rukia's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Rukia wanted to say something, but decided not to. "Nothing," she said forcing herself to smile. "Just hurry back."

Ichigo wanted to find out what was wrong when a knock came at the door. A servant entered. "Capitan," he said. "Lieutenant Grey is here."

Ichigo looked at the servant. "Tell him I'll be right there. The servant bowed and left the room. Ichigo turned back to Rukia and kissed her on the forehead. "I won't be long," he said. He then leaned over and kissed Rukia on the stomach. "Take care of your mother while I'm gone."

The door opened and Lieutenant Grey pushed past the servant. "Are you coming?" he asked. "We have a lot to do in a short time."

Ichigo turned and gave him an irritable look. "Can't you see I'm talking to my wife?"

Grey took off his hat and bowed. "Sorry ma'am," he said. "I haven't seen you since that Akashiya deal."

"Yeah," said Rukia sarcastically. "Last time you were here, you almost killed Ichigo."

Grey nodded his head. "Yeah, that was fun," he said. "You know I never got paid for that whole job."

"My heart bleeds for you," said Rukia. "If it makes you feel better I can give you a cookie."

Grey smiled. "Thanks, but no," he said. "Before we left, we ransacked his house and took a good chunk of his stuff. We made a good bit of money when we sold it, so we got our pay."

Ichigo looked surprised. "You robbed Akashiya?"

Grey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and it was fun too," he said. "After I got all healed up, Grey Wolf and I came back and robbed him blind."

Rukia wasn't sure if the American was lying or not, but she decided it was best if she didn't know. She looked back at Ichigo. "Be careful," she said. "I don't like the idea of you not being here."

Ichigo was about to say something when Grey threw his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Don't worry about Ichigo here," he said smiling. "I'll take good care of him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Rukia.

Ichigo shrugged Grey off. "Can you wait for me outside," he said. "I'd like to say goodbye to my wife without you watching."

Grey nodded. "We need to leave in a two minutes," he said.

After Grey left, Ichigo kissed Rukia again. "I'll be okay," he said. "I'll be home soon."

Rukia held Ichigo for a moment. "Hurry back," she said. "If you miss our little girl being born, so help me I'll tie you up and give you to Captain Zaraki as a present."

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry, Midget," he said. "I wouldn't miss our son being born for the world."

Ichigo kissed her again and walked out of the house. As Ichigo left, Rukia got up and watched him as he left the grounds with Grey. Rukia wanted him to stay. She wanted to tell him that she was scared. She wanted to tell him not to go and fight and let the others handle this. She wanted to tell him that she was scared that their child would grow up without knowing their father. She wanted to be by his side and help protect him from harm. Rukia closed her eyes. Something deadly was coming and she knew Ichigo would be in the middle of it. She just prayed that Ichigo would be alright.

Thanks for reading. Ash may seem random, but I have plans for him later and I am trying to establish a hollow religion. When I came up with this, I thought that hollows would be more into voodoo like religion than anything else. Any ideas would help out. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 25: Battle Lines

Chapter 25: Battle Lines.

Espada. Like the Espada, he would use these Hollows to achieve his goal of domination. He stood at the head of the table and lifted his glass. "I would like to thank all of you for coming," he said. "I'm sure by now you know who I am and what I want you to help me with."

One Arrancar with the remains of his mask in the shape of a scare along his face stood up. "We all know who you are, Aizen so I'll get to the point," said Al Capone. "What I want to know is why should we listen to you? We all know you stabbed those Espada in the back so how do we know you won't do the same to us?"

Aizen smiled at them. "Mr. Capone," he said. "Those Espada failed me. Like yourself if subordinates fail you punish them. As they had failed to defeat their opponents, then death was the only acceptable punishment." Aizen took a drink of his tea. "You who have gathered here are far more powerful than those hollow."

"Say we join you on your little attack on Fiddler's Green," said Capone. "What's in it for us?" Capone pointed a finger at Jesse James. "James here said you would give us something that would make us all more powerful."

A large hollow whose mask formed a beard which was painted black slammed his hand on the table. "Aye," said Blackbeard. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't fer some kind of reward."

"The reward," said Aizen. "Is this." Aizen pulled out the box with the shards of the Hogyoku. They let out a black glow that engulfed all the Hollows in the room. Aizen smiled as he saw the look of longing on the collective faces of the Hollows around him. "To get these all I ask is for you to do a simple thing for me."

The hollows looked at each other the Capone spoke up. "We have a deal," he said. "If you can prove they do what you say they do."

Aizen nodded and turned to Jesse and Frank. "These two have helped me immensely," he said. "As a reward I will give them each a shard."

Aizen handed Jesse a shard. Jesse didn't hesitate for a second and jammed the shard into his chest. As soon as he did this, he felt an incredible surge of power inside of him. His physical appearance didn't change, but everyone in the room knew he had changed. "This is amazing," said Jesse. "I feel like I could beat every Soul Reaper that lives!"

Aizen smiled and turned to Frank and handed him a shard. Frank took it and held it in his hand and paused. He could almost hear the shard whisper promises of power in his mind and he could feel the power emanating from it, but something stopped him from using it. He looked into the black shard and saw only death. He handed the shard back to Aizen. "Thanks for the offer," he said. "But I'll make do without it."

The room went silent for a moment. Jesse took his brothers arm and took him off to the side. "Are you insane?" he hissed. "Take the shard and gain the power. Together we can destroy those who killed our friends."

Frank jerked his arm out of Jesse's grip. "I've spent a lot of time with Aizen," he said. "We can't trust anything that man says or does. If you blindly trust this man, then you are on your own."

Jesse sneered. "If you've lost the stomach for this," he said. "Then leave and don't bother coming back."

Frank shook his head. "I'm not going to leave my brother alone in this," he said. "But mark my words, you're going to regret following this guy."

Frank walked away and sat down. Jesse didn't say anything as he took his seat next to Aizen, he just stared at Frank. Aizen didn't comment he just turned to the other hollows. "The rest of you will receive a shard for your assault on Fiddler's Green," he said. "After you have proven yourselves during the battle."

"And how do we do that," asked Dillinger his arm on the shoulders of a petite Arrancar.

"We will attack the Soul Society," said Aizen. "Any of you who live through that assault, will receive a shard."

As soon as he said that, the room exploded in protests. Aizen closed his eyes for a moment. Unlike the discipline of his Espada, these Americans felt that they each should say something and each one wanted to do it at once. Aizen raised his hand and the hollows fell silent. "I should point out that right now a large number of American Shinigami our outside this place," he said. "I suspect they will attack soon."

"We need to get out of here," said a skinny Hollow in the back.

"As soon as you leave this room they will kill you," said Aizen. "The only way you can escape is if you help me in my plans to attack Soul Society."

One of the hollows got up from his chair and looked out a window. "I can't see them," he said. "But they are out there."

"How many?" asked Dillinger.

Aizen shrugged. "3 Division," he said. "I believe a man by the name of Patton is in charge."

Dillinger's face fell and Capone coughed in his hand. "Great," said Capone. "If the 13th Division is out there then we need to leave before all hell breaks loose."

The hollows began to murmur amongst themselves and some stood to leave when Aizen stood up and spread his arms. "My friends," he said. "Never in history will you have a better chance to destroy two of the most powerful shinigami forces in all the Earth. If you follow me into battle, we will start a new Utopia for all hollows and rule this planet together."

"And if we don't," asked Capone. "What if we decide to kill you and take the shards for ourselves and go home? I doubt you could stop us even with Jesse watching your back."

"Because none of you know how to use the shards," said Aizen. "And right now several Shinigami are going to kill you if you don't accept my offer." Aizen paused for a moment and let his comments sink in. "If you join me we will be victorious and you will go back as conquers."

All of the Hollows looked at each other knowing full well that Aizen had them. One by one they nodded to until finally Jesse James stood up. "We will follow you, Lord Aizen."

"Not out of any loyalty," said Blackbeard quickly. "But only because you have forced us too. Make no mistake once this battle is over, we will kill you."

"What about reinforcements?" asked Frank from across the room. "This is all well and good, but one of us using a Hogyoku shard and the rest of us is not enough to beat the Japanese Shinigami."

"He's right," said Dillinger. "We can't make any attack without help."

Aizen nodded his head. "I have arranged to have several Hollows help us," he said. "Mostly just common hollows, but enough to overwhelm them by sheer numbers."

The skinny hollow looked out a window and saw several men moving around. "Oh," he said. "It looks like they are going to attack soon."

"Then we need to depart," said Aizen. Aizen tapped his finger on the air and a portal opened. "When you step through this you will be teleported to a place in Soul Society, from there we will launch our attack."

The Hollows hesitated for a moment when suddenly several explosions started falling around them. "They are attacking," yelled the skinny hollow in the back. "I'm not staying for this, I'm out of here."

The skinny hollow dashed out the door as Aizen opened a portal and stepped to the side. "If you want to live, then it would be best if we leave now," he said. "Unless you want to make your stand here?"

Jesse stepped through the portal first followed by Frank. One by one all the Hollows followed until Aizen was the last one left in the room. He closed his eyes for a moment and sensed him. Ichigo was leading the charge. Aizen smiled and put his hood up and waited for Ichigo to burst through the door. Just as predicted the door was blown off its hinges and Ichigo stood in the door way. "Stop right there," he said.

Aizen lowered his hood slowly and smiled at Ichigo. "Good evening, Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and before he could move Aizen stepped through the portal and closed it. Aizen knew that letting Ichigo know he was alive would give away the element of surprise, but the look on his face and been worth the theatrical revealing. Besides, by the time Ichigo returned to Soul Society the attack will have already begun.

Jesse and Frank were waiting for him as the portal closed. "What happened?" asked Jesse. "Why did you wait so long to come through?"

"Nothing," said Aizen. "I was just saying hello to an old friend." Aizen started walking to where the Hollows waited. "Come, we have much to do," he said. "Very soon we will leave Soul Society in flames."

Grey lay on his belly and looked through a pair of binoculars at a distant warehouse. He turned and looked at Cameron Mitchell. "You're sure they are in there?"

Mitchell nodded. "We saw several Hollows on the list Captain Ryohei gave us enter the warehouse," he said. "No one has come out."

"I don't like it," said Ichigo. "It seems too easy."

"What do you mean?" asked Mitchell. "We have them completely by surprise."

"That's what worries me," said Ichigo. "This whole thing is sloppy. They didn't even try to hide the fact they were coming here."

"Because they didn't know we were on to them," argued Mitchell. He turned to Grey. "Come on Lieutenant, give the order and we will bust in on them and take them out."

"They are all Arrancar," said Ichigo. "Most of them are capable of taking on a Captain Class Shinigami and most of your men here are not up to the job."

"If you're scared you can wait here," said Mitchell condescendingly. "I'm not worried at all."

"Ahh, to be young and stupid," murmured Grey. He put the binoculars down and looked up at Mitchell. "You should listen to Ichigo here."

"Why is that?" asked Mitchell.

"Because he is right," said Grey. "Something is very wrong here and I'm not going to attack until I know what the heck I'm up against." A voice started speaking in Grey communicator. Grey put a finger to his ear and listened to the speaker on the other end for a moment and silently cursed. "All right," he said. "We are ready when you, are just give the signal." Grey sighed and then looked up at his companions. "Seems like ole Blood and Guts has taken command of all forces here and has ordered an immediate attack."

"Finally," said Mitchell cracking his knuckles. "We're going to see some action."

"Lucky us," said Grey. "Captain Patton has given us the order to attack so we might as well start things with a bang." Grey nodded to Mitchell and they both stood up. "Destructive Art 95, Howitzer Cannon!"

The Cannon Balls struck the area around the building and exploded sending debris flying through the air. Several other Soul Reapers fired as well causing damage to the area. Grey saw the door open and a skinny hollow run out.

"One's trying to get away," said a Soul Reaper.

Grey took a harder look and smiled. "I'll handle this one," he said turning to Ichigo. "Take Mitchell and the others and bust in the door."

Ichigo nodded and flashed stepped away with Grey's troops. Grey watched for a second as several other Soul Reapers began to decend on the area searching all the buildings for signs of escaping hollows. Grey flashed stepped in front of the fleeing Hollow and grabbed him by the coller. "Well if it is my old pal Benny," he said pulling his gun out and pointing it a Benny's temple. "I think I'll kill you now."

Benny held up his hands. "Wait," he said. "Think of my kids."

Grey shook his head. "You don't have any kids."

Benny shrugged. "Someday I might," he said smiling.

Grey let go of Benny and holstered his gun. "Better start talking Benny," he said. "I want to know what you and your new friend were talking about."

"What Friend?" said Benny. "You're the only friend I've got."

Grey pushed the back of Benny's head into a wall. "Not what I wanted to hear," he said. Benny muttered something under his breath. "What did you say?"

"I don't want to tell you," said Benny. "You would just hit me some more."

Grey looked at the building and saw a cooling fan of an A/C moving. He drug Benny over to it and ripped the protective mesh off and held Benny's head to the spinning blades. "I'm done playing Benny," he said. "Spill it or you're going to have a lobotomy Steven Grey style!"

Benny's eyes widened as Grey started leaning his head towards the spinning fan. "Ok ok," he said panicking. "Jesse James called us all to hear an offer to get our hands on some Hogyoku shards. To get them we had to survive the attack that the leader had planned."

"What part of Fiddler's Green is going to be attacked?" asked Grey.

Benny opened his mouth to speak when Mitchell ran over to him. "Sir," he said. "No one was in the building. They just…vanished."

Grey turned to Benny. "Where did they go, Benny?"

"They went to Lost Nachos or something like that," he said.

Grey tried to hide the surprise on his face. "Aizen's old palace" he asked. "Why are they going there?"

"The guy in charge wants to use it as a test to see which of us was worthy to have a shard," said Benny. "He wanted us to use that place to get ready."

"Who is the leader of this little attack?" asked Grey. "And where in Fiddler's Green do they plan to attack?"

Benny was about to answer when Ichigo walked up. "It's Aizen," he said through gritted teeth. "I saw Aizen in the warehouse. He's the one who set all this up."

Grey let go of Benny. "Impossible," he said. "You killed Aizen over a year ago. Are you sure it was him?"

Ichigo nodded. "It was him," said Ichigo. "There was no mistaking it.

"I don't get it," said Grey. "Why would Aizen want to attack Fiddlers Green?"

"Aizen has no intention of attacking Fiddler's Green," said Ichigo. "It was all a set up to get me out of Soul Society so he could attack it."

Grey's eyes widened. "Holy Crap," he said. He put his finger to his ear and activated his communicator. "Jake, I need you to patch me through to Captain Kuchiki," he said.

Grey waited a moment before he got Captain Kuchiki. "What is it Grey?" he asked.

"Sir," he said. "Aizen is alive. I repeat Aizen is alive and on his way with an Army to attack Soul Society."

"That's great," said Captain Kuchiki. "Now take that information, put it in a memo, and file it under crap I already know." Grey heard an explosion in the background. "A ton of hollows just showed up out of nowhere and attacked. We managed to hold off their first assault, but if we don't get reinforcements pronto, things are going to be FUBAR any second now. I want you to advise Grant on the situation and get yourself and Ichigo here ASAP." Grey heard another explosion followed by a scream. "You and Ichigo need to come now, have Mitchell organize the division and they can follow once they are ready, oh and tell Patton about this, he should be interested to come with his me." Grey heard another explosion. "Get back," yelled his Captain. "Regroup at…."

The communication suddenly cut off and Grey heard nothing but static. "Captain?" he said "Captain Kuchiki!" Grey cursed and threw his communicator against the wall. He turned to Mitchell. "Get the men ready and get them to Soul Society," he said. "Tell Captain Patton and tell him Captain Kuchiki needs his help. Now MOVE!"

Ichigo nodded as Mitchell started barking orders to the Soul Reapers around him and started flash stepping towards the Senkaimon Gate. Grey grabbed another Soul Reaper. "Contact the guys at the gate to have the Chargers ready. The Soul Reaper nodded and started speaking into a communicator as Grey followed after Ichigo and soon caught up to him. "Do you have a plan?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Get back to Soul Society and kill Aizen once and for all."

"I love a simple plan," said Grey. "Let's just hope we get there before the fun ends."

Ichigo didn't say anything as they ran into the Senkaimon Gate, the doors shut tight. "We need to get through," said Ichigo. "Open these things."

"Hold on," said Grey. "It will take 3 hours to get back to Soul Society; we need to wait for the Chargers."

"What's a charger?" asked Ichigo. Grey pointed as two black horses were lead to them. Grey jumped on the back of one. "You're kidding right?"

"These Chargers will cut the time in half," said Grey. "We need to hurry up."

Ichigo jumped on the back and suddenly the horse reared on its back legs. "Whoa," said Ichigo.

"We should be there in an hour or so," said Grey. He saw the worried look on Ichigo's face. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure Rukia is going to be fine."

Ichigo didn't say anything as the Gate opened up and the horses rushed forward faster than Ichigo thought possible. As they rode Ichigo felt a growing sense of dread in his belly. He had to get to Rukia, because he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that Aizen would make his house first on his list of places to visit. "Hang on Rukia," said Ichigo to himself. "I'm coming."

Thanks for reading and sorry the update took so long. Please Read and Review and Merry Christmas.


	27. Chapter 26: Aizen's Revenge

Sorry for the long wait, but I had trouble finding the time to write. I hope you like the new chapter and please R&R

Chapter 26: Aizen's Revenge.

Aizen watched as several dozen Hollows lead the charge against the 13 Court Squad Guards. He closed his eyes and searched for one particular person. As he did so Jesse and several of the other Arrancar came to him. Aizen knew what they wanted. As he opened his eyes, Jesse stood beside him, his hand resting lightly on the handle of his gun. Aizen gave him a reassuring smile and Jesse removed his hand. "What can I do for you?" he asked knowing the answer already.

Capone stepped forward. "We felt the Power some of those Captains have," he said. "We figured that unless we get those remaining Hogyoku Shards, we may decide to leave."

The other Hollow agreed with Capone as Aizen pretended to think. "I will agree to give up the remaining shards," he said. "If you agree to be my new Espada and serve me."

Capone and the others looked at each other for a moment. "Espada eh?" said Capone. "To get unlimited power all we have to do is be your personal soldiers?"

Aizen just smiled. "You would be generals of an Army of Hollows," he said. "Not mere soldiers, but the Leaders of the New World I told you about."

"Yeah, yeah," said Clyde Barrows. "Just give us the shards already so we can get to the killing."

Aizen reached into his robe and pulled out the box containing the remaining Shards and passed them out. He gave one to the four most powerful Hollows; Capone, Dillinger, Barrows, and Blackbeard. Each one took the shard and put it in their hole. Soon they felt power course through them at an incredible rate. "I will decide the ranking after the battle," he said. "Whoever kills the most Shinigami will be the Primera."

"Sounds fair to me," said Dillinger cracking his knuckles.

"While you are doing this," said Aizen. "I have someone to meet someone."

"What for?" asked Capone. "You're not running out on us are ya?"

"Not at all," said Aizen. "I'm just going to get an insurance policy should a certain someone shows up. Until I get back I leave Jesse in charge." The hollows opened their mouths to protest, but Aizen stopped them with a glare. "I should not be long," he said leaving.

After he had gone Jesse pulled out his pistol and smiled. "Well now," he said. "Let's dispense some death and destruction boys!"

The other Hollows pulled their weapons out and yelled their agreement and charged into the growing fray.

Rukia looked off at the Seireitei as the attacked started. She could see fires burning in the distance and she knew that things were going badly for the Shinigami. "Where are you Ichigo?" she whispered. She felt a kick in her stomach and patted her belly. "Even you are getting worried," she said to the baby. "Don't worry, daddy will be here soon."

One of the servants opened the door. "Lieutenant Izuru is here with two men," he said.

Rukia ran downstairs and saw Izuru talking with his men. He turned when he heard her come down the steps. "Rukia," he said.

"Why are you here?" asked Rukia.

"Hollows may head this way," he said. "Ichigo wanted me to keep you safe if something happened while he was gone so I came here as soon as the hollows started showing up."

"Who's leading the 3rd Division?" she asked.

"Captain Ryohei Kuchiki is leading them," said Izuru. "He and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki have combined the 6th and 3rd into a single unit until Ichigo returns."

"I see," said Rukia. "How is the battle going?"

Rukia didn't think it was possible, but Izuru managed to look even glummer than normal. "Not good," he said. "Hundreds of hollows are attacking and it seems like every time we kill one, two more take its place. From what Captain Ryohei told us, the Arrancar that the American's were tracking may show up soon."

"I can't believe that the hollows have organized like this," said Rukia. "Why are they attacking like this and who is leading them?"

Instead of answering, Izuru turned to his men. "Gather some food and supplies," he said. "We are heading for Urahara's secret training area; it has been made to hide Reiatsu." He turned back to Rukia and hesitated for a moment. He had been told that the traitor Aizen was alive and behind this attack, but he did not want to tell Rukia in fear of causing her to do something…rash. "We don't know for sure," he lied. "But either way we need to leave right now."

Rukia studied Izuru's face. He had never really been a good liar. "You're lying," she said. "Tell me what is going on." Izuru opened his mouth to speak when they both felt a sudden increase in Reiatsu. Izuru turned to the door and let out a curse. He felt the sickening Reiatsu that would forever haunt him. He saw Rukia drop to her knees and hold her belly. She looked up at him and he knew that she recognized it as well. "Aizen?"

Izuru nodded. "Stay here," he said walking to the front door where his subordinate stood. "When the battle starts run as fast as you can."

Rukia shook her head. "You can't fight him alone," she said.

Izuru shrugged as he opened the door.

Ryohei Kuchiki ducked as a cero exploded above his head shattering a second story of a building he was using as his headquarters. "Seems their aim is getting a bit better," he said to a 3rd Division member who was serving as his Lieutenant. "Wouldn't you say 5th seat Nina?"

Nina brushed the dust out of her short black hair and blinked her green eyes. "We need to move," she said. "Those hollows are getting closer and we are exposed out here."

"We need to defend this part of the line," said Ryohei. "If we pull back now the hollows will split a third of our army and push back to where the civilians are trying to evac." Ryohei saw a flying bird-like hollow swoop down on Nina. With lighting fast reflexes he pointed his finger at it. "Destructive Art 16: Six Shooter!" The red bullet sped at the hollow and hit it in the head causing it to dissolve.

Nina looked at him. "If we are going to stay here, then we need help," she said. "If we don't get some help clearing out more of these hollows then we will get pushed back."

Ryohei looked at the massing hollows. "Guess you're right," he said. "Guess there's no point in holding back." He drew his Zanpakutō. "Scatter Senririisakura!" his Zanpakutō blade vanished into a cloud of white petals and soared at the hollows cutting through them. Before Nina's eyes hundreds of hollows where killed or maimed. "Kill the injured ones," said Ryohei. "Then get back to the line before more show up." Still shocked Nina nodded and barked orders to the rest of 3rd squad who charged and started killing the remaining hollows.

Byakuya flashed stepped next to his cousin. "You seem to be doing well," he said.

"Just barely," said Ryohei. "We just need to hold on for an hour longer and this fight will be over."

"Yamamoto is putting a lot of faith in your plan," said Byakuya surveying the battlefield. "He does not like the fact you have the 11th Division being held back." Byakuya paused for a moment. "Captain Zaraki also would like to convey a message to you. He says that he hates you and will gut you if he misses out on killing hollows."

"Guess he doesn't like being on the sidelines," said Ryohei.

"He is used to leading the attack," said Byakuya. "He may be uncivilized, but he is an effective fighter."

"Tell ol spiky that he can kiss my…" Ryohei paused as he and Byakuya looked up into the sky. They spotted a pair of Arrancar falling from the sky. "That Jesse and Frank James," said Ryohei smiling. "Looks like the generals have come out to play."

Jesse and Frank landed in front of Ryohei and Byakuya and smiled. "Finally I found you," said Jesse.

Ryohei shrugged. "I'm not hard to find Jesse," he said. "All you need to do is knock on my door and I would be more than happy to kill you."

Jesse sneered at Ryohei. "The only killing that there is going to be is when I put a hole in your neck and give you a pretty red necktie," he said. "Me and Frank here are going to enjoy putting a beating on you and your friend here."

Byakuya sensed out their Reiatsu and shook his head. "Neither of you are powerful enough to fight us," he said. "You should leave while you draw breath."

Jesse laughed. "You're a funny one," he said. "But since I got me a Hogyoku shard, I can take you out like nothing." He turned to Frank. "You watch this, brother," he said. "I want you to see that you missed out on something great after I put Ryohei in the ground."

"Hey Jesse," said Ryohei smiling and pointing Senririisakura at him. "When I send you and Frank to hell, be sure to say hi to the Younger Brothers and Quantrill for me."

Jesse snarled and pulled both of his pistols out and started firing at Ryohei. Ryohei deflected the energy bullets and jumped back. Jesse rushed forward still firing. "What's a matter?" he asked. "You runn'in cause your chicken?"

Ryohei deflected a bullet back at Jesse cutting him across the cheek with it. "Nah," said Ryohei. "I'm just seeing if I can kill you with your own attack."

"Like that's gonna happen," said Jesse putting his guns together. They glowed red for a moment then transformed into a Winchester Repeating Rifle.

Ryohei raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a new trick," he said.

Jesse smiled. "Thanks to the hogyoku shard," he said. "I can do all sorts of new things."

Jesse pulled the trigger sending a powerful energy bullet at Ryohei. Ryohei dodged out of the way and watched at the bullet demolished a wall behind him. He turned back to Jesse. "Oh crap," he said as Jesse started firing more shots at him each one gaining more speed and power. Ryohei tried to dodge again, but was shot in the shoulder. Ryohei dropped to a knee and clinched his right shoulder trying to staunch to flow of blood.

Jesse shouldered his rifle. "Well how do you like that?" he asked. "That was for Quantrill."

Ryohei got to his feet and held his sword up. "Then you should have shot him instead," he said.

Jesse was a bit surprised. "How can you still be joking at a time like this," he asked. "You should be getting ready to beg for your life."

Ryohei stood up and shook his head. "Is this all you have?" he asked. "That shard just gave you a fancy rifle, I'm not impressed."

Jesse sneered. "Then how about when I go into my release state?" he said. "Then you'll see how much power I've got."

Ryohei smiled. "Show me then."

Ryohei watched as Jesse pointed his gun into the air. "Bushwhack him, Timber Wolf!" Ryohei waited as Jesse transformed. He resembled the werewolf from the old Lon Chaney movies except with a longer snout. Razor sharp teeth glistened as he hefted his rifle. Jesse smiled. "Now the fun begins."

Ryohei didn't say anything; he just looked at Jesse in a curious way. Jesse charged and started firing at Ryohei who simply blocked the attack with his saber. Jesse continued to fire at a high speed, but Ryohei just blocked the attacks one by one. Jesse's smile got bigger as he raised a hand over his head. "Rapid fire," he yelled. His rifle glowed read as he fired sending blood red energy bullets at him. Ryohei raised his Zanpakutō. "Scatter Senririisakura." The white flower petals put up a shield in front of him and blocked the attack. He sent Senririisakua's petals at Jesse who started to fire at them. He managed to punch a hole through Ryohei's petals and dove through them firing at Ryohei as he was in the air. Ryohei recalled the petals at the last second and put another shield in front of him, but he still had the curious look on his face. "Is that the full extent of your power?" he asked as the petals from Senririisakura floated above his head like a cloud of angry bees.

Jesse bared his teeth and charged. "That's it," he said. "I'm going to finish you." Jesse started to build up his Reiatsu causing several buildings to fall due to the pressure. "You're done for," he yelled pointing his rifle at Ryohei. "Buster Shot!"

Aizen walked up to a manor and entered the courtyard. He looked around and continued towards the door. "So this is Ichigo's home," said Aizen to himself. Before he got to the door, it opened and two shinigami from the 3rd Division stepped out

Followed by Lieutenant Izuru. Aizen smiled. "Izuru-kun," he said. "It is nice to see you."

Izuru drew his Zanpakutō. "Aizen," he said in a disgusted voice. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to see the Lady of the house," he said. "I have need of her assistance."

The other two shinigami drew their Zanpakutō and charged Aizen. Before they got close enough to strike, Aizen crushed them to death using his Reiatsu. Izuru winced at the death of his men. Aizen was just as strong as he was a year ago. Izuru knew he had no chance, but before he could do anything the door opened again and Rukia stepped out. "Rukia," said Izuru. "What the hell are you doing! I told you to run while I hold him off."

Rukia drew her Zanpakutō. "It wouldn't matter where I run," she said. "He would find me."

Aizen smiled at her. "My dear Rukia," he said. "I see you and Ichigo have been busy."

Rukia instinctively put a hand on her belly. "What do you want with me?" she asked ignoring his comment.

"Simple," he said. "I plan to kill you and your unborn child right before Ichigo's eyes when he returns." Aizen held out his hand. "Now come with me," he said. "I would like to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, but if you resist I will be forced to kill you here." He turned to Izuru. "Also," he continued. "If you attack me, I will kill Rukia."

Izuru tensed. He knew he couldn't win and if he tried to fight, Aizen would kill Rukia. Rukia could see the tension building in Izuru and she put her hand on his hand. "It's all right," she said without hesitating. "I'll go with him."

"You can't," said Izuru. "He will kill you."

"If we resist he will kill us both here," she said. "If I go with him, Ichigo will save me."

Izuru gritted his teeth then lowered his sword. "I understand," he said.

Aizen smiled. "You made the right decision," he said. "Now let's go. My other plan has come to fruition and I need to collect something I lent." He was about to leave when suddenly they all felt a surge of Reiatsu.

"Ichigo," whispered Rukia.

Aizen frowned. "It seems young Kurosaki is here faster than I thought he would be," he said. "There is no doubt that he will come here first. I guess that I'll have to leave him a message."

Before Izuru could move, Aizen drew his sword and cut him across the chest. Rukia screamed as Izuru fell to the ground. Aizen then pointed a hand to the house. "Destructive Art 63: _Lighting's Burning Howling!"_

Rukia watched in horror as her house was destroyed in a flash of lighting sending pieces flying into the air and killing everyone in the house. Rukia's eyes blazed in anger. She drew her sword and charged Aizen. "You bastard!" she yelled.

Before she could do anything, Aizen grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground chocking her. Aizen smiled at her. It was not a pleasant sight. "The only reason you are alive is because I want to kill you and your unborn child in front of Ichigo's eyes," he said. Rukia clawed at Aizen's hand, but she could not break his grip. Aizen released his grip on her and Rukia dropped to the ground rubbing her sore throat. Aizen then snapped his fingers, and a hollow appeared and picked Rukia up. Aizen walked over to Izuru and knelt next to him. Izuru looked up at him and Aizen could see the hate in his eyes. "Now, now, Izuru-kun," he said. "Don't hate me for this. I'm just trying to make the world a better place for both Shinigami and Hollows." Izuru tried to say something, but the words just caught in his throat. "Now when Ichigo comes tell him that I have Rukia at the Sōkyoku." Izuru spat a wad of blood in Aizen's face. Aizen calmly wiped the blood off his face, stood up, and walked away with the Hollow following behind with Rukia in tow.

Ichigo and Grey burst out of the Senkaimon gate. They could see smoke and fire raging around them and heard the screams of the shinigami and hollows in battle. "Looks like we made it in time for the fun," said Grey.

"I need to find Rukia," said Ichigo getting off the horse.

He started walking away when Grey grabbed him. "We need to help fight the hollows," he said. "If we don't then the whole of Soul Society will collapse."

"I need to get to my wife," said Ichigo. "Soul Society can wait."

Grey was about to argue when they both felt hollows approach. It was a massive hollow the size of an elephant with large scythes for arms. His mask smiled and showed several sharpened teeth. "Well it looks like I found a treat," it said. "Which one of you would like to be first?"

Grey looked at the hollow for a moment. "Oh look," he said. "A terrifyingly large hollow, whatever will I do." Grey pointed his hand at the hollow. Destructive Art 73: Hellfire Blades. Several crescent shaped fire blades shot out of his hand and cut into the large hollow. Fire burst from the cuts in the hollow setting it on fire turning it into ash in moments. "If that's the best Aizen is going to send, then this will be a short war, right Ichigo?" Grey turned, but Ichigo was gone. "Blast it Ichigo," yelled Grey giving chase. It took a few minutes, but Grey finally caught up to Ichigo. "You should have waited for me," he said.

Ichigo didn't say anything he just stared straight ahead. Grey just shrugged and continued to follow Ichigo. Before long they saw smoke in the distance and soon Grey realized it was coming from Ichigo's home. They both landed next to the smoldering ruins. "Rukia!" yelled Ichigo running to what was once his home. He began to dig through the rubble calling out her name.

Grey looked around and saw several shinigami lying on the ground. He ran over and felt for a pulse on the first one he came to. "Dead," he muttered to himself. He heard a groan and saw one of the others moving. Grey ran over and was surprised to see Izuru. "Ichigo!" he yelled. "I found your lieutenant."

Ichigo ran over and knelt next to Izuru. Izuru opened his eyes. "Ca…Captain," he said softly.

Ichigo picked up Izuru's head as Grey began a basic healing spell. "What happened?" yelled Ichigo. "Where's Rukia?"

Izuru cough. "Aizen came," he said in a hoarse voice. "I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He kidnapped Rukia and destroyed your home."

"Rukia's alive?" asked Ichigo in relief. "Where is she, where did Aizen take her?"

Izuru coughed again. "He took her to the Sōkyoku," he said. "He said he was going to kill her and the baby right before your eyes."

"You need to be quiet," said Grey. "I'm not very good at healing and you need to save your strength." Izuru nodded as Grey continued to work on him. Grey turned to Ichigo. "I managed to stop the bleeding, but we need to send a doctor to him."

"We'll send someone from the 4th to come get him," said Ichigo. "I'm going after Aizen."

"You need to hurry," said Izuru. "I don't think he will wait too long."

Ichigo nodded and flashed stepped away. Grey turned and nodded at Izuru in respect and followed after him.

Jesse fired a single massive bullet from his rifle sending it flying at Ryohei. Ryohei waited until the bullet was about to hit him before he held out his hand and stopped it. Everyone watching the fight was awed by what they saw. Jesse himself couldn't believe his eyes as Ryohei pushed the bullet up into the sky where it exploded. Jesse fell to his knees in shock. "I don't get it," he said more to himself than anyone. "How did you stop it?"

Ryohei walked over put the blade of his sword under Jesse's chin. "Simple," he said. "There was almost zero power behind it." Jesse reverted to his unreleased form and looked up at him uncomprehendingly. "Ever sense you used that shard, your Reiatsu has dropped. The more power you used, the faster the drop."

"But Aizen said that it would make me more powerful," said Jesse.

"Aizen lied," said Ryohei.

"I told you," said Frank. "I told you not to trust him and now look."

"It's over," said Ryohei lowering his sword. "I'm not going to kill you if you tell me what Aizen's real plan is."

Jesse shook his head as Frank helped him up. "It's like I said," said Jesse. "Aizen promised to help us make paradise."

"It seems Aizen did not tell them his real plans," said Byakuya. "But why did he give the hollows shards that drained their powers instead of increasing them?"

"It's simple really," said Aizen. "I needed someone to help me recharge the Hogyoku."

Everyone looked up and saw Aizen standing in the sky above them. "Recharge?" said Ryohei.

"After my ill-fated battle with Kurosaki the Hogyoku was broken into shards," he said. "I needed to collect all the shards and have hollows implant them into themselves so it could drain them of their Reiatsu, once that had been done; I would take the shards and combine them back into myself thus attaining my true form again."

"You used us," yelled Jesse. "We trusted you and you just used us to recharge your shards. All the talk of paradise and defeating the Soul Reapers was just a lie to help you gain power."

"You make it sound much simpler than what it really was," said Aizen. "As for paradise I fully intend to bring the dream of a paradise to reality, with me as its God."

Jesse turned and glared at him. "You liar," he yelled. "I'm going to kill you for this." Aizen held out his hand as Jesse leapt at him. Jesse had gotten half way when Aizen closed his hand into a fist. Jesse doubled over in pain as he felt the shard push its way out of his chest and fly towards Aizen. Jesse fell out of the sky, landing with a thud.

"Jesse," yelled Frank running to his brother only to see his lifeless eyes staring into the sky. Frank pulled out his guns and turned to Aizen. "You bastard!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" Frank pointed both of his guns at Aizen and fired.

Aizen calmly pointed at Frank. "Way of destruction number 90, Black Coffin." Frank was enclosed in a black box. A second later it vanished leaving a bloodied Frank James on the ground. Aizen turned to Ryohei and Byakuya. "Well now that is over, it's time that I deal with you."

Both Ryohei and Byakuya set themselves for whatever attack he would throw at them. Aizen smiled and snapped his fingers. Several Garganta opened up and hollows started appearing around him. "I believe we are outnumbered," said Ryohei.

"You seem to be understating things," said Byakuya.

Aizen smiled. "Are you ready to die?" he asked.

Ryohei shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said. "You see I've kept a certain spiky headed captain from fighting and I think it's time to let him come out a play."

At that moment everyone felt Zaraki release his full power. The weaker hollows were crushed by the magnitude of his Reiatsu, and those that could still stand were cut down before they could defend themselves from the attacking 11th Division.

Aizen grimaced at the unexpected development but still kept the smile on his face. "It still will not change things," he said. "You are still outnumbered. My forces are without number while yours dwindle by the minute. You cannot win."

A bugle began playing as Ryohei smiled. "Didn't I tell you?" asked Ryohei. "I brought some friends of mine to help out."

Aizen watched as hundreds of American Soul Reapers charged from the opposite side of Zaraki killing every hollow they met. Leading them was George Patton screaming at the top of his lungs firing his pearl handled revolvers and encouraging his men. Aizen realized what had happened. His hollows were caught between two powerful forces and were being slaughtered. He turned and sneered at the Kuchiki men. "I seem to have underestimated you," he said. "But the final victory shall still be mine."

"I doubt it," said Ryohei.

"We shall see," said Aizen. He snapped his fingers and the hollow holding Rukia appeared.

"Nii-sama," she yelled when she saw Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock. "Rukia," he said. He turned to Aizen. "Let her go right now."

Aizen smiled. "If you want her back then come to the Sōkyoku Mountain," he said. "We will finish this fight there."

Aizen flashed away leaving the two cousins alone. Byakuya sheathed his sword and calmly began walking to the hill. Ryohei followed after him. "Shouldn't we be running?" he asked.

Byakuya just stared straight ahead. "There is no hurry," he said. "Aizen will not kill Rukia until Ichigo is there to witness it."

Ryohei stopped for a moment. "Ichigo and Grey arrived a little while ago," he said. "They should be heading that way soon." Byakuya said nothing as he walked away. Ryohei shrugged and followed after him.

They were soon joined by Hinamori. "Captain," she said. "The hollows are retreating to the Sōkyoku hill."

"I know," he said. "Aizen has Rukia and we are going there now to confront him." Hinamori eyes widened then turned away. "You do not have to come," he said. "I realize that seeing Aizen may cause you…"

Hinamori glared at him. "Cause me what?" she said. "Harm? Confusion? Pain?" She stood on her toes and looked at Byakuya eye to eye. "I already told you I don't need you to protect me. I'm capable of standing on my own two feet and I don't want anyone's pity." She stormed off towards the hill. "I'm going to fight Aizen," she said as she walked away. "If you want you can stay here and worry about me, or you can come help me rescue Rukia."

Byakuya stood in shock. Ryohei whistled and patted Byakuya on the back and followed after her. "Damn," he said.

"You're not going to win," said Rukia. "When Ichigo gets here he will kill you this time."

Aizen who was looking at the restored Sōkyoku hill turned to her. "I doubt it," he said. "Ichigo will not make a single move as long as I have you in my power." He smiled at her. "As long as I have you, Ichigo is powerless." Rukia sneered at him and was going to say something when she felt the baby kick her in the ribs. She grimaced as she rubbed her belly trying to calm the baby down. This time Aizen sneered. "How touching," he said. "It is almost a pity to kill you and your unborn child, but such are the sacrifices destiny demands."

Aizen felt several large amount of Reiatsucome to him. Soon all of his hollows appeared in various states of distress. Capone was cut up and bleeding from several stab wounds, Blackbeard was missing his arm, and Dillinger seemed none the worse for wear. Barrows on the other hand was in bad shape. Bonnie was cradling his head in her lap and was crying. Barrows left side was encased in ice and he had several burns on his right side. Aizen could tell he had only moments to live.

Capone walked over to him. "You lied to us," he yelled. "These stupid shards didn't help us at all. We fought those Captains and we nearly got killed."

"Aye," yelled Blackbeard holding the stump of his arm. "I lost me arm to a man in a pink coat. No matter what I did, I couldn't lay a hand on him."

"If not for the other hollows around us," said Capone. "We would have ended up like Barrows there."

Aizen frowned. "I must confess that I'm surprised that any of you survived at all."

The hollows blanched. "You knew the shards would not help us?" asked Dillinger. "You knew and gave them to us anyway."

"They were not designed to give you power," said Aizen. "They drained you so that they could be collected by me and all your power transferred back to a completed hogyoku. I would then be able to become a god again."

"You bastard!" yelled Bonnie drawing a rather large assault rifle called a B.A.R and pointing it at Aizen. "You got my Clyde killed for nothing. "I'm going to kill you." Before she could fire, Aizen pulled his Zanpakutō and impaled her with it.

The other hollows moved to attack him, but Aizen snapped his finger and before they could react the shards in their shards burst from their chests. The four shards combined with the one Aizen had and became one. Aizen took the completed shard and put it in his chest. He felt the familiar sensation of its power run through him. He was a god again. The few remaining hollows looked at him in fear. To their surprise Aizen smiled. "I will let you live," he said. "If you continue to serve me." The hollows looked at each other and one by one they bowed. Still smiling Aizen felt the Reiatsu of the people he wanted to see.

Ichigo and Grey flashed stepped and stood in front of him. "AIZEN!" yelled Ichigo pointing and Zanpakutō at Aizen and charging. "Let Rukia go."

Aizen smirked. "I think not," he said. He pointed his finger at the two shinigami and the hollows attacked. As Ichigo and Grey fought towards Aizen as he grabbed Rukia by the throat. "It's time you die, Rukia."

Ichigo watched in horror as Aizen drew his sword and slashed at Rukia. "RUKIA!" he yelled trying in vain to get past the hollows and save his wife. Rukia closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ichigo," she said softly. As she braced herself for the impact, she felt a sense of warmth envelop her. She opened her eyes and saw…

I'm evil I know. Just to be clear Ichigo and Grey are to far away to help and Byakuya, Ryohei, and Hinamori have not yet gotten there. You will just have to guess what happens next.


	28. Author's note

Author's note.

I'm sorry that I have not updated this story in some time, but I find myself becoming increasingly unhappy with the chapters I have been putting out. I have come to the decision to repost the story and edit the chapters. Since I have been writing this story for some time I read old chapters and saw mistakes and things I wished I had said. I will correct them and repost and hopefully bring you a better product in the near future. For those of you that have been loyal readers thanks and I encourage you to keep an eye out for the revamped story and to check out my new Avatar the last Airbender story I have written. Hopefully I can get out a teen titan fic I've been working on also. Thanks for the reviews and comments and I will catch you on the flip side.


End file.
